


A New Era

by lenaJ



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 46,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaJ/pseuds/lenaJ
Summary: Les aléas d'Allan A Dale. La vie d'un shérif n'est décidément pas de tout repos. Suite de "The End of an Era".





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic, écrite entre juin et septembre 2008 a été originalement postée sur FFN en Juin 2009
> 
> Spoiler : aucun si ce n’est de ma 1ere fic The End of an Era et je ne tiens en aucun compte de la saison 3  
> Catégorie : drame, romance  
> Avertissement : Rated M. Cette fic n’est pas tout public à cause de certaines parties osées.  
> Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série ne m’appartiennent pas, sont la propriété de la BBC, je n’obtiens aucun profit, à des fins de divertissement et non lucratives, blabla…
> 
> Note : Ce fut la 2e fic que j’ai écrite et j’avoue en être plus fière que la précédente, ayant certainement pris de l’assurance.  
> J’ai introduit un nouveau personnage original, Kate (qui n’a rien à voir avec celle de la saison 3 et j’ai écrit cette fic avant de savoir qu’il y aurait une Kate ou même une Isabella dans cette saison). J’espère qu’elle vous plaira et vous fera autant rire qu’elle m’a fait rire.
> 
> Donc pour celles et ceux qui n’ont pas lu ma précédente fic, je resitue le contexte dans lequel commence cette nouvelle fic :  
> Les outlaws ont réussi à ramener le roi en Angleterre, qui a destitué Vasey et mis Allan à sa place de shérif.  
> Il a rendu ses terres à Robin et Much qu'il a anobli.  
> Will et Djaq vivent à Locksley à exercer le métier pour lesquels ils sont doués. Djaq et le meilleur médecin de toute la région, si ce n'est du pays. Et ils vont se marier.  
> Much à retrouver Eve et va aussi se marier.  
> Petit Jean s'est rapproché d'Alice et John pour passer du temps avec son fils.  
> Et Robin et Marian vivent heureux à Locksley avec leur fils Matthew et le 2e est en route.
> 
> Je veux aussi prévenir que Robin et Marian ne seront dans cette fic que des personnages secondaires car ils ont eu leur happy end et j'aurai du mal a relater une vie tranquille et pépère qui pour moi serait sans intérêts.  
> Mais ne partez pas, je vous promets une histoire riche en rebondissements et tout aussi palpitante voire plus.
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.  
> Et je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire : enjoy ! 
> 
> Et merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire jusqu’au bout.  
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Les reviews sont les bienvenues.  
> Merci.

* * *

 

Kate inspira le bon air frais de l’Angleterre. Son Angleterre qu’elle n’avait pas revue depuis maintenant presque 10 ans. Elle eut un pincement au cœur…enfin elle rentrait chez elle, ce pays qui l’avait vu naitre il y a 23 ans.

\- Il faut reprendre la route Milady ! lui dit le cocher de la voiture qu’elle avait louée à son arrivée à Portsmouth. Le jour va bientôt tomber ! Je propose de s’arrêter à Nottingham pour la nuit c’est plus prudent. Nous terminerons le voyage demain matin.

Elle acquiesça et remonta à l’intérieur. Elle était exténuée du voyage et dormir le plus tôt possible était son seul désir.

Elle passa les heures suivantes à regarder le paysage verdoyant du Nottinghamshire qui défilait sous ses yeux. Non… en fait, elle ne voyait rien. Elle pensait à ce qu’elle venait de quitter, son passé, ses angoisses et un frisson le long de la colonne vertébral la fit revenir à la réalité. Cette réalité qu’elle avait ardemment souhaité toutes ces années. Le passé est le passé ! se dit-elle. Oublie ! Une nouvelle vie s’offre à toi à présent.

C’est alors qu’elle vit le château imposant au loin. Ce château qu’elle avait bien connu et qui lui rappelaient des souvenirs d’enfance : période où elle était encore insouciante et naïve et pas encore meurtrie par la cruauté de la vie. Cette enfance qui, elle se rendit compte, lui avait apportée les seuls moments heureux de son existence.

La ville commençait à devenir paisible à cette heure tardive.

La voiture s’arrêta devant l’auberge et elle en descendit.

Elle poussa la lourde porte en bois et vit un petit homme trapu derrière le comptoir mal éclairé.

\- Bonsoir ! J’aimerais deux chambres pour la nuit pour moi et mon cocher s’il vous plait.

L’homme ne lui répondit pas directement et s’adressa en hurlant à une jeune femme derrière elle qu’elle n’avait pas remarquée en entrant et qui nettoyait le sol.

\- Louise ! Va préparer deux chambres pour ces messieurs dames.

La jeune femme stoppa aussitôt sa tache et disparut dans une pièce adjacente.

\- Je suis désolé mais il va falloir attendre que ma fille ait fait les chambres !

Kate aurait aimé disposer de sa chambre tout de suite mais ne le montra pas. Elle posa trois pièces sur le comptoir et fit un sourire poli à l’hôte en face d’elle.

\- Pas de problème on va attendre !

Et elle sortit pour se diriger vers l’étable où Daniel le cocher s’occupait des chevaux.

\- Il faut attendre pour les chambres ! lui dit-elle. Je vais faire un tour dans la ville. Vous avez votre soirée Daniel.

\- Merci milady ! lui dit-il en se penchant en guise de révérence respectueuse. Mais soyez prudente ! Il va bientôt faire nuit et une femme seule dans les rues peut être la cible de malfrats.

Elle eut un petit rire cristallin devant la gentillesse maladroite de cet homme.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Daniel ! Je connais cette ville presque comme ma poche. Et puis je suis une grande fille ! Bonne soirée ! termina-t-elle la conversation.

Et elle quitta l’étable et sa forte odeur.

La plupart des étales étaient vides et les retardataires finissaient de ranger leur marchandise pour la nuit.

Elle se revoyait, enfant, courant dans les rues et se faisant réprimander par les passants qu’elle bousculait. Elle sourit à ce souvenir et arriva aux portes du château sans même s’en rendre compte.

Elle leva la tête et essaya de distinguer son sommet sans fin quand un vacarme la fit sursauter.

Les portes venaient de s’ouvrir à toute volée et des dizaines de gardes en sortirent, visiblement pressés. Elle se fit bousculer par toute cette horde d’hommes en armure et un homme en cuir la fit tomber et continua son chemin sans même se retourner. Il était visiblement leur chef puisqu’il cria des ordres avant de monter sur son cheval et de partir au galop.

\- Ahh les hommes vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Vous vous croyez au dessus de tout !

Mais elle ne parla qu’à une vague de poussière qui la fit toussoter et quand elle se dissipa, les cavaliers étaient déjà loin.

\- Attendez je vais vous aider à vous relever mademoiselle…Merci bien monsieur…Vous allez bien ?…Oui je crois, vous êtes aimable ! dit-elle en monologue, en se relevant et nettoyant la poussière sur sa robe, exaspérée et excédée par cette homme qui l’avait bousculé et qui visiblement ne s’en était même pas rendu compte.

\- Mais où va la noblesse ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute en secouant la tête, avant de retourner à l’auberge. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.


	2. Joyeuses Retrouvailles

Kate se réveilla assez tard le lendemain. Elle avait besoin de ce sommeil réparateur et elle se sentait maintenant revigorée et en même temps apaisée. L’air de l’Angleterre peut-être ? Elle se prépara à la hâte et prit un petit déjeuner rapide. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de route mais elle était pressée d’arriver à destination.  
Le trajet ne fut en effet pas long et elle arriva à Locksley en fin de matinée. Le village n’avait pas beaucoup changé de ce qu’elle s’en souvenait, mais elle y percevait de la sérénité et de la joie.  
Elle arriva jusqu’au manoir et descendit de la voiture. Des enfants se courant après manquèrent de la bousculer. Elle s’approcha de la porte qui était ouverte et osa un regard à l’intérieur avant de frapper.  
Une femme, assise dans un fauteuil, berçait un enfant. Elle reconnu Marian. Etrangement, elle ne fut aucunement surprise de la voir ici à Locksley.  
Enfin elle frappa et la jeune maman releva la tête vers elle. Elle s’aventura sur le palier sans y avoir été invitée.  
\- Bonjour Marian !  
La jeune femme plissa les yeux. Elle semblait réfléchir ; certainement à son identité car visiblement elle ne l’avait pas reconnu.  
\- C’est moi Kate ! Kate de Ruddington !  
\- Kate ? Oh mon dieu !  
Marian se reprit de sa surprise et se leva.  
\- Mais ne reste pas là entre !  
Kate lui fit un sourire jovial et sincère et les deux jeunes femmes s’enlacèrent.  
\- Oh mon dieu Kate de Ruddington ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Et bien tu vois je suis revenue ! Enfin ! dit-elle d’un sourire triste.  
\- C’est si moche que ça la France ?  
\- Non mais c’est bon de rentrer au pays ! Mais qui est cet adorable bout de chou ? lui demanda-t-elle en caressant la joue du bébé, toujours dans les bras de sa mère à sucer son pouce.  
\- C’est mon fils Matthew !  
\- Matthew ? J’en déduis que c’est aussi celui de mon cher cousin ! dit-elle dans un sourire équivoque car elle avait déjà tout deviné à la vue de Marian ici avec un bébé dans les bras… Voilà une belle surprise que j’ai pour mon retour !  
Elle regarda encore le garçon puis sa mère pour s’assurer qu’elle ne rêvait pas.  
\- Je n’en reviens pas ! Je suis si contente pour vous ! A l’époque on savait déjà tous que vous finiriez mariés tous les deux. Je me souviens même que mon père me demandait de vous surveiller ! Il n’avait pas confiance en son neveu ! dit-elle explicite, en riant ce qui fit rire Marian aussi par cette anecdote.  
\- Mais assis-toi ! lui dit-elle en montrant le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face de celui qu’elle venait de quitter. Kate obéit et Marian s’assit aussi après avoir poser Matthew, qui se débattait, par terre.  
\- Il commence à marcher et il veut tout découvrir. Je suis obligée de le surveiller constamment et je dois avouer qu’il me fatigue.  
\- C’est vrai que le surveiller en plus de Robin, tu dois être exténuée ! dit-elle en riant.  
\- Oui ça c’est sûre !  
\- Il est magnifique ton fils ! Il a la chance de ne pas ressembler à son affreux père !  
Marian fit des gros yeux feintés puis s’esclaffa. C’est incroyable comme la présence de Kate avait pu, en quelques minutes, la ramener aux bonnes joies de l’enfance.  
\- Mais au fait où est-il ton mari ?  
\- Oh tu le connais il ne peut pas rester à rien faire ! Il s’ennuyait alors il est parti chasser quelques pauvres lapins je pense !  
\- Ou étrangler les malheureuses poules du pauvre Blidworth ! ricana Kate.  
\- C’est vrai que c’était un sale gosse ! se remémora Marian en rigolant. Alors dis-moi, qu’est-ce que tu deviens ?  
\- Oh rien d’extraordinaire ! J’ai fait mes classes à la cour de France comme convenue auprès de la reine Isabelle de Hainaut et après sa mort je suis partie en Normandie. Mais maintenant que celle-ci n’est plus anglaise je me suis dit que c’était l’occasion de rentrer !  
La lueur triste et apeurée dans ses yeux fit sentir à Marian qu’elle ne lui disait pas tout. Fuyait-elle quelque chose ? Elle préféra ne pas lui demander.  
Mais elle aurait de toute façon été interrompue par l’arrivée de Robin qui se précipita pour prendre son fils sans ses bras après s’être déchargé de son tableau de chasse et qui n’avait donc pas encore aperçu leur invitée.  
\- Ah Robin tu tombes bien ! Regarde qui est revenu de France pour nous rendre une visite !  
Robin sembla ne pas la reconnaître mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes.  
\- C’est pas vrai Kate !  
Il redonna son fils à sa mère pour pouvoir enlacer sa cousine et la fit même tournoyer dans les airs.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Marian te l’as dit je suis revenue !  
\- Pour de bon ?  
\- Oui je crois !  
\- Mais c’est génial ! La bézote est de retour ! lui dit-il dans un sourire radieux.  
\- Oh non ! Ne m’appelle plus comme ça ! Je n’ai plus 5 ans ! bouda-t-elle comme une enfant de 5 ans justement. Ce qui provoqua un regard entendu et un fou rire de la part des deux cousins.  
\- En tout cas je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien. Je dois avouer que je me suis inquiétée pour toi. Les croisades, puis ton séjour dans les bois…  
Robin fut surpris qu’elle en ait eu connaissance. Elle lui expliqua sans qu’il le demande :  
\- Ta légende a traversé les frontières Robin ! Ou du moins la Manche ! sourit-elle. Puis elle redevint plus sérieuse : Je suis vraiment fière de toi. C’est extraordinaire ce que vous avez accompli. Vous avez quand même ramené Richard en Angleterre ! dit-elle admirative.  
Robin, touché, l’étreignit, vraiment heureux de la revoir après tout ce temps.  
\- Bon et la France ! Comment c’était ?  
Kate perdit son sourire.  
\- Bien !  
\- Tu n’as pas l’air convaincue ! dit Robin sceptique, mais Marian, se doutant qu’elle ne voudrait pas en parler vint à son secours.  
\- Bon ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop encore ! Vu que je n’ai plus vraiment de chez moi ! Au fait, comment est Ruddington maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d’appréhension.  
\- Bien ! répondit Marian. Le comte est un bon seigneur et les villageois sont plein de motivation et s’en sortent très bien ! la rassura-t-elle.  
\- J’en suis contente ! dit-elle d’un air triste.  
\- L’ennui c’est qu’on ne va pas pouvoir t’héberger ! continua la jeune maman. Un villageois s’est blessé à la jambe en travaillant au champ et comme sa chambre est à l’étage chez lui, nous lui avons proposé les chambres d’amis pour lui et sa famille le temps de sa convalescence.  
\- On va peut-être pouvoir s’arranger ! dit Robin à sa femme.  
\- Non je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger ! Je vais retourner à l’auberge de Nottingham elle est très bien.  
\- Dans ce cas va au château de notre part. Le nouveau shérif est un ami. Ils y ont assez de chambre pour pouvoir t’héberger je pense.  
\- Le nouveau shérif ? Mais ton père ! demanda Kate à Marian, surprise.  
\- C’est une longue histoire. Il s’est passé beaucoup de choses depuis ton départ. Mon père est décédé.  
\- Oh non ! Ce cher Edward ! Oh Marian je suis désolée.  
\- Ce n’est rien ! dit cette dernière d’un air triste. Robin l’enlaça par la taille pour la consoler. Je pense avoir fait mon deuil maintenant ! dit-elle à son mari pour le rassurer. Puis elle se reprit et changea de sujet : Je crois donc qu’on a beaucoup de choses à se raconter ! dit-elle à Kate en lui prenant la main pour la faire asseoir. Puis Robin et Marian firent de même, Matthew sur les genoux de son père. Les deux époux passèrent le reste de la matinée et même le déjeuner à lui raconter les changements qu’avaient connu l’Angleterre et le Nottinghamshire depuis son départ. Robin raconta quelques anecdotes sur ses anciennes activités de hors la loi qui firent rire sa cousine. Mais tous les trois passèrent la majeure partie de la conversation à ressasser leurs bêtises d’enfance et leurs parties de cache-cache dans les rues de Nottingham, à l’époque où Edward était encore shérif et où Kate avait l’habitude d’accompagner Robin lorsque celui-ci rendait visite à Marian, en cachette de leurs parents.


	3. Rencontre explosive

Kate partit de Locksley en fin d’après midi, le sourire aux lèvres mais mal au ventre d’avoir trop mangé et ri. Elle se sentait bien et heureuse. Revoir sa famille et se remémorer avec eux les seuls moments de sa vie vraiment beaux et tranquilles lui avaient rendu sa joie de vivre, qui lui faisait défaut depuis un certain temps.  
Une page de sa vie venait de tourner et la suivante serait belle et merveilleuse elle le savait…Elle le voulait.  
Tout irait mieux car elle était chez elle maintenant…  
Enfin pas tout a fait. Il lui restait à s’imposer au château auprès de cet Allan que Robin avait prit un plaisir à décrire. De ce qu’elle savait maintenant de lui, elle ne comprenait pas comment cet homme avait réussi à se hisser au poste de Shérif. Mais il ne fallait pas juger trop prématurément, c’est ce que sa mère lui avait toujours appris. De toute façon, elle aura surement l’occasion de se rendre compte par elle-même de ses qualités et se forger son opinion sur cette personne ! pensa-t-elle.  
Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle sentit la voiture s’arrêter.  
\- On est déjà arrivés ? dit-elle, surprise, à Daniel.  
\- Oui milady ! lui répondit-il en ouvrant la portière et en l’aidant à descendre.  
Elle se trouvait maintenant au pied des marches du perron, et c’est avec une petite appréhension qu’elle ne comprenait pas qu’elle franchit la porte du château.  
Un serviteur vint au devant d’elle :  
\- Madame ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
\- J’aimerais voir le shérif !  
L’homme parut gêné :  
\- C’est que…monseigneur ne reçoit plus à cette heure-ci !  
\- Il pourrait peut-être faire une exception pour moi ? dit-elle mielleuse.  
Le serviteur finit par céder, intimidé et il faut l’avouer sous le charme de cette belle demoiselle.  
\- D’accord ! Suivez-moi !  
\- Merci mon brave ! lui répondit-elle en lui touchant le bras, ce qui sembla décontenancer le pauvre homme qui ne savait plus où se mettre.  
Ahh les hommes ! pensa-t-elle. Ce sont eux les représentants du sexe faible !  
Elle le suivit au travers de dédales de corridors et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et plus rapidement.  
Qu’est-ce qui se passe Kate ? Reprends-toi ! se dit-elle. Tu ne te soucis pas de ce qu’on pense de toi d’habitude !  
Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle voulait plaire à son hôte, et surtout faire honneur à Robin.  
Elle arriva enfin devant une grande porte.  
\- C’est ici ! lui dit le serviteur.  
Et à la grande surprise de Kate, l’homme s’en alla, en la laissant là, sans même l’avoir annoncée.  
Avait-il si peur de son maître qu’il préférait déguerpir en vitesse ? songea-t-elle, repensant qu’il avait déjà outrepassé les ordres en l’amenant jusqu’ici. Cet homme était-il si cruel qu’il en terrorisait son personnel ?  
Elle mit de côté toutes ces questions et s’emplit de courage pour enfin oser ouvrir la porte, qui découvrit une immense salle au plafond très haut fait de poutres taillées dans le bois.  
La salle était presque vide hormis une magnifique table en bois de chêne qui trônait au milieu.  
Des corbeilles de fruit ainsi que des verres y étaient posés.  
Un homme châtain en cuir, plutôt jeune, avait la tête baissée. Kate s’aperçut qu’il écrivait.  
Mais sans relever la tête, il prit une coupe dans sa main et la tendit vers Kate :  
\- Apportez-moi du vin !  
\- Est-ce que je ressemble à une servante ? lui répondit-elle spontanément, surprise.  
C’est alors que l’homme daigna enfin relever la tête et montrer son visage.  
Kate reconnut immédiatement celui qui l’avait mise en rogne la veille en la faisant tomber et en continuant son chemin comme si de rien n’était.  
Une colère l’envahit et chauffa ses veines. Ainsi cet Allan, le nouveau shérif de Nottingham, c’était lui !  
Dans ce cas, son opinion sur cet homme était déjà toute faite, malgré les dires de son cousin.

Allan releva la tête, surpris par cette voix si douce et en même temps si sûre d’elle et arrogante.  
Il la détailla de bas en haut. Elle se tenait droite, fière, son menton fin et délicat relevé comme pour le défier. Il voyait dans ses yeux, même si d’où il se trouvait ne pouvait pas en voir la couleur, de l’hostilité.  
Elle portait une robe beige, simple mais bien ajustée à son corps élancé. Elle était assez jolie mais ses cheveux d’un noir de jais, relevés en un chignon parfait, la rendaient sévère.  
Son analyse lui assura que, malgré l’absence de toute parure ou d’objet de valeur sur elle, elle était de noble naissance.  
Une noble fière et arrogante, juste parce qu’elle avait eu la chance de venir au monde dans la bonne famille.  
Il détestait cette catégorie de gens qui pensait que tout leur était acquis de par leur rang.  
Il se racla la gorge et répondit néanmoins à sa question :  
\- Non ! Excusez-moi !  
Devoir porter des excuses à cette femme qui le prenait de haut lui en coutait mais la politesse l’y obligeait.  
\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
Kate essaya de se reprendre, respira profondément pour se calmer.  
\- On m’a dit que vous pourriez m’héberger !  
\- Je suis désolé, ce n’est pas un hôtel ici. Allez à l’auberge, la nourriture y est excellente ! ironisa-t-il.  
Ouhhh, Kate bouillait. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?  
\- Et de toute façon il n’y a plus de chambre de disponible ici ! dit-il en rabaissant la tête vers sa feuille, comme pour clore le débat.  
Et il osait lui mentir en plus ! Elle n’allait pas se laisser faire.  
\- Je viens de la part de Robin et Marian ! De Locksley ! précisa-t-elle, se retenant un sourire satisfait devant l’expression béate d’Allan. Vous vous souvenez ? Votre ancien compagnon de jeu ! ironisa-t-elle à son tour. Je suis sa cousine ! Kate de Ruddington !  
\- Sa cousine ?  
Bon sang ! Mais qu’avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? La cousine de Robin ! Il ne pouvait donc décemment pas lui refuser l’hospitalité. Il devait trop à son cousin pour ne pas lui accorder ce service.  
Il soupira, résigné, et héla un serviteur :  
\- Montrez sa chambre à mademoiselle s’il vous plait !  
\- Ahh parce que vous en avez de disponible maintenant ?  
Kate jubilait. Elle exultait de remettre à sa place cet arrogant personnage qui se croyait tout permis.  
Allan secoua la tête mais ne répondit mots.  
Kate suivit le serviteur avec un sourire victorieux qui ne fit qu’agacer Allan davantage. Mais elle stoppa son élan au seuil de la porte et se retourna :  
\- Ah au fait ! Ça vous arrive souvent de ne pas ramasser les choses que vous faites tomber ?  
\- Pardon ???  
Allan ne comprenait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. De quoi parlait-elle ?  
\- Non rien… !  
Puis elle sortit de la pièce sur ces mots.  
Cette femme l’exaspérait au plus haut point.  
\- Non rien ! répéta-t-il dans le vide, d’une moue dégoutée, comme le ferait un gamin de dix ans vexé.


	4. Ca commence bien

Kate se réveilla assez tard le lendemain matin. Elle avait passé la soirée à ranger ses quelques affaires dans sa chambre après avoir donné congé à Daniel qui était reparti pour Portsmouth. Il lui manquerait ce vieil homme, charmant mais maladroit avec les Ladys, pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire attendri.   
Elle avait ensuite passé le reste de sa soirée et même une bonne partie de la nuit, à son grand regret, à penser à cet homme soit disant Shérif et à son altercation avec lui. Ahh ! Il n’arrivait pas à la cheville d’Edward ça c’est sûr ! Paix à son âme ! pensa-t-elle tristement.  
Elle avait même demandé à ce que son souper soit servi dans sa chambre, de peur de le croiser. Elle avait besoin de se calmer et n’avait aucune envie de le voir. Mais même sans le voir, elle n’avait pas réussi à se le sortir de la tête et cela l’avait rendue de très mauvaise humeur en plus d’être en colère. En colère contre lui et surtout contre elle-même. En colère que ça la touche à ce point. Après tout elle n’en avait rien à faire de ce petit prétentieux. D’accord il était son hôte, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’elle était obligée de le côtoyer. Le château est assez grand ! tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. Mais elle avait toujours prôné l’harmonie et la paix et malheureusement, la cohabitation s’annonçait difficile, et cela la chagrinait.   
Mais ce n’est pas de ta faute ! C’est lui le mal élevé, incapable de recevoir des invités comme il se doit !   
Et c’est sur ces pensées confuses qu’elle avait réussi à trouver un sommeil loin d’être paisible.

Après s’être habillée et coiffée à la hâte, elle avait osé s’aventurer dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elle fut heureuse d’apprendre par un serviteur qu’Allan l’avait déjà pris depuis bien longtemps et travaillait maintenant dans son bureau.  
Elle eut donc tout le loisir d’apprécier son repas et de prendre son temps.  
Quand elle eut terminé, elle décida d’arpenter les couloirs du château pour se remémorer ces lieux qu’elle avait bien connue. Elle eut même l’immense plaisir de retrouver Elisabeth, la vieille cuisinière qui leur faisait des bons gouters à Robin et elle quand ils venaient au château. Elle avait apparemment survécue à la tornade Vasey. Après d’émouvantes retrouvailles, elle continua son exploration et ses pas la menèrent sans le vouloir jusqu’au bureau du Shérif. Elle allait faire demi tour quand un garde, visiblement très pressé, lui passa devant et cogna à la porte puis entra sans en attendre l’ordre.  
Sa curiosité la fit s’approcher pour écouter :  
\- Monseigneur ! dit l’homme, tout essoufflé. Nous avons retrouvé notre voleur.  
Il eut à ces mots toute l’attention d’Allan.  
\- Où est-il ?  
\- Dans la cour ! A votre disposition pour son jugement !  
\- Parfait ! dit Allan avec un grand sourire satisfait.  
Et il se leva en direction de la sortie, suivi du garde, et passa en coup de vent devant Kate qui n’eut pas le temps de voir venir et de se cacher.  
\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! lui dit-il sans même s’arrêter et continuant son chemin vers la cour.  
Kate rougit de honte d’avoir été prise en flagrant délit mais décida de les suivre. Après tout, la cour était un endroit public, elle avait le droit de s’y trouver, comme n’importe qui à Nottingham.

\- Alors ! Te voilà ! dit Allan à l’homme à genoux, points liés, au milieu de deux gardes. Tu nous as donné du fil à retordre ! Mais il faut croire que tu n’es pas si malin que ça !  
\- Pitié messire ! dit l’homme, qui n’ayant plus rien à perdre, sollicita la clémence du shérif.  
\- Qu’as-tu fait du butin ?  
\- Je l’ai donné aux villageois monseigneur !  
\- Aux villageois ? Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?  
\- Vous et Robin des Bois êtes mes idoles ! J’ai simplement voulu faire comme vous ! tenta-t-il de se justifier, ce qui provoqua un rire feinté de la part d’Allan.  
\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Les villageois ne sont pas dans le besoin. Moi et les nobles du Nottinghamshire y veillons personnellement ! Alors je répète la question : où as-tu mis l’argent, que tu as justement volé aux personnes que tu dis aider ? Car je t’apprends que cet argent leur était justement destiné !  
L’homme voyant que ça tournait mal pour lui, décida finalement d’avouer :  
\- Dans la grange à Nettlestone ! A l’étage à droite dans un tonneau… Pitié, ne me faites pas de mal ! supplia-t-il.  
Allan fit signe aux deux gardes :  
\- Relâchez-le !   
\- Messire vous êtes sûr ?  
\- J’ai dit relâchez-le !  
Et les gardes obéirent à cet ordre qui n’amenait pas d’opposition.  
L’homme, une fois libéré de ses liens, se leva et s’enfuit en courant sans demander son reste.  
Allan le regarda faire avec un petit sourire en coin avant de rentrer à l’intérieur du château mais en fut empêché par Kate qui se trouvait sur le seuil et qui avait vu toute la scène.  
\- Pourquoi l’avoir relâché vous êtes fou ? Vous n’êtes même pas sûr qu’il ait dit la vérité !  
\- C’est moi le shérif ici milady, c’est donc moi qui décide !  
\- Et bien dans ce cas laissez-moi-vous dire que vous êtes un piètre shérif !  
S’en était trop. Cette petite insolente allait trop loin.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Vous auriez préféré que je laisse mourir cet homme au bout d’une corde rien que pour faire plaisir ? dit-il, énervé et en même temps lassé de ce petit jeu.  
Kate se radoucit :  
\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais une petite sanction aurait quand même été plus judicieuse !  
Allan reprit son chemin alors qu’elle prononçait sa phrase, ennuyé de cette conversation, ce qui irrita Kate. Quel manque de politesse !   
Elle lui courut après pour le rattraper afin de finir sa phrase :  
\- Cet homme va recommencer ses méfaits ! C’est ça que vous voulez ? Un petit séjour de quelques jours en prison en guise de punition lui aurait peut-être fait comprendre l’illégalité de ses actes et le tort qu’il a pu causer !  
Allan s’arrêta brusquement, énervé. Kate, qui n’avait pas prévue ça lui rentra dedans, mais il commença à parler sans y prêter attention :  
\- Mademoiselle arrive, se croit tout permis, monte sur ses grands chevaux et se prend pour la meilleure ! Mais je vais vous dire une chose : je n’ai pas besoin de vos conseils ! Alors mêlez-vous de vos affaires !   
Il avait crié cette dernière phrase, excédé.  
Kate ne voulait pas se laisser démonter :  
\- Je pense que… !  
\- Oh non mon Dieu ! Au secours, une femme qui pense ! ironisa-t-il.  
Kate, vexée, décida de frapper là où ça fait mal : l’égo.  
\- Ahhh ça y est je comprends ! En fait c’est vous que vous n’avez pas voulu punir ! Cet homme c’est vous ! Un pauvre voleur minable qui n’est pas capable de gagner sa vie autrement !  
Il y eut soudain un silence macabre au sein du château. Allan, hors de lui, leva la main en direction de son visage mais retint son geste juste à temps.   
Kate prit soudain peur de cet homme. Mais elle vit qu’il avait les larmes yeux.  
Allan rabaissa sa main lentement et après un moment à la regarder droit dans les yeux, lui tourna le dos et repartit, silencieux, en direction de son bureau.  
Elle était allée trop loin. Elle s’en rendait compte à présent, et commença à regretter amèrement ses malheureuses paroles. Elle le regarda s’éloigner, pleine de remords.


	5. On ne la fait pas aux Locksley

Le déjeuner fut servi assez tard dans la grande salle. Kate n’eut d’autre choix que de le partager avec le maître des lieux. Ils mangèrent ainsi dans le silence, chacun le nez dans son assiette, n’osant se regarder. La tension était palpable.  
Kate savait qu’elle devait s’excuser, qu’elle devait faire le premier pas, mais elle n’y arrivait pas, c’était trop dur. Dès quelle s’apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, elle se ravisait. Elle décida donc de remettre ça à plus tard. Après tout, ce n’était pas si urgent.  
Mais Allan finit par briser le silence glacial :  
\- Au fait ! L’argent était bien là où il l’avait dit ! lui dit-il, content d’avoir eu raison sur ce point.  
\- C’est une bonne chose ! Je constate donc que les voleurs ne sont pas tous des menteurs !  
\- Est-ce que je dois le prendre pour moi ? se rebiffa Allan.  
\- Pourquoi ? Vous vous sentez visé ?  
Allan ne répondit pas et reporta son attention dans son assiette.  
Bon sang pourquoi elle avait dit ça ? Elle avait sorti ça comme ça, sans réfléchir. Quelle gaffeuse !  
Sans pouvoir se l’expliquer, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de le provoquer, c’était plus fort qu’elle. Pourtant ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Cet homme avait vraiment le chic pour la mettre hors d’elle.  
Mais heureusement, la situation présenta une échappatoire en l’arrivée dans la grande salle de Robin et Marian.  
Kate se leva à leur rencontre, le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles tellement elle était heureuse de les voir là, et alla enlacer son cousin.  
\- Robin !  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Allan  
\- C’est comma ça que tu accueilles de vieux amis ? lui demanda Robin dans une accolade pendant que Kate saluait Marian et Matthew dans ses bras.  
Mais Robin n’attendit pas la réponse d’Allan pour répondre à sa question :  
\- Nous sommes venus nous assurer que tu avais bien reçu ma chère cousine !  
Allan perdit instantanément son sourire.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Robin.  
Mais Kate vint à son secours :  
\- Très bien ! Mr A Dale est un excellent hôte et ma chambre est parfaite ! dit-elle dans un sourire pour le rassurer. Je suis très bien ici !  
\- Et bien c’est parfait tout ça !  
\- En fait nous sommes venus faire quelques achats en ville ! dit Marian. Mais Robin déteste ça ! Kate tu peux peut-être venir avec moi ?   
\- Oh oui avec plaisir !  
Quitter un peu ce château et son propriétaire ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.  
\- On va les laisser entre hommes ! dit la jeune maman dans un clin d’œil en direction de Robin et Allan.  
Et les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce, bras dessus, bras dessous.

\- Alors là je dois dire que ma cousine me sauve la mise ! dit Robin soulagé de ne pas avoir à accomplir cette corvée.  
\- Ta femme te connaît bien ! lui dit Allan dans un sourire.  
\- Oui ça c’est sûr ! Elle est super ! Dis, ça te dirais un peu d’exercice ?  
\- Tu penses à quoi ?  
\- Un petit combat à l’épée par exemple !  
\- Tu t’ennuies de ton ancienne vie à ce que je vois !  
Robin eut un regard explicite.  
\- Moi aussi ! confia Allan.  
Et les deux hommes s’esclaffèrent, se moquant de leur stupide nostalgie.

Kate et Marian se promenaient à travers les rues de la ville. Kate s’extasiait sur le bambin qu’elle tenait dans ses bras.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il est adorable ! Il a la marque des Locksley ! sourit-elle, son doigt caressant la petite fossette au menton du garçon.  
Marian acquiesça, regardant amoureusement et tendrement son fils.  
\- Tu es heureuse ça se voit ! Tu en rayonnes ! Ahh je suis tellement contente pour vous deux, après tout ce que vous avez traversé.  
\- Oui c’est vrai, je suis la femme la plus comblée du monde !  
\- Tu le mérites !  
Marian lui sourit affectueusement puis s’éloigna un peu pour regarder les capes sur une étale :  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-elle à Kate qui fixait sa taille. J’ai mis ma robe à l’envers ou quoi ?  
Mais Kate l’interrogea du regard et elle lui fit un grand sourire heureux en guise de réponse.  
\- Ohh Marian c’est merveilleux ! Ce que je peux être aveugle ce n’est pas croyable ! Mais pourquoi ne me l’as-tu pas dit petite cachotière ?  
\- Et bien, disons que l’occasion ne s’est pas vraiment présentée !  
\- Ahhh c’est super ! cria Kate toute excitée.  
Marian s’esclaffa de sa réaction :  
\- Kate, tout le monde nous regarde !  
\- Et alors ! Qu’ils nous regardent on s’en fiche ! C’est magnifique une femme enceinte !   
Et Kate enserra Marian.  
\- Félicitation ! Je vois que mon cousin ne perd pas de temps ! Il travaille bien à ce que je vois ! plaisanta-t-elle.  
\- Chut ! dit Marian, faussement indignée. Bon sinon, et toi ? Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.  
\- Bien !  
Kate venait soudain de perdre son enthousiasme.  
\- Bien ? Et c’est tout ? Tu es bien installée au château ?  
\- Oui ça peut aller !  
\- Ca peut aller… ! Kate qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Rien, tout va bien je t’assure !  
\- Je ne te crois pas !   
Voyant qu’elle n’obtiendrait pas gain de cause face à Marian, Kate décida de lui raconter.  
\- C’est juste… ! C’est cet Allan qui m’horripile ! Ohh Marian, t’es sûre que je ne peux pas venir chez vous ? Je me ferais toute petite dans un coin je te le jure ! supplia-t-elle. Même dormir par terre s’il le faut !   
\- Tu sais que c’est impossible pour le moment ! dit-elle, navrée. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ?  
\- Rien de grave. Il m’énerve c’est tout. Ce n’est qu’un gougeât mal élevé et prétentieux qui se croit tout permis sous prétexte qu’il est shérif !  
Elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec un dégout manifeste.  
Marian sourit à la réaction exagérée de la jeune femme.  
\- Et qu’a-t-il fait exactement pour obtenir ta sympathie ? ironisa Marian.  
\- Il m’a fait tomber et a continué son chemin sans même m’aider à me relever !  
Marian s’esclaffa pour de bon.  
\- Kate ! Tu ne crois pas que tu le prends trop à cœur ! Il n’y a rien de grave. Il ne s’en est certainement pas rendu compte c’est tout !  
\- Justement !  
\- Tu n’exagères pas un peu là ?  
\- C’est toi qui dis ça ? Je te rappelle que tu as fait la tête à Robin pendant un mois entier juste parce qu’il t’avait tiré les cheveux !  
\- Kate ! J’avais 10 ans ! s’exaspéra Marian. On est adulte maintenant, alors il faut essayer de réagir en tant que tel !  
\- Mais ce n’est pas que ça ! C’est son attitude « je me fiche de tout » et « c’est moi le chef » qui m’énerve.  
\- Je concède qu’Allan est un peu égoïste et imbu de sa personne ! Mais je ne comprends pas que ça te mette dans un tel état ! Tu te fiches éperdument de tout ça d’habitude !  
C’est en prononçant sa phrase que Marian eu un éclair de clairvoyance qui la fit sourire. Elle venait de comprendre une chose que Kate comprendrait certainement aussi un jour, mais avec du temps.

Le bruit de lames qui s’entrechoquaient dans la salle des armes résonnait dans toute l’aile du château.  
Nos deux héros transpiraient à grosses gouttes.  
\- Stop ! J’en peux plus ! dit Allan.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe Allan ? Tu perds la main ? A moins que tu ne te fasses trop vieux !  
\- Allez Robin ! Avoue aussi que tu voudrais arrêter !  
\- Nan ! Moi je pourrais continuer jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit ! mentit Robin qui ne voudrait jamais admettre ça, et surtout pas à Allan (fierté quand tu nous tiens).  
Mais il s’arrêta néanmoins pour reprendre son souffle.  
\- Au fait, merci d’avoir raconter ma vie à ta cousine ! dit Allan, ironique.  
Robin fut surpris :  
\- Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait !  
\- Ca ne me dérange pas à condition que les personnes au courant ne se servent pas de mon passé contre moi !  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Non rien… ! Laisse tomber, ce n’est pas bien important !  
\- Raconte ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a fait ?  
\- Et bien ! Disons qu’elle n’est pas de compagnie reposante !  
\- Comment ça ?  
Allan regarda son ami dans les yeux et ne put se résoudre à lui mentir.  
\- En toute honnêteté, ta cousine est invivable !  
\- Kate ?  
\- Arrogante et prétentieuse !  
\- Kate ?  
\- Exaspérante et horripilante !  
\- Kate ?  
\- Une gamine pourrie gâtée !  
\- Kate ?  
\- Mais arrête de dire « Kate ? » ! Oui Kate ! s’énerva Allan.  
\- La personne que tu me décris n’est pas ma cousine ! dit Robin, réellement surpris.  
\- Je t’assure que si Robin ! C’est une vraie peste ! S’il te plait, dis-moi que sa résidence au château n’est que provisoire ! Elle ne va pas rester longtemps hein ? espéra Allan.  
\- Et bien malheureusement je ne sais pas ! C’est vrai que cette situation est un peu batarde. Mais on ne peut pas l’accueillir chez nous pour le moment. C’est pour ça que je me disais que tu pourrais me rendre ce service. Mais si vraiment elle te dérange, je vais essayer de m’arranger autrement ! dit Robin, embêté.  
Allan s’en voulait de lui avoir dit tout ça. Bien sûr qu’il pouvait lui rendre ce service. Après tout ce qu’il avait fait pour lui, c’était la moindre des choses.  
\- Non Robin, ça va ! Elle ne me dérange pas. Elle peut rester ne t’en fais pas. Il faut juste que j’ai une petite conversation avec la demoiselle c’est tout !  
Robin acquiesça, soulagé. Mais la description qu’Allan venait de faire de Kate le taraudait. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Mais il ne pensait pas qu’Allan lui ait menti, il n’avait aucune raison. Il ne voyait donc qu’une seule explication possible au comportement de sa cousine, et cela le fit sourire.


	6. Nouveau regard

Après le départ de Robin et Marian en milieu d’après midi, Kate et Allan se retrouvèrent, à leur grand dam, seuls dans la grande salle.  
Ils se regardèrent, sans que chacun n’ose dire quoi que se soit. Et c’est finalement en même temps qu’ils décidèrent à briser le silence :  
\- Je… !  
Ils sourirent de la situation.  
\- Allez-y !  
\- Non je vous en prie !  
Kate inspira profondément pour se donner du courage :  
\- Je suis désolée ! Pour ce matin ! précisa-t-elle. Mes mots ont dépassé ma bouche, mais je ne le pensais pas ! Pardon !  
Allan acquiesça, content qu’elle s’excuse. Même si c’était la moindre des choses !   
Il y eut un silence que Kate brisa :  
\- Et vous ?  
\- Quoi moi ?  
\- Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire il me semble !  
\- Ah oui ! Ecoutez Kate, nous sommes amenés à vivre ensemble pendant une période indéterminée. Je propose qu’on évite si possible de se prendre la tête, et le plus facile serait de nous éviter ! Que chacun vive sa vie ! Bien sûr il reste les repas, où je ne vais décemment pas vous laisser manger toute seule, mais je crois que pour ces moments où nous sommes obligés de nous côtoyer, il faut que chacun y mette du sien, pour le bien de tous et aussi notre confort de vie, vous ne croyez pas ?  
\- Si ! Tout a fait d’accord !  
\- Alors trêve ? demanda Allan en lui tendant la main, soulagé qu’elle voie les choses comme lui.  
\- Trêve ! répondit Kate en la lui serrant, comme pour sceller leurs paroles par le geste.

Et c’est ce moment que choisi un autre arrivant, que tous deux connaissaient, pour entrer.  
\- Much !!! s’écria Kate en s’élançant vers lui, l’ayant immédiatement reconnu. Tu n’as pas changé ! lui dit-elle alors qu’elle l’enlaçait en guise de bonjour.  
Il fallut à Much attendre qu’elle s’écarte pour pouvoir regarder la femme qui venait de l’agripper et la reconnaître :  
\- Kate ! Oh mon Dieu ! Vous en revanche avez bien changé ! Vous êtes devenue une femme ! Et magnifique qui plus est !  
Kate, se prenant au jeu, tourna sur elle-même dans un sourire resplendissant.  
Allan la regarda d’un drôle d’air. C’était la première fois qu’il la voyait réellement sourire. Ou alors il n’y avait jamais prêté attention. Et Dieu sait que son sourire était magnifique ! Elle paraissait en fait moins sévère, plus jeune, resplendissante de joie de vivre. Il la voyait d’un autre œil. Qui sait ! Peut-être que Robin avait raison finalement ! Peut-être qu’elle pouvait se montrer gentille, douce et aimable.  
\- Ma parole c’est le jour des visites aujourd’hui ou quoi ? demanda Allan à Much, mais le pauvre ne comprenait pas.   
\- Tu viens de manquer Marian et Robin à l’instant ! lui expliqua la jeune femme.  
Puis elle le détailla dans un sourire :  
\- J’ai appris la nouvelle ! Lord Much de Bonchurch !  
Much lui répondit par un sourire fier.  
\- Je suis heureuse pour toi ! C’est incroyable ! Je suis revenue au bon moment on dirait. Quand tout va pour le mieux pour vous et l’Angleterre ! J’en suis ravie.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui t’amènes ? demanda Allan.  
\- Et bien en fait, je me demandais si tu pouvais me prêter des tables et des bancs pour le mariage. Eve veut célébrer ça à Bonchurch mais nous ne sommes pas assez équipés pour recevoir tout le monde !  
\- Attends ! demanda Kate, surprise. Dis-moi que j’ai bien tout compris : tu vas te marier ?  
\- Oui ! La semaine prochaine !  
\- Ahhhh ! Mais c’est génial ! cria-t-elle en réenlaçant Much. Finalement, Robin ne lui avait pas tout raconté.  
Allan leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré devant tant de débordement de joie inutile. Décidément cette femme était contradictoire : un instant elle pouvait être d’une humeur de chien, et l’instant d’après sauter dans tous les sens de bonheur. Mais que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l’autre, elle était très démonstrative et spontanée, ça c’est sûr !  
Much souriait de la réaction explicite de Kate. Puis regarda Allan, attendant toujours sa réponse :  
\- Ah oui ! se souvint-il. Oui vas-y, prends ce qu’il te faut !  
\- Merci !   
\- Tu as besoin d’aide ? demanda Kate. Et puis il faut absolument que je rencontre la future madame Much de Bonchurch maintenant !  
Effectivement, deux mains de plus ne serait peut-être pas de trop. Il acquiesça, ce qui fit sourire Kate jusqu’aux oreilles. Mais ses yeux dévièrent vers Allan. Il la regardait bizarrement, et elle perdit son sourire, gênée. Mais elle fixa son regard, sans pouvoir en décrocher. Elle le remarquait enfin. Il avait des yeux magnifiques ! D’un bleu profond et intense. Elle n’en avait jamais vu de semblables. Comment ne les avait-elle pas remarqués plus tôt ?  
Et au bout d’un moment, elle finit par baisser les yeux en espérant ne pas sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mais Much vint à son secours sans le vouloir :  
\- Bon ! On y va ? J’ai beaucoup de choses à faire et je ne dois pas trainer !  
Kate acquiesça vivement et le suivi, laissant Allan seul dans la grande salle, soudain bien vide.


	7. Fiesta

Kate passa la semaine suivante à aider Much et Eve pour le mariage. Elle eut ainsi tout le loisir de faire la connaissance de la future mariée, avec qui elle s’entendait à merveille. Cela lui faisait du bien de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes aussi sympathiques.   
Et les préparatifs du mariage prenaient tout son temps, ce qu’elle loua fort car de ce fait n’avait pas le temps de s’ennuyer et de s’apitoyer au château à éviter le shérif.  
Elle n’avait pas eu vraiment l’occasion de lui reparler depuis leur dernière entrevue la semaine passée, mais elle avait maintes et maintes fois, malgré elle, pensé à ce regard qu’elle ne pouvait sortir de son esprit, et cela lui déplaisait fortement.   
Ne te laisse pas voler ton cœur Kate ! se reprit-elle. Tu sais ce que ça a donné la dernière fois !

Le jour J arriva donc à la vitesse de l’éclair. Le mariage allait être célébré dehors, par un prêtre des environs. Much avait tout naturellement demandé à Robin d’être son témoin, ce que celui-ci avait accepté avec une grande joie, et Marian serait celui de la mariée. Quant à Kate, c’est avec un immense honneur qu’elle avait accepté d’être justement demoiselle d’honneur. Son rôle était de porter la traine et d’aider la mariée à s’habiller ; rôle qu’elle prit très à cœur car elle avait toujours adoré les mariages.  
Ce fut aussi l’occasion pour elle de rencontrer le reste de la bande d’anciens outlaws. Elle se souvenait vaguement de Will, mais fit la connaissance de Djaq, sa toute récente épouse ; et de Petit Jean, accompagné de son fils.  
Kate était admirative devant la jeune sarazine. Devant cette femme, qui, loin de son pays, s’était battue aux côtés des anglais pour une cause juste et noble. Elle avait tellement de connaissances et excellait dans son domaine : la médecine. Elle était belle, douce et généreuse en même temps d’être forte et d’un tempérament suffisant pour se faire respecter des hommes. Comme elle aimerait être comme elle ! avait pensé Kate lors de leur rencontre.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça !  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire Eve ? demanda Kate, qui ajustait la robe de mariée à la jeune femme.  
\- Me marier ! dit la jeune femme, sur un ton évident, en s’éloignant de Kate pour aller s’affaler sur une chaise. C’est trop dur ! Je n’y arriverai pas !  
\- Chut chut ! la rassura Kate. Evidemment que tu vas y arriver ! Parce que ce jour sera l’un des plus beaux et importants de toute ton existence.   
\- Mais justement ! paniqua Eve.  
\- Tu l’aimes ?  
Eve regarda Kate avec de grands yeux, surprise de sa question :  
\- Evidemment !  
\- Alors pourquoi cette réaction ? Si tu l’aimes, tu n’as pas à te poser de questions. Fonce ! C’est l’homme de ta vie non ?  
Eve acquiesça.  
\- Tu en es convaincu ? insista Kate.  
\- Oui !  
\- Redis-le !  
\- Oui !  
\- Plus fort !  
\- Oui !!!! hurla-t-elle.  
Et les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire aux éclats, se moquant de ce stupide moment de panique.  
\- Merci ! dit Eve, redevenant plus sérieuse.  
\- C’est normal ! Je ne peux pas te laisser commettre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie en abandonnant ce pourquoi tu t’es préparée pendant des mois ! lui répondit-elle en l’étreignant. Allez, on y va ! Tu as quelque chose à accomplir aujourd’hui !  
Eve commençait à se diriger vers la porte mais stoppa net :  
\- Est-ce que je suis jolie ?  
Kate s’exaspéra de son manque de confiance en elle.  
\- Tu es plus que magnifique ! Ton futur mari ne va même pas en revenir !  
La future mariée sourit, soulagée, et se décida enfin à sortir de la maison pour aller rejoindre Much qui l’attendait près de l’autel, entouré de Robin et de Marian. Il y avait dans l’assistance toutes les personnes importantes pour lui, et qui donc l’étaient devenues pour Eve aussi.  
Elle jeta un dernier coup d’œil à Kate derrière elle, et se décida enfin à remonter l’allée.

La cérémonie fut plutôt longue, et Kate passa la majeure partie du temps à jeter des regards furtifs vers Allan, élégant dans son costume neuf. Il avait l’air de vraiment s’ennuyer, et cela la fit sourire.  
Mais enfin la fête s’ensuivit, et la joie et la bonne humeur gagnèrent alors tous le monde sans exception.   
Kate s’amusa à observer le shérif dans ce qui semblait être son environnement. Il buvait et riait de bon cœur avec ses anciens comparses d’anecdotes qu’elle ne comprenait pas bien ; et taquinait le pauvre Much qui visiblement n’était pas aussi offusqué qu’il voulait bien le faire paraître. Kate pensa même avec un sourire qu’il ne détestait pas tant que ça en réalité.  
Puis vint le moment de danser. Much invita, avec une joie manifeste, son dorénavant épouse qui resplendissait de bonheur. Tous les regards convergèrent alors sur les deux jeunes mariés.  
Puis ils furent rejoints par la majorité des invités, dont Djaq et Will qui respiraient le grand amour. Marian finit elle aussi par convaincre son mari d’accepter de danser avec elle. Il ne resta alors plus que Kate, Allan et Petit Jean à la table.  
\- Vous voulez danser ? proposa ce dernier à Kate.  
\- Oh non merci ! répondit-elle, timide.  
\- Allez ! Faut savoir se lâcher dans la vie ! lui dit Allan, tout en lui versant du vin dans son verre.  
Mais elle y posa sa main comme pour l’en empêcher.  
\- Vous ne buvez pas ! Vous ne dansez pas ! Qu’est-ce que vous faites pour vous amuser ? demanda Petit Jean.  
\- Oh je crois que mademoiselle ne sais pas s’amuser ! lui dit Allan, provocateur.  
\- Bien sur que si je sais ! Evidemment ! répondit-elle d’un ton rude, vexée.  
\- Alors montrez-le nous ! la défia-t-il.  
Kate le fixa droit dans les yeux, d’un regard aussi noir que la nuit.  
Ah ça oui ! Elle allait leur montrer ! Elle allait LUI montrer qu’il avait tort ! Et avec grand plaisir ! se décida-t-elle en buvant son verre cul sec, devant Allan et Petit Jean qui en étaient tout deux abasourdis.


	8. Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu ?

Kate se réveilla avec une migraine épouvantable. Elle eut un mal fou à ouvrir les yeux et mit quelques minutes à essayer de deviner où elle se trouvait. Quand elle eut pris ses repères dans la pièce qui tournait autour d’elle, elle essaya de se lever, mais un bras en travers de sa taille l’en empêcha. Elle se tourna alors vers l’obstacle pour comprendre et vit une tête brune enfouie dans l’oreiller. Mais c’est justement à ce moment qu’elle se retourna.  
Kate ouvrit la bouche de stupeur à la vue de cet homme endormi là, dans son lit, à côté d’elle. Cet homme qui n’avait rien à faire là.  
\- Non c’est pas vrai ! C’est pas possible ! se dit-elle horrifiée. Ce n’est pas réel Kate ! tenta-elle de se consoler.   
Mais malheureusement, une douleur entre les cuisses lui fit prendre conscience que ce cauchemar n’était en fait que l’horrible réalité. Elle avait eu du mal à se réveiller, mais là elle l’était pour de bon. Et elle se serait bien passée d’un telle « surprise ».  
\- Mon Dieu qu’ai-je fait ?   
Elle essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille pour comprendre comment elle avait pu en arriver là, mais en vain. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était d’avoir bu comme un trou pour montrer à cet homme justement qu’il avait tort. Elle avait réussi ! Et voilà où elle en était ! se maudit-elle.   
\- Te voilà dans de beaux draps ma fille ! Au sens propre comme au figuré ! rit-elle jaune.  
Bon sang Kate ! Tu as réussi à préserver ta vertu pendant toutes ces années, non sans mal, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour la donner à un homme que tu détestes et que tu ne connais que depuis à peine une semaine.   
Et le pire, c’est qu’elle ne se souvenait de rien. Mais à la réflexion : peut-être valait-il mieux finalement ! se consola-t-elle.  
Elle se mit à rire devant sa bêtise et sa stupidité. Un rire nerveux et désespéré qui réveilla monseigneur le shérif qui ronflait à côté d’elle.  
\- Nan ! Maman laisse-moi dormir encore un peu !  
\- Je ne suis pas votre mère ! lui dit Kate en se levant et se parant de la couverture.

Cette voix douce mais si froide lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Quelque chose clochait. Il mit un temps à s’habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la chambre. Puis finit par apercevoir une femme. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns détachés qui ondulaient sur ses épaules. Elle était emmitouflée dans une couverture et semblait…nue ?  
Allan se leva d’un bond en prenant conscience de la situation.  
\- Sortez de ma chambre ! lui cria-t-elle.  
\- Ahhh !!!   
Pourquoi hurlait-elle ? Il avait un de ces mal de crâne. Il essayait de se rappeler ce qu’il fichait là, dans cette chambre qui n’était pas la sienne, quand des souvenirs confus lui revinrent en mémoire :  
\- Oh non ! Bordel de merde !  
\- Vous n’avez pas besoin d’être vulgaire ! Allez-vous-en !  
\- Et minute ! On se calme d’accord ?   
\- Sortez ! s’emporta-t-elle avec une voix suraigüe.  
\- Hé ! dit Allan offusqué. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes chez moi ici !  
\- Mais c’est MA chambre ! lui rétorqua-t-elle, en le mettant littéralement à la porte et lui fermant la porte au nez.  
\- Non mais je rêve !   
Il resta planté là, complètement abasourdi, et n’ayant toujours pas clairement compris ce qui se passait réellement. Et même pas encore réveillé qui plus est.  
Mais soudain, la porte s’ouvrit à toute volée et il se prit un vêtement en pleine figure avant qu’elle ne se referme aussitôt.  
Le vêtement en question n’était autre que son pantalon, et ceci lui fit enfin prendre conscience qu’il se trouvait en fait en tenu d’Adam dans le couloir, ce qui éveilla sa colère.  
Elle osait le mettre dehors ! De chez lui ! Décidément cette petite peste ne perdait rien pour attendre !  
Il cacha rapidement son anatomie, et tout en paraissant le plus calme et digne qui soit, pas le moins du monde gêné de la situation devant ses gardes qui avaient vu la scène, il se jura intérieurement qu’il lui ferait payer très cher cette humiliation.


	9. Dispute fracassante

Kate passa une bonne partie de la matinée à se morfondre dans sa chambre. A essayer de se calmer et de comprendre la situation. Pourquoi avait-elle bu ? Pourquoi avait-elle voulu relever le défi de cet homme ? Cet homme dont elle n’avait rien à faire qui plus est ! tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Et pourquoi ce gougeât avait-il profité de la situation ? Il avait bien du voir qu’elle n’était pas dans son état normal !  
Mais ce qui est fait est fait, et il fallait absolument qu’elle trouve une solution à leur « problème ». Le mieux était de faire comme s’il ne s’était rien passé. Après tout, c’était presque vrai dans son cas ! Elle arriverait peut-être à s’en tirer sans trop de conséquences.  
Elle décida donc enfin de sortir de sa chambre, et prit son courage à deux mains pour aller affronter Allan et lui exposer ses résolutions.  
Elle le trouva dans la grande salle. Il était mal coiffé et habillé n’importe comment, assis à la table, un bras soutenant sa tête et le regard dans le vide. Il avait une sacrée gueule de bois visiblement. Bien fait pour lui ! pensa-t-elle méchamment.   
Elle respira un grand coup et s’approcha, ce qui lui fit lever la tête dans sa direction.  
\- Tiens ! Quelle surprise ! dit-il ironiquement, n’ayant visiblement aucune joie à la voir.  
\- Je crois qu’il faut qu’on discute !  
\- Pas envie !  
\- Ne faites pas votre bébé et soyez un peu sérieux ! s’emporta-t-elle.   
C’était déjà assez difficile pour elle d’amorcer la conversation et de devoir aborder ce sujet, alors il fallait mieux qu’il y mette du sien aussi.  
\- Non mais je rêve ! Je vous rappelle que j’étais tout apte à discuter moi ce matin. C’est vous qui m’avez fichu dehors !  
\- Oui c’est vrai ! Je vous demande pardon ! dit-elle, confuse. Mais comprenez-moi, j’ai paniqué c’est tout !  
\- Mmmmm !   
Il avait l‘air de se fiche complètement de ce qu’elle disait et cela raviva sa colère. Mais elle prit sur elle pour pouvoir continuer la conversation :  
\- Ecoutez Allan ! Ce n’était qu’un petit moment d’égarement sans grande importance ! Je pense qu’on devrait oublier ce qui s’est passé ! Vous n’êtes-pas d’accord ?  
Il y eut un silence qui sembla durer une éternité et Kate crut même qu’il ne l’avait pas écouté. Mais il finit enfin par répondre à sa question :  
\- D’accord ! Après tout, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile !  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.  
\- Rien ! Juste que cette nuit n’avait rien d’inoubliable de toute façon.  
Kate fut stupéfaite. Comment osait-il ?   
\- C’est peut-être parce que vous étiez rond comme une barrique que vous n’êtes pas capable de vous en souvenir ! dit-elle, vexée.  
\- Comme vous ?   
Elle décida de ne pas répondre à sa provocation. Il continua :  
\- Ou c’est peut-être parce que ma partenaire n’avait rien d’extraordinaire !  
Alors là s’en était trop. Kate ne put se contenir davantage. Elle prit un pichet sur la table et lui lança en pleine figure. Allan eut juste le temps de le voir venir et de l’éviter de justesse pour qu’il finisse sa course sur le mur derrière lui et de s’éclater dessus.  
\- Hé ! Un costume tout neuf ! lui dit-il, faussement indigné, car il venait de se prendre des éclaboussures de vin.  
Il se retourna pour voir les dégâts sur la tapisserie :  
\- Faudra me rembourser ça ! la pointa-il du doigt.  
Kate bouillait. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Elle se leva brutalement et quitta la pièce, furibonde ; et blessée dans sa fierté.

Comment osait-il ! Elle n’était pas extraordinaire, c’est la meilleure de l’année celle là ! Il était trop soûl pour s’en rappeler c’est tout ! Ca n’a rien à voir avec toi ! tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.  
Kate marchait d’un pas rapide et enragé. Elle n’arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Quel mufle ! Elle errait sans but à travers le château lorsqu’elle passa devant le perron et s’arrêta net. Elle décida de sortir faire un tour. Peut-être que le grand air la calmerait. Elle se dirigea donc vers les écuries et « emprunta » un cheval.  
Elle pensait se changer les idées en galopant, mais ses pensés revinrent encore et toujours au même sujet : elle n’avait jamais rencontré d’homme aussi impoli, grossier, impertinent…  
Mais toi aussi tu étais ivre Kate ! pensa-t-elle tout à coup. Mais ce n’était pas une raison pour être aussi désagréable ! se reprit-elle. Elle ne lui trouverait pas d’excuses ! Non ! C’était hors de question ! Elle n’était pas la seule fautive à ce qui venait de se produire... Et pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle de rien ? Elle n’avait quand même pas du boire à ce point là !  
Soudain elle fit changer de direction à son cheval. Elle avait besoin d’éclaircir certains points.

Elle arriva à Locksley quelques temps après. Le village était en pleine activité et cela devait déjà faire plusieurs heures que les hommes travaillaient aux champs.  
Elle trouva Marian dehors avec son fils. Elle l’aidait à marcher et son visage rayonnait. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde fatiguée et ne portait aucune conséquence de la veille. Pas comme elle ! se dit-elle, ayant toujours mal à la tête.   
Marian lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu’elle la vit :  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t’aurais pas pensé d’attaque de sitôt après la soirée d’hier !  
\- Oui justement ! dit-elle en descendant de sa monture. J’aimerais t’en parler. Robin n’est pas là ?  
\- Il dort encore ! répondit Marian sur le ton de l’évidence. Il est rentré tard hier soir !  
\- Pas toi ?  
\- Kate qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, surprise. Tu sais bien que je suis rentrée tôt à cause de Matthew.  
\- Et bien en fait non ! Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose à vrai dire !  
Marian eut un sourire qui en disait long :  
\- C’est marrant mais je n’en suis pas surprise !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Disons que tu avais l’air de bien t’amuser quand je suis partie !  
\- Oh Marian ! S’il te plait arrête et dis-moi nom d’un chien ! s’impatienta-t-elle en voyant que la jeune femme laissait planer le mystère.   
\- Mais il n’y a rien de grave ! la rassura-t-elle. Tu ne faisais que danser !  
\- Avec qui ?  
\- Avec Allan ! Tu n’as fait que danser avec lui toute la soirée !  
Kate s’assit par terre tellement elle était déconcertée.  
\- Mais pourquoi m’as-tu laissé faire ?  
Marian vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle, Matthew sur ses genoux.  
\- Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Tu t’amusais et je ne vois pas pourquoi je t’en aurai empêché.  
\- Avec Allan ! T’as bien du voir que je n’étais pas dans mon état normal !  
\- Et alors ! Vous étiez en froid aux dernières nouvelles. On s’est dit que ça ne pouvait que vous aider et vous rapprocher un peu.  
\- Nous rapprocher un peu ! dit-elle, ironique.  
Marian devint suspicieuse à sa réaction :  
\- Kate ! Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?  
Kate prit alors conscience de la situation. Elle avait failli se vendre à cause de sa stupide colère. Il fallait absolument qu’elle redresse les choses. Personne ne devait savoir, c’était un impératif, dans quel cas elle et Allan seraient dans une situation bien plus grave qu’elle ne l’était.  
\- Non rien ! se radoucit-elle. C’est juste que j’ai du mal à me rappeler des événements d’hier et que ça m’ennuie de savoir que j’ai dansé avec lui c’est tout.  
\- Oui je vois ça ! Ça ne peut qu’être grave pour que tu viennes ici en trombe à cette heure et dans cet état ! dit-elle, moqueuse.  
\- C’est juste que je n’aime pas perdre toute lucidité et je voulais savoir si je ne m’étais pas trop « compromise » hier soir ! se justifia-t-elle.  
\- Mmmm ! Non ! Pas à se que je sache en tout cas. Et puis je crois que Petit Jean à bien veiller sur toi, et surtout sur Allan ! dit-elle dans un rire.  
Ouf ! Dans ce cas personne n’aurait de soupçons sur l’issue malheureuse de leur « danse » effrénée.  
Marian décida de la taquiner encore un peu :  
\- En tout cas je peux vous dire que vous formiez un joli couple tous les deux ! Tous seuls au milieu de la piste dans cette danse endiablée ! Vous avez presque failli faire de l’ombre à nos jeunes mariés !  
\- Ahhhh non ! dit Kate en bousculant Marian affectueusement en guise de rébellion.   
Marian s’amusait beaucoup de la situation. La réaction de Kate et sa perte d’inhibition « grace » à l’alcool de la veille n’avait que confirmer ce qu’elle savait déjà.  
La jeune maman se releva dans les rires et Kate finit par s’esclaffer à son tour de sa bêtise en comprenant qu’elle ne faisait que plaisanter : elle était tombée droit dans le piège !


	10. Faut pas énerver un Sherif

\- Le cheval est en vue messire ! Avec la lady !  
Allan se précipita à la tour pour vérifier les dires de Keith, son second, par lui-même. Et effectivement, un cheval galopait en direction du château et la femme qui le montait semblait être Kate. Ahh ! Cette petite peste ne perd rien pour attendre ! Je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe. Il ne faut pas non plus me prendre pour un imbécile !   
Et Allan quitta la tour d’un pas vif en direction de la cour.

Kate arriva en ville et fut surprise de l’inhabituelle activité qui y régnait. Quand elle fut près du château, elle fut même étonnée de voir une horde de garde, ainsi qu’Allan sur le perron et qui visiblement… l’attendait ? Et il semblait : en colère ? Mais qu’avait-elle fait encore ?  
Elle descendit néanmoins de son cheval assez nonchalamment et monta les quelques marches du perron pour se diriger vers Allan, comme si de rien n’était.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
\- Ce qui se passe ? s’énerva Allan. C’est pas vrai, elle me demande ce qui se passe ! Je vous informe que mes hommes sont, depuis plusieurs heures, à la recherche du voleur de chevaux.  
\- Du voleur de chev… ?  
Elle comprit alors.  
\- Mais je l’ai juste emprunté ! Ce n’est pas la peine d’en faire toute une montagne ! Je vous l’ai ramené non ?  
\- Quand on « emprunte » quelque chose mademoiselle, on demande la permission avant ! Je ne pouvais pas deviner que ce n’était que vous ! dit-il comme si elle était insignifiante et sans la moindre importance.  
\- Et vous avez mis toute une armée à ma recherche pour un malheureux cheval ?  
\- Vous apprendrez que je déteste qu’on me vole !  
\- Bah oui ! C’est le propre des voleurs ça non ?  
A la vue de la réaction d’Allan et de la fureur dans ses yeux, elle regretta instantanément ses paroles.  
\- Dans le cas présent, c’est vous la voleuse ! Qu’on l’emmène aux cachots.  
\- Pardon ?  
Kate parla en même temps que Keith, abasourdi par la demande d’Allan.  
\- Monsieur, vous n’y pensez pas ! continua le jeune homme.  
\- J’ai dit : emmenez-là ! C’est un ordre ! hurla-t-il  
\- Mais vous n’êtes pas sérieux ? demanda Kate, incrédule.   
Il plaisantait, ce n’était pas possible autrement ! pensa-t-elle.  
\- Mais je ne fais qu’appliquer vos conseils pour dissuader les voleurs de recommencer leurs méfaits, Milady ! « Un petit séjour en prison en guise de punition pour lui faire comprendre l’illégalité de ses actes et le tort qu’il a pu causer ! » Vous vous souvenez ?   
Oh bon sang ! Oui elle se souvenait. Mais elle n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il oserait l’appliquer pour elle.  
\- Mais je n’ai rien volé ! se défendit-elle.  
\- Non ! Mais ça vous passera peut-être l’envie d’ «emprunter » sans demander l’autorisation préalable au propriétaire.  
\- Vous n’êtes qu’un… !  
\- Allez-y ! Je rêverais de l’entendre ! la provoqua-t-il.  
Elle se ravisa. Dans l’état de fureur où il était, mieux valait ne pas le provoquer davantage et aggraver son cas.  
\- Je vous déteste ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant pendant que deux gardes l’emmenaient malgré eux en direction des geôles.   
\- Si vous me permettez, je pense que Monseigneur y est allé fort avec cette jeune femme !  
\- On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis Keith ! Reprenez tous vos postes ! Le spectacle est terminé !


	11. Explications

Kate, furieuse et révoltée, faisait des vas et viens dans sa cellule. Elle n’en revenait toujours pas : il avait osé ! Ce malotru venait de la jeter en prison ! Ou plutôt non : l’avait fait jeter en prison, car il n’avait même pas été capable d’accomplir ça lui-même le lâche. Pour un malheureux cheval en plus ! Elle n’avait pas mérité ça ! Il était allé trop loin et elle se promit de lui faire regretter. On ne met pas une Dame en prison pour si peu, c’était ni plus ni moins que du machisme. Elle lui ferait payer d’une manière ou d’une autre. Elle ne savait pas encore comment mais elle trouverait.

Allan n’arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il se leva soudainement pour faire les cents pas dans son bureau. Il pensait encore et toujours à cette femme, dans ses geôles en ce moment même. Il avait osé…il n’en revenait pas lui-même. Car maintenant qu’il était calmé, il se rendait compte qu’elle n’avait peut-être pas méritée un châtiment aussi sévère. Il s’était toujours efforcé dans sa vie de crime et de hors la loi, de respecter les femmes. C’était un principe auquel sa mère tenait beaucoup et avait toujours inculqué à ses deux fils. Mais elle, cette femme là, faisait naitre en lui des réactions qu’il ne comprenait pas. Il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même. Elle était tellement horripilante, exaspérante, agaçante… Mais en même temps si pleine de surprises et de contrastes. Elle était tellement spontanée, passionnée et mystérieuse. Il se rendait compte en fait que depuis son arrivée, il n’avait pas eu le temps de s’ennuyer. Elle amenait du piquant dans sa nouvelle vie devenue trop tranquille. Et malgré la colère qu’elle provoquait en lui, en fait il s’amusait. Elle avait apporté à sa vie ce qui lui faisait défaut depuis un certain temps et dont il avait cruellement besoin : le danger et l’excitation. Cette petite peste était en fait une tornade qui amenait un vent de fraicheur et de renouveau à son quotidien trop monotone. Il sourit à cette idée et pensa à ce visage hautain et rebelle. En fait elle était jolie quand ses yeux, gris comme un ciel d’orage, le regardaient avec colère. Il pensa aussi à ses longs cheveux bruns qui ondulaient dans son dos et qui sentaient si bon. A sa peau de nacre si douce et ses lèvres pulpeuses qui n’appelaient que les baisers. Non en fait, elle n’était même pas jolie, elle était magnifique. Et encore plus que cela quand elle le regardait avec désir. Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent alors à la nuit dernière. Elle était si belle et tellement réceptive à ses caresses. Cruellement, il n’éprouvait aucun remord à ce qui s’était produit. Il aurait du s’excuser, se comporter en gentleman, essayer de la rassurer, mais le fait est qu’il était égoïstement ravi de la tournure qu’avaient prit les événements.  
Il prit alors une décision : il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser plus de temps dans ce cachot sordide.   
Il traversa la pièce et appela son second qui arriva presque aussitôt :  
\- Oui monseigneur ?  
\- Libérez-la !  
Le pauvre Keith ne savait plus quoi penser des sautes d’humeur de son seigneur :  
\- Vous êtes sûr Monsieur ?  
\- Oui ! Allez-y !  
Cette courte phrase donna un sourire éclatant au jeune homme roux, visiblement ravi de ce nouvel ordre, qu’il exécuterait pour une fois avec plaisir.

\- Elle refuse de sortir Monseigneur !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J’ai ouvert la porte mais elle ne veut pas bouger !  
\- Ce n’est pas possible !  
Allan décida de descendre aux prisons lui-même. Ce n’était pas normal et il faut avouer qu’il commençait à s’inquiéter.  
Il la trouva effectivement assise contre le mur, devant la porte grande ouverte, la tête fixant le sol et ne bougeant pas d’un poil.  
\- Kate ! Vous pouvez sortir ! lui dit Allan.  
Mais il n’eut aucune réponse et elle resta immobile, comme une statue.  
Il s’approcha et s’assit à côté d’elle.  
\- Kate ! dit-il doucement. Je suis désolé ! J’avoue que je suis allé trop loin dans mon…emportement. Mais s’il vous plait : venez !  
Mais il n’eut aucune réponse. Il lui toucha le bras pour voir si elle réagissait, et effectivement, ses yeux dévièrent vers sa main. Au bout d’un moment, elle se décida à parler :  
\- Expliquez-moi comment en sommes-nous arrivés là !   
\- Je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases en fait !  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais plus très bien ! Je crois que c’est votre façon de me prendre de haut qui m’a énervé !  
\- Vous prendre de haut ? Mais c’est vous qui êtes hautain et prétentieux ! Et mal élevé qui plus est !  
\- Mais que vous ai-je fait ? J’aimerais bien le savoir !  
\- Vous m’avez bousculé et êtes parti comme un voleur sans même m’aider à me relever !  
\- Ca y est ! Encore et toujours le même sujet sur le tapis ! Je ne suis plus un voleur à la fin ! s’énerva-t-il.  
\- Pardon, c’est vrai ! C’est plus fort que moi, désolée ! dit-elle dans un sourire contrit.   
\- Et c’est pour ça que vous me faites vivre un enfer depuis une semaine ? demanda Allan, incrédule.  
\- C’est de l’impolitesse et je ne supporte pas ça !  
\- Vous faites une montagne d’une broutille ! Vous en verrez d’autres Kate ! En plus je n’ai même pas le souvenir de vous avoir bousculé comme vous dites ! Ou alors hier soir mais j’étais trop plein pour m’en rappeler, et dans ce cas je m’en excuse.  
\- Non pas hier…du moins je ne crois pas ! dit-elle en rougissant. Je parle de la veille de mon arrivée au château ! Vous êtes sorti en trombe du château avec vos gardes et êtes parti à cheval à toute vitesse.  
Allan sembla réfléchir :  
\- Ahh ça ? dit-il après un moment. Mais je ne savais même pas que vous étiez là ! Nous sommes sortis en « trombe » parce que nous étions à la recherche du voleur que vous m’avez si gentiment suggéré par la suite de mettre au cachot en guise de punition. Et nous avons fini par le trouver d’ailleurs ! dit-il dans un sourire fier et satisfait.  
\- Désolée je ne savais pas ! Mais vous ! Vous n’aviez aucune raison de vous comporter de la sorte avec moi !  
\- Vous êtes tellement insupportable et emplie de la fierté arrogante propre à votre rang que ça m’insupporte ! Vous n’avez jamais connu la pauvreté et vous me jugez pour mon passé sans savoir réellement. Vous avez toujours eu ce que vous vouliez dans la vie. Vous êtes née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et ça ne vous viens même pas à l’esprit que des gens puissent voler, tout simplement par ce qu’ils n’ont rien à manger et qu’ils n’ont pas le choix !  
\- C’est ce que vous croyez ? C’est vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi ?  
Kate avait enfin relevé la tête et fixait Allan, les larmes aux yeux. Il en fut surpris.  
\- Vous ne connaissez rien de ma vie Allan ! Vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce qu’est la pauvreté et ses conséquences. C’est justement à cause d’elle que j’ai quitté l’Angleterre !   
Elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.  
\- Je suis partie à la cour de France parce que mes parents ne pouvaient plus subvenir à mes besoins. Et aux leurs non plus d’ailleurs. J’ai eu un père formidable, un brave homme mais malheureusement incapable de gérer un domaine. Il a laissé ses villageois ainsi que nous même mourir de faim. N’ayant plus aucune solution, il a finalement vendu le domaine à un autre noble. Mon domaine. Les seuls bien que nous possédions ! Il l’a fait pour nous sauver nous mais aussi ses paysans. Avec l’argent de la vente, ils m’ont envoyé en France. Ce fut le plus horrible jour de toute ma vie. Je leur en ai voulu pendant des années, mais je m’aperçois maintenant qu’ils m’ont en fait sauvé la vie. Mes parents sont morts de la disette l’année suivante en ne me laissant comme héritage que l’éducation que j’ai eu la chance de recevoir grâce à leur sacrifice…Alors je connais très bien ce que peut provoquer la pauvreté ! dit-elle dans les pleurs.  
Allan ne savait plus quoi dire :  
\- Je suis désolé ! dit-il la gorge nouée. C’est vrai je ne connais rien de votre vie !  
Voyant les larmes qui inondaient ses joues rougies, son cœur se serra, et il ne put s’empêcher de les essuyer de ses pouces.  
\- Venez !  
Mais Kate se débattit et le frappa sans force où elle le pouvait.  
\- Venez ! insista-t-il doucement.  
Et il posa la tête de Kate sur son torse. Il lui caressa les cheveux tout en la berçant, et Kate se laissa faire. Elle pleura ainsi toutes les larmes qu’elle était capable de verser. Et aussi incroyable qu’il puisse paraître, elle finit par s’endormir, là, assise contre le mur d’une des geôles du château, dans les bras de celui là même qui l’y avait mise.


	12. Souvenirs

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit à toute volée, laissant entrer deux corps enlacés, mués par un même désir. Leurs bouches se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, et leurs souffles chauds se mélangèrent. Leurs langues s’emmêlèrent, cherchant à assouvir une passion profonde, brulante et intense.  
Kate tremblait de désir sous les caresses d’Allan. Seul des bouts de tissu les séparaient l’un de l’autre et Allan décida d’y remédier assez rapidement en ôtant sa veste. Kate ne put s’empêcher de poser les mains sur son torse brulant, les muscles de ses pectoraux et de ses larges épaules roulant sous ses longs doigts fins. Ses mains viriles lui caressaient le dos tandis que sa bouche s’aventurait dans son cou et sur sa gorge. Kate aussi osa s’aventurer plus bas et caressait maintenant son ventre plat et dur comme de l’acier. Il était si beau ! Une vraie statue grecque dans toute sa splendeur. Allan, n’y tenant plus, la fit basculer doucement sur le lit qui régnait au milieu de la pièce, accolé à un mur. Et il se remit à embrasser sa bouche avidement, comme si sa vie (ou du moins sa santé) en dépendait. Ses mains descendirent de plus en plus bas, caressant maintenant ses seins, puis son ventre, à travers le tissu beaucoup trop épais à son gout. Il se résolu alors à enlever cette barrière gênante qui le séparait encore de Kate, pendant qu’elle enchevêtrait ses doigts à ses cheveux. Pour ce faire, il descendit sa main encore plus bas, jusqu'à sa cheville. Il remonta alors ses jupes et en profita au passage pour caresser la peau douce de ses mollets, puis remonta ensuite jusque l’intérieur de ses cuisses dans une lenteur insoutenable. Il monta encore et encore, tel un supplice, pour finalement atteindre son…

Kate se réveilla dans un sursaut, en sueur, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Que faisait-elle dans son lit et pourquoi ce rêve ? Elle se souvenait s’être endormie dans les bras d’Allan après avoir pleurer tout son soûl. Mais elle ne se rappelait pas être montée dans sa chambre.   
Le rêve qu’elle venait de faire lui était toujours en mémoire, comme gravé au marteau et au burin, et l’avait toute retournée. Mais était-ce seulement un rêve ? Etait-ce le fruit de son imagination ou bien ses souvenirs ? Elle se sentait perdue et toute chamboulée. C’était la première fois qu’elle faisait un rêve de ce genre. Du moins aussi intense, précis et qui allait aussi loin. Il semblait tellement réel. Elle en était encore toute frissonnante. Car songe ou réalité, ils avaient dans les deux cas une signification, qui ne lui plaisait guère.  
Elle se passa les mains sur le visage et se frotta les yeux pour se forcer à revenir à la réalité, bien qu’elle aurait malgré tout aimé rêver encore un peu.  
Elle se décida enfin à se lever, encore bouleversée par ce rêve étrange qui finalement n’en était peut-être pas un.


	13. Tu veux ou tu veux pas ?

Elle trouva Allan dans la grande salle. Il y passe sa vie ! pensa-t-elle amusée. Il était occupé à discuter avec Keith, certainement pour affaires. Elle n’osa donc pas les déranger et alla s’installer à la table et prit un fruit dans la corbeille. Elle ne put s’empêcher de l’observer et son rêve lui revint alors instantanément en mémoire. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et c’est justement ce moment que choisit Allan pour la regarder. Elle baissa aussitôt le regard, ne sachant plus où se mettre.  
Il termina sa conversation et donna congé à son second, avant de se diriger vers elle et de lui lancer un sourire resplendissant. Bon sang ce qu’il était beau ! Allez Kate, reprend-toi ! se dit-elle en se pinçant.  
\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
\- Mmmm ! dit-elle en croquant dans sa pomme pour se donner une contenance, et surtout ne pas avoir à lui répondre. Elle secoua la tête pour malgré tout lui faire comprendre que oui, elle avait bien dormi (trop bien même !), mais baissant le regard pour ne pas avoir à le fixer et ainsi se trahir. Car elle était persuadée que dans l’état où elle était, il devinerait son trouble et lirait dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais il y avait des zones d’ombres dans sa mémoire et sa curiosité fit qu’elle ne put cependant s’empêcher de lui demander :  
\- Mais je ne me rappelle pas être montée dans ma chambre !  
\- Ahh oui ! Disons que je vous y ai un peu aidé ! Vous dormiez comme un bébé et je n’ai pas voulu vous laisser contre ce mur glacial, et encore moins vous réveiller.  
Oh bon sang ! Alors c’est lui qui l’avait mise dans son lit. Elle s’imagina dormant, blottie dans ses bras pendant qu’il la transportait jusqu’à sa chambre et sa situation ne fit qu’empirer. Elle était écarlate maintenant, elle en était persuadée. Elle osa un regard vers lui et eut confirmation devant son regard amusé.  
Allan, remarquant sa gêne, décida de la soulager :  
\- Je n’ai fait que vous mettre dans votre lit ! Je ne vous ai pas touché, je le jure ! dit-il en levant sa main droite pour appuyer ses dires.  
\- Oh non ça ne fait rien, ce n’est pas grave !   
Mais elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Bon sang Kate, tais-toi au lieu de dire des bêtises ! Ce n’est pas grave ! Dis-lui que tu as apprécié pendant que t’y es ! pesta-t-elle intérieurement.  
\- Merci ! arriva-t-elle quand même à articuler.  
\- Mais de rien !  
Il semblait s’amuser ce gougeât. Du calme Kate ! Respire ! C’est toi qui es parano ! Il n’a fait que se comporter en gentleman en ne te laissant pas moisir dans ta cellule !  
Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui reprocher son initiative. Au moins, elle ne s’était pas réveillée avec un mal de dos épouvantable.  
Mais les images de son rêve défilaient encore et toujours devant ses yeux. Et encore une fois sa curiosité l’emporta. Il fallait qu’elle lui demande ! Il fallait qu’elle sache !  
Elle respira donc un grand coup et se racla la gorge avant de demander :  
\- Allan ! J’aimerai savoir… ! A propos de la nuit dernière, après le mariage…  
\- Oui ? l’encouragea-t-il, voyant qu’elle n’arrivait pas à parler.  
\- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ?  
Allan eut alors un grand sourire équivoque, qui ne fit que la mettre encore plus mal à l’aise. Oh non ! Pourquoi tu lui as demandé ça ? se dit-elle, le nez quasiment sur la table maintenant.  
\- Mais de tout ou…   
\- Eh bien en fait oui…  
\- Non arrêtez ! En fait je ne veux pas le savoir ! le coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas le savoir ! se le répéta-t-elle pour elle-même en se levant d’un bon et se cachant les yeux de sa main pour éviter d’avoir à regarder en face son grand sourire amusé et si beau. Elle se sentait mal. Elle avait très chaud tout à coup, et la tête qui tournait.  
Il fallait qu’elle sorte. Tout de suite ! C’était une question de survie…pour sa dignité.  
Mais elle fut sauvée par le gong, ou du moins par l’entrée de Keith :  
\- Monseigneur ! Un homme désire vous voir ! Il dit venir de la part du roi Richard !  
\- Richard ? Faites-le entrer tout de suite !  
Allan avait perdu son sourire espiègle et était redevenu soudain tout à fait sérieux.


	14. Quand les ennuis commencent

\- Bonjour ! Je me présente : Simon Scam ! Inspecteur ! dit le petit homme rondouillard en tendant la main à Allan.  
\- Inspecteur ? demanda celui-ci, incrédule mais le saluant néanmoins comme il se doit.  
\- Oui ! Hummm ! Je vous explique ma présence ici ! Le roi Richard vient de créer des fonctions pour sa nouvelle politique intérieure, en vigueur depuis la semaine dernière. Je suis chargé de vous évaluer Mr A Dale !  
Devant l’air abasourdi d’Allan et celui de Kate qui semblait ne rien comprendre, il continua :  
\- Le roi veut seulement éviter dans son royaume ce qui s’est déjà produit auparavant malheureusement. Et ici même à Nottingham avec le shérif Vasey. Mais je vous rassure, tous les shérifs du pays subiront la même chose. Ne le prenez pas mal ! Le roi fait ceci uniquement dans l’intérêt de son peuple, ce qui à mon sens est fort louable. Je ne vous dérangerai pas. Je resterai juste un moment ici à vous observer dans votre gestion de la région en essayant d’être le plus discret possible. Vous n’aurez qu’à continuer vos activités comme si de rien n’était.  
\- Comme si de rien n’était ! répondit Allan, sarcastique.   
\- Oh et je ne vous demanderai que le gite et le couvert !  
\- Ben voyons !  
\- Allan ! dit Kate, doucement en posant une main sur son bras, comme pour le retenir et surtout tenter de le calmer.   
Mieux valait ne pas se mettre cet homme de loi à dos. Surtout qu’il était envoyé par la même personne qui avait mis Allan à ce poste. Elle décida donc de prendre les choses en main :  
\- Evidemment Mr Scam ! C’est tout naturel ! lui dit-elle dans un sourire ravageur.  
L’homme se mit à avoir un sourire béat qui énerva Allan au plus haut point.  
\- Et vous êtes Mme A Dale je suppose ! dit-il, avec ce qu’Allan perçu comme une certaine rancœur.   
Quoi ? Il ne voyait pas ce qu’il y avait de choquant à cela. Ça aurait très bien pu être le cas ! Blessé dans sa fierté devant cet homme qui le pensait incapable d’avoir une telle femme pour épouse, il allait dire oui, mais Kate fut plus rapide :  
\- Tout faux ! Je ne suis qu’une amie ! Mais dans votre cas, laissez-moi être votre hôte !  
\- Avec une hôte telle que vous, je sens que je vais me plaire ici ! Peut-être vais-je rester un peu plus longtemps ! dit-il avec un sourire qui chez lui faisait niais.  
Kate émit un rire feinté, mais Allan leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il failli dire « surtout pas ! » à voix haute. Allan et Kate se regardèrent avec des yeux explicites. Allan avec un regard qui exprimait : « Mais à quoi jouez-vous ? » et elle lui répondit par des yeux qui disait : « laissez-moi faire ! ».   
\- Venez ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous montrer moi-même votre chambre.  
\- Quelle amabilité ! Je dois avouer que si j’avais 20 ans de moins, je vous ferai la cour chère demoiselle ! Mais c’est en direction d’Allan qu’il avait prononcé sa phrase et celui-ci lui répondit par un rire ironique qui s’effaça aussitôt que Kate et ce Mr Scam eurent quitté la pièce.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?  
Allan venait de retenir Kate par le bras en la croisant dans le couloir.  
\- C’est pour votre bien Allan ! Vous ne pouvez décemment pas être discourtois avec Simon, sauf si vous ne tenez point à votre place.  
\- Simon ? Vous l’appelez déjà par son prénom ! Vous êtes une rapide !  
\- Vous êtes jaloux ?  
\- Moi ? De cet avorton ? Pff ! Même pas en rêve !  
\- Oui ! C’est ce que je vois ! dit-elle dans un sourire satisfait et amusé. Et puis c’est lui-même qui m’a demandé de l’appeler comme ça…   
\- Et où est-il maintenant ce cher Simon ? dit-il en imitant Kate.  
Kate ne releva pas et répondit à sa question :  
\- Installé dans ses appartements. Oh d’ailleurs j’y pense. Il faudrait peut-être prévoir un repas spécial ce soir pour votre « invité ». Il est important de faire bonne impression dès le début.  
Elle sourit devant sa moue dégoutée qui lui donnait 10 ans.  
\- Oh Allan ! Ça ne peut qu’être bénéfique d’avoir cet homme de notre côté. Et puis ça va bien se passer j’en suis sûre. Il n’y pas de raison ! On va lui montrer de quoi vous êtes capable ! dit-elle, confiante.  
\- Pourquoi m’aidez-vous ?  
\- Parce que je vous aime bien, Allan A Dale ! dit-elle dans un sourire mystérieux avant de s’éloigner, et qui laissa un sourire pantois sur le visage de notre ancien hors la loi.


	15. Intéressante découverte

Kate n’eut pas le temps de s’ennuyer de toute l’après-midi. Elle prenait son rôle d’hôtesse très a cœur et devait même avouer que cela lui plaisait de jouer les châtelaines. Elle s’occupa donc d’établir le menu du soir avec le cuisinier, de décider des vins qui accompagneraient le repas, de voir avec les servantes la décoration de la table dans la grande salle et surtout de veiller à ce que Mr Scam ne manque de rien et soit satisfait de ses appartements.  
Puis elle chercha Allan et un garde lui apprit qu’elle le trouverait dans sa chambre. Elle s’y dirigea donc et cogna à la porte.  
Allan fut surpris de la voir là.  
\- Vous ne me faites pas entrer ? dit-elle au bout d’un moment, voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas.  
\- Euhh si bien sûr ! C’est juste que je ne m’attendais pas à votre visite ! Et disons que…Enfin ce n’est pas très bien rangé quoi !  
Kate fut amusée de sa gêne.  
\- Je n’étais jamais venu ici ! se rendit-elle compte, en scrutant les lieux.  
\- C’est parce que vous n’y aviez aucun intérêt ! dit-il, toujours aussi gêné.  
Non que ça le dérangeait tant que ça que quelqu’un voit ses appartements, mais plutôt le fait de la voir elle, ici dans sa chambre. Il se força à refouler les idées peu catholiques qui lui vinrent malgré lui à l’esprit.  
\- Que me vaut votre visite ?  
Kate était occupée à visiter les lieux et ne s’aperçut que tardivement qu’il venait de lui poser une question.  
\- Ahh oui ! J’ai vu avec le cuisinier pour le menu de ce soir ! Mais j’aurais besoin d’argent pour aller faire les courses au marché, car ils ne possèdent pas tout en cuisine !  
\- Ahhh ! Je vois que vous vous êtes occupée de tout alors ! dit-il, à moitié surpris, car il n’avait pas vraiment cru qu’elle l’aiderait. Cette femme était incroyable, et apparemment très douée.  
Kate l’interrogea du regard, et Allan s’aperçut enfin qu’elle attendait en fait une réponse.  
\- Euh oui bien sûr !  
Et il se dirigea vers un coffre qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce et l’ouvrit.  
Kate écarquilla les yeux de stupeur devant son contenu. Il y avait tellement d’argent.  
\- Qu’est-ce que font toutes ces pièces d’or dans votre chambre ? demanda-t-elle, soudain suspicieuse. Elles devraient être dans la salle des coffres !  
Allan pris une petite bourse remplie d’or et referma le coffre aussitôt d’un coup sec devant Kate qui se penchait plus en avant pour détailler le contenu du coffre.  
\- C’est mon argent personnel ! C’est pour ça qu’il est là !  
\- Tout ça ? Je ne savais pas qu’un shérif gagnait autant !  
Allan ne répondit pas.  
\- C’est ce que je crois ou… ?  
\- Vous ne croyez rien ! s’énerva-t-il.  
\- Vous vous servez dans les caisses ! dit-elle stupéfaite.  
\- Je ne me sers en rien du tout ! Je vous dis que c’est à moi ! J’ai à faire maintenant, alors laissez-moi ! dit-il pour écourter cette conversation qui devenait épineuse, en la trainant par le bras vers la sortie et en lui fermant la porte au nez après lui avoir donné ce qu’elle était venue chercher.  
Kate en était encore bouche bée. Elle n’aurait jamais cru ça de lui. Mais elle se souvint alors de son passé, et ne fut pas si surprise. Et puis, même si elle avait du mal à le croire, il disait peut-être la vérité. Cet argent était peut-être réellement à lui. Et cela ne la regardait en rien finalement. Et elle ne voulait plus se battre avec lui.   
Elle regarda, avec un sourire satisfait, le sac de pièce d’or qu’elle avait dans la main et se décida, joyeuse, à sortir faire les courses comme il était prévu.


	16. Quand la famille s'en mêle... c'est encore pire !

Le repas se passa comme l’espérait Kate. Simon avait semblé apprécier le repas puisqu’il s’était goinfré et avait bu comme Kate n’aurait jamais cru possible. Il n’avait cessé de parler, leur racontant sa vie et louant à tout bout de champ le roi Richard, qu’il n’avait pas été possible pour Kate et Allan d’en placer une. Ce dernier ne s’était même pas gêné pour bailler honteusement, lui valant des coups de pied de la part de Kate. Mais Simon, absorbé par son propre récit qu’il trouvait fort intéressant, ne s’en était même pas aperçu, et il avait fini la soirée en ronflant au bout de la table, le nez quasiment dans l’assiette. Il fallut même pas moins de trois gardes pour le monter jusqu’à sa chambre.  
Kate et Allan avaient alors décidé d’en faire autant, chacun de leur côtés (je précise parce que je vous vois venir petites coquines).

Le lendemain matin fut cependant très mouvementé par la visite de Robin, alors qu’Allan, seul dans la grande salle, prenait son petit déjeuner.  
Quand il aperçut son ami, il se leva à sa rencontre en l’accueillant par un sourire jovial.  
\- Tiens Robin ! Quel plaisir de te…  
Mais il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’il se prenait un coup de poing magistral en pleine face.  
\- Mais ça va pas qu’est-ce qui te prends ?  
Robin était rouge de colère et son regard noir lançait des éclairs :  
\- Je te faisais confiance Allan ! Je te pensais mon ami ! Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c’est coucher avec ma cousine espèce de salaud !  
Et le pauvre Allan eut droit à un nouveau coup de poing dans le nez.  
\- Attends Robin ! Je vais t’expliquer ! tenta-t-il de se défendre.  
\- Comment as-tu osé la toucher avec tes salles pattes. Elle est comme ma petite sœur !  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
Kate venait de faire son entrée et regardait, incrédule, la scène.  
Robin se précipita vers elle et lui prit la main de force :  
\- Toi ! Va prendre tes affaires ! Tu rentres avec moi !  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
Elle ne comprenait plus rien.  
\- Ne discute pas ! Je ne te laisserai pas une minute de plus avec cet obsédé.  
\- Quoi ?  
Elle venait enfin de comprendre. Oh mon Dieu ! Il savait ! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Une colère sourde monta en elle et elle se débâtit violemment pour se libérer de l’emprise de Robin qui, surpris, lâcha prise.  
\- Je ne te suivrai pas Robin !  
\- Tu viens avec moi Kate ! C’est un ordre !  
\- Non ! Je refuse qu’un homme, quel qu’il soit, me dicte ma conduite ! Je reste ici !  
Robin, plus furieux que jamais, décida de ne pas lui laisser le choix et lui prit le bras de force pour qu’elle le suive. Mais Allan s’interposa.  
\- Elle t’a dit qu’elle restait Robin !  
Robin lança des yeux stupéfiés en direction d’Allan, puis de Kate, maintenant blottie contre lui.  
\- Ne me force pas à te donner une correction Allan !  
Allan écarta Kate, s’apprêtant à combattre, quant Simon, tout échevelé fit son entrée en baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Il les regarda tous les trois d’un air ahuri :  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
Il y eut un silence de mort qui dura une éternité, et Robin baissa sa garde, ne voulant point que cette affaire de famille s’ébruite davantage. Il pointa Allan du doigt en le fixant d’un regard haineux :  
\- Je n’en ai pas fini avec toi !  
Et il quitta la pièce, rageur.  
Allan s’était instinctivement rapproché de Kate, pour la protéger, et s’aperçut qu’il lui tenait la taille quand elle lui dit :  
\- Lâchez-moi !  
Mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’exécuter qu’elle se retourna pour lui administrer une gifle monumentale qui raisonna dans toute la pièce, et qui en donna des frissons à Simon.  
\- Je vous déteste ! dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux dans sa direction, avant de quitter la pièce à son tour, laissant derrière elle un Allan abasourdi et un Simon dubitatif.


	17. Rumeurs

Allan resta un moment sans bouger, à essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire et pourquoi ? Robin était au courant ! Mais par quel hasard ? Au vu de la réaction de Kate, ce n’était pas elle qui l’en avait informé. Mais alors qui ? Une possibilité lui effleura alors l’esprit et il s’empressa de vouloir la confirmer en appelant le premier garde présent, à savoir au seuil de la porte.  
\- Vous là, venez là ! J’ai à vous parler !  
Et il s’approcha vivement à la rencontre du garde qui obéissait, mais se cogna dans Simon, toujours abasourdi par ce qu’il venait de voir et visiblement encore mal réveillé.  
\- Mais ne restez pas dans mes pattes vous ! Poussez-vous ! s’énerva Allan.  
Et il le poussa sans ménagement.  
\- Non ! Venez plutôt dans mon bureau ! dit-il à son garde en regardant le pauvre Simon qui ne savait plus où se mettre.  
Il ne voulait pas en effet que d’autres oreilles entendent cette conversation personnelle.

Kate était effondrée. A peine arrivée à sa chambre, elle s’écroula sur son lit pour pleurer dans les oreillers. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette situation ? Ohh, elle avait été naïve de penser que jamais personne ne le saurait. Mais c’est la dernière personne dont elle voulait qui soit au courant de cette histoire qui justement l’était. Robin ! Sa seule et unique famille ! La seule personne qu’elle ne voulait décevoir pour rien au monde et qui maintenant la prenait pour une trainée. Avec son comportement idiot, elle venait de jeter le discrédit et la honte sur elle et sa famille, et elle s’en voulait horriblement. Jamais plus elle n’oserait le regarder en face, du moins s’il acceptait de la revoir. Elle n’avait refusé de le suivre que par fierté, ne voulant se soumettre aux ordres. Mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valu. Pour préserver le minimum de dignité qui lui restait encore.  
Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’Allan aille moucharder ? C’était peut-être son meilleur ami, mais il y a des choses à garder pour soi quand même. Surtout quand le meilleur ami en question est son cousin à elle.   
Sa peine et sa douleur se transformèrent alors en colère et en rage. Elle se vengerait. Il venait de lui retirer sa seule famille. La seule personne avec Marian, à qui elle tenait, et elle se jura qu’elle se vengerait pour cela. Elle repensa alors à sa découverte de la veille qui présentait là une aubaine à sa vengeance.

Allan avait croisé Keith dans les couloirs et l’avait également invité à se joindre à la petite entrevue dans son bureau.  
\- Dites-moi ce qu’il se raconte sur moi !  
\- Pardon ?   
Keith ne comprenait pas bien la question.  
\- Je sais qu’il doit se raconter des choses et je veux savoir quoi !  
Le second venait de comprendre et regarda l’autre garde d’un air entendu. Ils se demandaient en fait s’ils devaient réellement lui dire.  
\- Vous voulez parler de vous et de la Lady je suppose !   
\- Exact ! Alors ? J’attends ! s’impatienta Allan.  
\- Il se raconte effectivement que vous auriez…comment dire…enfin vous voyez quoi !  
\- Non je ne vois pas !  
Allan voulait l’entendre.  
\- Et bien euhh…batifolés quoi ! répondit l’autre garde, rouge de gêne.  
Allan poussa un soupir exaspéré. Sa supposition était donc juste. Ces maudits gardes qui l’avaient vu nu dans le couloir, sortant de la chambre de Kate, étaient allés tout raconter, ces commères.  
\- Ne puis-je donc avoir aucune vie privée dans ce château ? s’énerva-t-il.  
\- C’est que vous êtes une personne importante Monseigneur, ce qui attise encore plus les curiosités ! expliqua Keith.  
Allan se résigna à poser la question qui le turlupinait :  
\- Quelle est l’ampleur de cette « rumeur » ?  
\- Les racontages vont bon train à ce sujet.   
\- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question Keith !  
\- Toute la ville Monsieur ! finit-il par avouer. Certainement les villages alentours et à mon avis bientôt toute la région si ce n’est déjà fait !  
Allan s’assit, dépité. Ce n’était pas possible ! Les commérages se répandaient donc réellement aussi vite qu’une trainée de poudre ?  
\- Mais pourquoi ne pas me l’avoir dit plus tôt ?  
\- C’est que…je n’ai pas osé Monseigneur ! C’est comment dire…un sujet délicat.  
\- Sortez ! finit-il par demander.   
Il avait besoin d’être seul. Et les deux hommes, désolés, s’exécutèrent après une petite révérence polie.  
Allan était plus que contrarié. Comment allait-il pouvoir se sortir de cette impasse ? Même s’il démentait cette rumeur, cela ne ferait qu’augmenter les ragots et ne servirait de toute façon pas à défaire ce que les esprits croyaient dur comme fer.   
Il frappa sur son bureau de colère. Bon sang ! Ces maudits potins venaient de lui faire perdre un ami très cher et sa fragile entente cordiale avec Kate. Sans parler du fait que la réputation de la jeune femme venait d’en prendre un sacré coup. Il commençait vraiment à regretter ce qui s’était produit finalement. Comment allait-il pouvoir réparer tout ça ?

Kate ne pleurait plus à présent. Elle était même d’une détermination sans faille quand elle vint au devant de Simon qui tournait en rond dans la grande salle, se sentant vraiment de trop pour le coup.  
Elle arriva sur lui avec un grand sourire hypocrite.  
\- Simon ! Je vous cherchais ! Je voulais m’entretenir avec vous d’une affaire de la plus haute importance !  
\- Ah bon ? Mais je vous écoute ma chère !  
Il s’assit alors en croisant les mains. Elle venait d’aiguiser sa curiosité.  
\- Je suis tout ouï ! 

**Locksley manor**

Robin rentra chez lui, toujours pas calmé, et s’affala dans le fauteuil sous le regard surpris de sa femme.  
\- Je suppose que tu reviens de Nottingham ! Je me trompe ?  
\- Alors t’es au courant !  
\- Je l’ai appris tout à l’heure ! Tout le monde ne parle que de ça à vrai dire !  
Robin était dépité.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Marian, doucement.  
\- Je l’ai cogné !  
\- Quoi ? Tu n’as quand même pas osé la frapper ! dit-elle, consternée.  
\- Non pas Kate ! Allan !  
\- Robin ! Es-tu toujours obligé de régler les problèmes par la violence ? Ça ne sert à rien !  
\- Non mais ça soulage !  
Marian regarda son mari. C’était bizarre mais il lui faisait de la peine.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
\- J’ai voulu l’amener ici mais elle a refusé.  
\- Ca, ça ne m’étonne pas d’elle ! dit-elle dans un sourire amusé, car elle aurait elle aussi fait la même chose.  
\- Je vais le forcer à l’épouser ! Je ne vois pas d’autres solutions !  
\- Si il y en a une autre ! Ne te mêle pas de ça. Kate est une grande fille Robin ! Laisse-là tranquille !  
\- Non je ne peux pas ! Elle est comme ma sœur et je suis la seule famille qui lui reste Marian ! C’est à moi qu’il revient de veiller sur elle et de la protéger ! D’elle-même s’il le faut !  
\- Robin des Bois ! Prince des voleurs et protecteur des virginités ! se moqua-t-elle.  
\- Ce n’est pas drôle !  
\- Ohh si ça l’est !   
Elle redevint sérieuse :  
\- Moi je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de grave ! Elle est juste amoureuse !  
\- Ce n’était pas une raison ! Ça n’excuse pas ce qu’elle a fait.  
\- Oui enfin, j’ai cru comprendre qu’ils n’étaient ni l’un ni l’autre dans leur état normal. Et puis je vais peut-être te choquer mais je trouve que ce qui s’est produit est une bonne chose ! Cela va peut-être lui ouvrir les yeux à cette petite entêtée…  
Robin ne répondit pas. Les yeux dans le vague, il semblait réfléchir. Marian continua :  
\- N’es-tu pas heureux pour elle ? Allan est un homme bien et saura la rendre heureuse, j’en suis convaincue !  
\- Si mais…  
\- Mais quoi ?  
\- As-tu une idée de ce qui va se dire sur elle maintenant ?  
\- Oui je sais, vu que j’ai entendu tous les commérages au marché ce matin. Et je peux te dire qu’ils ne sont pas si négatifs que ça ! Les femmes trouvent cette histoire plutôt romantique à vrai dire et les hommes se réjouissent que leur shérif ait enfin trouvé une femme. Bizarrement, ils pensent que la présence d’une femme dans sa vie ne peut-être qu’une bonne chose dans sa capacité à gérer la région.  
\- Foutaises !  
\- Moi je ne trouve pas cette idée stupide ! Alors fais-moi plaisir Robin, laisse-les tranquille tous les deux ! Et pardonne-lui ! Elle doit se ronger les sangs à cause de ça à l’heure qu’il est !  
Et la jeune femme s’assit sur les genoux de son cher époux et l’embrassa : une ruse de femme pour lui faire adhérer son point de vue.  
\- D’accord ! Mais c’est pour toi que je vais le faire !  
\- Merci ! dit-elle dans un regard espiègle.  
\- Mais tu me dois quelque chose en échange !  
\- Quoi ?  
Et il pointa l’étage des yeux.  
\- T’es vraiment incorrigible ! lui dit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur la joue en guise de remontrance.  
Mais Robin n’y prêta pas attention et porta sa femme jusqu’à leur chambre.


	18. Le Verdict

Deux semaines avaient passé, au cours desquels Allan et Kate s’évitèrent soigneusement.  
Allan supposa que la rancœur de Kate venait du fait qu’elle le croyait coupable d’avoir tout raconté à Robin, et bizarrement, il n’avait pas voulu la détromper. Elle le croyait coupable d’une telle chose : tant pis pour elle. Elle n’avait qu’à penser ce qu’elle veut ! Il n’avait pas à s’excuser d’une chose dont il était innocent, ni à lui rendre des comptes. Il n’avait rien à se reprocher, là était pour lui le plus important.  
Heureusement, la jeune femme n’avait apparemment aucune idée de l’ampleur de la rumeur (qui n’en été d’ailleurs pas une) qui avait pourtant fait l’effet d’un boulet lancé à la catapulte (bah oui, la bombe n’existait pas à l’époque).  
Il avait donc continué sa vie normalement, comme avant l’arrivée de cette tornade. Il avait même fini par accepter, ou du moins supporter, la présence de Simon qui observait toutes ses activités.  
Kate, quant à elle, n’avait toujours pas pardonné sa traitrise à Allan. Elle n’avait eu aucune nouvelle de son cousin, et n’avait pas osé aller au devant de lui, tellement honteuse de ce qu’elle avait fait, et dont elle commençait à avoir de vagues souvenirs, ce qui la culpabilisait encore plus. Elle était rongée par les remords.  
Elle était aussi surprise que sa discussion avec Simon n’ait eu aucun effet. Le petit homme enrobé l’avait écouté attentivement puis s’était levé et avait continué normalement ce pour quoi il était ici. Sa ruse n’avait donc pas marché et elle en était fort chagrinée. Il aurait pourtant eu ce qu’il méritait ce gredin.

Simon, dans la grande salle avec Allan, s’apprêtait à lui exposer les conclusions de ses observations quand Kate fit son entrée. Se doutant du sérieux et de l’importance de cet entretien, elle avait voulu s’esquiver, mais Simon la retint :  
\- Non restez ! Après tout, cela vous concerne aussi !  
\- Moi ? fit-elle, vraiment étonnée.  
\- Oui ! Asseyez-vous je vous en pris !  
Kate regarda Allan, comme pour avoir son accord, mais celui-ci ne la regardait point, visiblement contrarié de sa présence. Elle fit donc ce que Simon lui demandait.  
L’homme commença alors son rapport :  
\- Après plus de deux semaines d’observations, j’ai enfin établi mes conclusions quant à votre avenir de Shérif Mr A Dale !  
Il s’exprimait parfaitement bien et paraissait à l’aise dans ce rôle, sûr de lui : tout le contraire de ce qu’il avait paru ces dernières semaines. Allan s’en aperçut et commença à regretter de l’avoir sous estimer ce vieux bougre. Peut-être n’était-il pas aussi bête qu’il y paraissait finalement.  
Simon continua :  
\- Il va de soi que vous êtes un homme bien ! Aimé de la population et leur rendant bien ! Vous étiez autrefois l’un des leurs et ceci est un atout indéniable. Vous les comprenez et défendez leurs intérêts ! Mais malheureusement, votre passé de voleur, lui, est un désavantage. Même si l’on voit clairement que vous vous êtes repentis, le naturel revient toujours au galop, preuve en est de la présence de tout cet argent dans votre chambre à coucher.  
Allan tourna la tête vers Kate, pour enfin la regarder, incrédule. Ahh la garce !! Elle l’avait dénoncé. Elle était allée raconter il ne sait quel bobard afin de le discréditer devant Simon ! Elle qui voulait auparavant l’aider, avait fait tout le contraire. S’il perdait sa place - et même s’il la gardait finalement- il se promit de se venger de cette peste. Elle arrivait dans sa vie, comme ça, et foutait tout en l’air. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Ahh ça non !   
Kate, elle, ne savait maintenant plus où se mettre, mal à l’aise.  
Allan fut tiré de ses pensées par Simon qui continuait sa tirade :  
\- Mais vous avez un atout majeur en la présence à vos côtés de cette incroyable personne ! dit-il en désignant Kate, qui releva la tête et regarda Simon avec des yeux stupéfaits.  
Allan attendait la suite avec appréhension, s’attendant maintenant au pire.  
\- Elle est le remède à vos côtés hors la loi, égoïstes et vaniteux ; et serait capable, je pense, de vous garder dans le droit chemin et vous rendre raisonnable. Cette jeune femme est une personne pleine de bon sens, qui est en plus très douée en ce qui concerne la communication et le relationnel. Elle fait une très bonne hôtesse et châtelaine, rôle qui peut s’avérer indispensable dans les relations diplomatiques qui feront certainement partie de vos activités futures. Vous deux réunis et travaillant main dans la main, vous feriez une superbe équipe, indétrônable. Elle apporterait sa sagesse et ses connaissances en matière de diplomatie et de relations humaines, alors que vous êtes, vous, excellent dans la gestion de vos hommes, qui vous respectent - ce qui est encore là un atout- et dans la gestion et la technicité des combats -lorsqu’ils s’avèreront nécessaires- puisqu’il me parait que vous êtes fin stratège.  
\- Qu’essayez-vous de me faire comprendre Mr Scam ? demanda Allan, sceptique.  
\- Pour être plus clair, je vous donne deux choix : la destitution ou le mariage !  
\- Quoi ???   
Kate venait de se manifester, abasourdie.  
\- Hors de question ! Je ne veux rien à voir à faire dans cette histoire ! continua-t-elle en se levant, avant de quitter la pièce avec fracas.  
Allan était dépité maintenant. Ce n’était pas possible ! Tout sauf ça ! maudit-il.  
\- Bien ! Je vois donc que je n’ai pas vraiment le choix en fait ! Mais vous avez vu comme moi ! Comment vais-je faire pour la convaincre ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ! Dites-lui que vous l’aimez par exemple ! répondit Simon dans un clin d’œil entendu, en ramassant ses affaires et se levant. Vous me ferez donc parvenir votre décision par messager dans les plus brefs délais, avec votre contrat de mariage…si mariage il y a ! précisa-t-il. Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir Mr A Dale ! Et bon courage ! dit-il amusé, en lui tendant la main.  
\- Vous partez ? demanda Allan en la lui serrant.  
\- J’ai effectué ma mission ! Je n’ai donc plus rien à faire ici ! Je rentre à Londres sur le champ ! Peut-être aurons-nous l’occasion de nous revoir, mais j’espère pour vous que non ! Cela voudra dire que tout va bien pour vous !  
Et Simon sortit de la pièce, en prenant même le soin de refermer la porte, laissant Allan, décontenancé et seul dans ses réflexions.


	19. Le mot d'ordre : convaincre

Après avoir murement réfléchi, il s’imposa qu’Allan n’avait qu’une solution possible. Il n’allait tout de même pas laisser tomber ce poste de Shérif. C’était toute sa vie, et elle lui convenait parfaitement. Et puis qu’allait-il devenir ? Où vivrait-il ? Que ferait-il ? D’accord il ne se voyait pas marié. Il ne s’y était pas préparé et c’était beaucoup trop tôt. Mais c’était finalement un sacrifice infime. Surtout avec Kate. Il devait avouer qu’il aurait pu tomber plus mal, et savait qu’il ne serait pas le plus mal loti : malgré son sale caractère, c’était quand même une femme magnifique.  
Las de ces réflexions, et ayant pris sa décision, il se décida à partir à la recherche de Kate. Il la trouva accoudée au balcon donnant sur la cour intérieure du château. Surement dans ses pensées elle aussi.  
Il inspira à fond pour se donner le courage d’aller lui parler et de surtout la convaincre, ce dont il doutait que ce ne serait pas chose aisée.  
\- Kate !  
Elle se retourna pour le regarder.  
\- Allan, je… !  
\- Non s’il vous plait, laissez-moi parler !  
Elle acquiesça.  
\- Je sais que j’ai tous les intérêts et vous aucun à ce que Simon nous impose…enfin m’impose, et que vous n’auriez donc aucune raison d’accepter, étant donné en plus nos relations, mais je vous en pris, réfléchissez-y avant de donner un non catégorique.   
\- Allan !  
\- Non s’il vous plait, laissez-moi finir ! Je tiens à ce poste, et la population m’apprécie ! Voudriez-vous réellement un autre Shérif à ma place pour eux ? Quelqu’un qu’on ne connaîtrait même pas. Qui pourrait bien sûr être meilleur que moi, mais aussi bien pire !  
\- D’accord !  
\- Alors s’il vous plait ne dites pas non tout de suite ! Je suis… ! Quoi ?  
\- J’ai dit d’accord !  
Allan, la bouche grande ouverte, était stupéfait. Ses oreilles lui jouaient-elles un mauvais tour ? Avait-il bien entendu ?  
\- Je vous épouserai Allan !  
Il n’en revenait pas. C’était bien plus facile que ce à quoi il s’attendait finalement.

Kate espérait ne pas avoir à regretter cette décision. Mais passée la surprise de la demande de Simon, elle y avait réfléchi. Et cette situation ne présenterait pour elle pas que des désavantages. Depuis son retour en Angleterre, elle n’avait plus réellement de chez elle, sa maison appartenant dorénavant à un autre. Et elle se sentait bien ici. Se marier avec le maitre des lieux ferait qu’elle ne s’y sentirait plus comme étrangère. Et elle devait avouer que ce rôle de châtelaine qu’on lui proposait lui plaisait beaucoup.  
Et puis on lui offrait aussi le pouvoir, la possibilité d’agir pour le bien du peuple, de faire quelque chose d’utile et d’important, de mettre à profit les connaissances qu’elle avait acquises en France. Seulement quelques femmes privilégiées avaient la chance de pouvoir assister aux conseils des Lords et donner son avis. Participer à la politique et faire que les choses changent. En devenant la femme du shérif, elle gagnerait l’écoute et le respect de tout le Nottinghamshire, chose qui pour une femme était exceptionnelle. Sans parler du confort de vie qu’il lui offrait. Elle avait connu hélas la pauvreté, et même si elle n’aspirait pas à un luxe ostentatoire, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle refuserait la sécurité d’un foyer, dans un superbe château qui plus est, et d’avoir en permanence de quoi manger sur la table.  
Et puis quitte à se marier, pourquoi pas avec Allan ? Au moins son mari ne risquerait pas de lui reprocher de n’être plus vierge. Et cela résoudrait le problème de sa réputation, bien amochée par les on-dit qui régnaient dans toute la région à son sujet. Bien sûr cela lui enlevait la possibilité de faire un mariage d’amour, mais quelles femmes de son rang avaient la chance d’en faire un de toute manière. Elle était terre à terre et préférait cette situation que de vivre, avec l’homme qu’elle aime certes, mais seulement d’amour et d’eau fraiche. Et malgré ses défauts, Allan n’était pas si mal. Il y avait pire mari.  
\- Mais à une condition ! continua-t-elle.  
\- Tout ce que vous voudrez !   
Allan était tellement heureux qu’elle dise oui qu’il aurait accepté n’importe quoi.  
\- J’accepte à la condition que ce mariage ne soit que de convenance et d’apparence. Je serai officiellement votre femme, mais seulement en publique. En privée, nous ferons chambre à part ! dit-elle malicieusement.  
Allan perdit son sourire. Qu’est-ce qu’elle lui faisait là ? Un mariage est un mariage. Il fallait en accepter toutes les conditions : bonnes comme mauvaises. Il commençait à rager : elle lui enlevait le seul avantage qu’il trouvait à ce mariage alors qu’elle prenait elle que les avantages au contraire.  
\- Je veux aussi participer au conseil des Lords et avoir une influence sur les décisions qui y seront prise. Mais ceci fait indirectement partie de ce que Simon exige de moi, donc sur ce point je n’ai pas de soucis à me faire… ! dit-elle, sûre d’elle.  
Allan commençait à déchanter. Ce mariage ne serait pas tout rose finalement. Mais c’était ça ou la destitution : le choix était vite fait.  
\- D’accord, j’accepte !  
\- Parfait ! dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour sceller leur pacte.  
Allan la lui serra à contre cœur, mais n’ayant malheureusement pas vraiment le choix.


	20. Réconciliation

**Château de Nottingham, 1 semaine plus tard**

Kate était dans sa chambre, entourée d’une demi-douzaine de servantes qui s’afféraient autour d’elle. Elle n’arrivait pas à définir ce qu’elle ressentait. Elle avait toujours adoré les mariages, qui la mettaient dans un état euphorique, mais bizarrement là, exception qui confirme la règle, elle ne l’était pas du tout. C’était son mariage. Elle aurait du se sentir heureuse, or elle ne ressentait que de l’appréhension et peut-être aussi de la peur. Elle inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Ce n’est qu’un mariage, pas un enterrement… Mais c’est censé être le plus beau jour de ta vie !  
Et alors elle s’effondra en larmes. Les servantes, décontenancées, tentèrent de la rassurer, mais voyant que c’était en vain, sortirent de la pièce pour aller chercher du secours en la personne de Marian qui arriva peu après.  
\- Hé, qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ? demanda-t-elle doucement et la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler.  
\- Je ne ferais pas une bonne épouse Marian ! Ni une bonne châtelaine ! Je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de ce qu’on exige de moi ! articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
\- Mais qu’est- ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que si ! Tu es même la personne la plus apte que je connaisse pour ce rôle ! Et Allan sera un fabuleux mari, j’en suis certaine ! Et puis tu l’aimes, non ?  
Kate releva la tête, pour fixer ses yeux pleins de larmes sur Marian, surprise par ses mots. Puis elle se rappela que oui. Aux yeux de tous, elle aimait son futur mari, du moins devait-elle le faire croire, c’était ce qui était convenu. Mais en aurait-elle la force ? C’est la question qu’elle se posa. Il le fallait. Elle l’avait promis à Allan. Il fallait qu’elle joue le jeu. Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant.  
Elle acquiesça donc.  
\- C’est tout ce qui compte ! Rappelle-toi de ça ! lui dit Marian.  
Kate lui fit alors un sourire de convenance, pour rassurer la jeune maman.  
\- Bien ! Alors tu es prête ?  
Non !!!! cria-t-elle en pensée. Mais encore une fois, elle acquiesça.   
C’est à ce moment que la porte s’ouvrit légèrement et qu’une tête apparut dans l’entrebâillement.  
\- Tout va bien ? demanda Robin.  
\- Oui ! On arrive ! répondit Marian à son mari.  
Robin entra alors complètement dans la chambre. Kate n’osa le regarder en face. Marian comprit qu’une discussion s’imposait entre les deux cousins, et qu’il fallait les laisser seuls. Aussi elle quitta la pièce discrètement, en signifiant à son mari du regard de faire attention à ce qu’il allait dire.  
\- Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de te féliciter ! commença-t-il.  
Kate, encore une fois, ne dit mot et ne fit qu’acquiescer, les yeux fixant toujours le sol.  
\- Je suis content pour toi !  
C’est alors qu’elle releva enfin la tête, surprise.  
\- Tu le penses vraiment ?  
\- Oui, évidemment ! Ce mariage est une bonne chose !  
\- Mais je pensais que tu m’en voulais…  
\- Au début oui, c’est vrai. Mais j’ai vite compris que je n’avais pas à interférer dans ta vie ! Tu es une grande fille capable de s’occuper d’elle-même.  
\- Tu ne penses donc pas que je ne suis qu’une trainée !  
\- Kate, je n’ai jamais pensé ça voyons ! dit-il, surpris et un peu en colère qu’elle puisse penser une chose pareille.  
\- Mais pourquoi ne me l’as-tu pas dit avant ? Je me rongeais les sangs à cause de cette histoire et de ce que tu devais penser de moi. Ton opinion est très importante pour moi Robin !  
\- Je suis désolé. Je dois t’avouer que je t’en ai voulu, mais seulement une petite heure ! Mais après j’ai juste pensé que tu méritais une petite punition ! dit-il dans un sourire espiègle.   
\- Ohhh ! dit-elle, courroucée, en le frappant, ce qui le fit rire.  
Puis il reprit un peu son sérieux :  
\- Car tu sais comme moi que ce vous avez fait n’est pas très chrétien !  
\- Oui ! murmura-t-elle, désolée.  
\- Allez, viens par là ! lui dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.  
Kate, avec un grand sourire heureux malgré ses larmes, se dépêcha de se blottir contre lui.  
\- Merci !  
Puis elle s’écarta pour lui demander :  
\- Alors, tu voudras bien m’accompagner jusqu’à l’autel ?  
Robin lui sourit.  
\- Bien sûr ma bézote ! Je suis de la famille non ? Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ! dit-il en rigolant, en prémisse de ce qui attendait Kate, ce qui lui valut de gros yeux de la part de celle-ci.  
\- Je suis contente que tu me donnes ta bénédiction ! C’est ce qui importait le plus pour moi !  
\- A toi je te la donne ! C’est à Allan que je ne la donne pas en fait !   
Mais Kate s’aperçu très vite qu’il la taquinait, et se mit à rire avec lui.  
\- Il ne mérite pas une femme aussi belle et incroyable que toi ! Et puis ça veut dire qu’il va entrer dans la famille ! dit-il d’un air faussement dégouté. D’ailleurs je te souhaite bon courage !  
\- Ahh ça oui, je vais en avoir besoin ! dit-elle, se prenant au jeu, alors qu’elle prenait son bras pour quitter la pièce et se diriger vers la chapelle.


	21. Mariage

Kate, mal à l’aise face à ce mariage, avait réclamé à ce que la cérémonie se fasse en petit comité. Ainsi, il n’y avait dans l’assistance que les anciens outlaws, la majorité des nobles de la région car le mariage du shérif était une affaire politique, et quelques rares privilégiés du peuple. Ce qui faisait malgré tout beaucoup de monde dans la petite église.  
Marian, témoin de la mariée, s’était placée à côté de l’autel et l’attendait.  
Allan, en face d’elle, semblait nerveux et pressé d’en avoir fini. Elle le trouvait élégant et magnifique dans son costume, même si lui y paraissait mal à l’aise.  
Much, en garçon d’honneur, attendait à côté de lui, mais avait laissé une place entre eux pour Robin, qui serait son témoin.  
Les deux hommes avaient eu une explication, et Robin, ravi de voir qu’Allan prenait ses responsabilités, lui avait pardonné et avait même accepté d’être son témoin.  
La mariée fit alors son entrée, au bras de Robin, et suivie d’Eve qui portait la traine, comme Kate l’avait auparavant fait pour elle.  
Allan y regarda à deux fois avant d’apercevoir la beauté divine qui avançait vers lui.  
A ce moment, sa fierté se gonfla de savoir, et toute l’assistance avec lui, que cette femme serait bientôt la sienne. Mais il repensa alors aux conditions qui portaient sur ce mariage, et une rage l’envahit. La colère de savoir qu’elle ne serait sa femme que pour cette assistance, et non pour lui. Saleté de bonnes femmes et leurs idées stupides. Il soupirait de déception quand il fut rejoint par Kate, et Robin qui lui souleva son voile avant de l’embrasser et de se positionner aux côtés d’Allan. Celui-ci fut alors happé par la beauté de cette femme et ses magnifiques yeux gris qui le fixaient, et toute colère disparut de lui instantanément. Il percevait de la peur en elle, et à la surprise de la jeune femme, il lui prit la main, comme pour partager avec elle cette appréhension et cette peur, et la pressa légèrement pour la rassurer, comme pour lui dire que tout se passerait bien.  
Le prêtre éleva alors la voix pour commencer la cérémonie :  
-Mes biens chers frères, vous voici réunis ici devant Dieu, afin d’unir cet homme et cette femme dans les liens sacrés du mariage. Le mariage est un acte sanctifié et béni par la présence même du Christ, c’est pourquoi il y a lieu de ne pas contracter un tel engagement, ni même de l’envisager, avec légèreté ou impudence mais plutôt avec respect, discrétion, sobriété, et dans la crainte de Dieu, avec la pleine conscience des fins pour lesquelles le mariage a été institué…  
Allan se sentait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que le prêtre parlait. Il n’avait jamais été pratiquant émérite, même s’il était croyant, comme tout le monde. Mais là, il avait de plus en plus chaud et des perles de sueurs lui roulaient le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il essaya tant bien que mal de libérer son cou pour mieux respirer. Les paroles saintes du prêtre le mettaient vraiment au plus mal. Etait-il vraiment un pêcheur ? Car il mentait, le fait était là ! Il mentait par ce mariage, qui n’était que pure mascarade.  
\- C’est-à-dire la sanctification de l’union entre l’homme et la femme, pour la procréation des enfants qui seront élevés dans la crainte et le respect du Seigneur, et pour l’affection, l’assistance et le réconfort mutuel des conjoints, dans la prospérité comme dans le malheur.  
Allan se retint un rire ironique. Là c’était mal barré. Vu les conditions de Kate, ce mariage aurait toutes les conséquences sauf celui là. « Réconfort mutuel », tu parles !  
\- C’est le sacrement par lequel les deux personnes ici présentes désirent être unies. Donc, si l’un d’entre vous connaît une raison valable qui s’oppose à leur union légitime, qu’il parle maintenant, ou qu’il se taise à jamais !  
Kate aussi se sentait mal. Elle détestait mentir. Et bizarrement, elle espérait secrètement que quelqu’un surgisse et parle, annulant ce mariage. Pure folie ! Reprends-toi Kate ! se dit-elle.  
Le prêtre scruta les lieux :  
\- Non ? Rien ? Bien ! Alors poursuivons !  
Il se tourna vers Allan :  
\- Allan A Dale, Shérif de Nottingham, voulez-vous prendre cette femme pour légitime épouse et vivre avec elle selon la loi de Dieu dans le saint état du mariage ? L’aimerais-vous, la consolerais-vous, l’honorerais-vous dans la maladie comme dans la santé, jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ?   
Une boule se forma dans sa gorge qui se serra. Allan déglutit péniblement avant de répondre un :  
\- Oui, je le veux !  
Serait-ce là la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ? Il se posa malgré lui la question. Mais le prêtre continua :  
\- Katherine de Ruddington, voulez-vous prendre cet homme pour légitime époux et vivre avec lui selon la loi de Dieu dans le saint état du mariage ? L’aimerais-vous, le consolerais-vous, l’honorerais-vous dans la maladie comme dans la santé, jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ?   
\- Oui, je le veux ! dit-elle timidement, ce qui fut presque inaudible.  
Vint alors le moment de l’échange des anneaux. Kate frissonna malgré elle lorsqu’Allan lui prit la main pour glisser la bague à son annulaire. Etait-ce à cause de ce que cela impliquait : l’impossibilité de faire à présent marche arrière ? Ou à cause de ce contact ? Elle préféra ne pas réfléchir plus à la question.  
Le prêtre poursuivit :  
\- Que les Hommes ne séparent pas ceux que Dieu a unis ! Puisque Allan A Dale et Katherine de Ruddington ont consenti d’un commun accord à la vie conjugale et en ont témoigné devant Lui et devant cette assemblée, donnant et engageant ainsi leur foi l’un à l’autre ; ce qu’ils ont confirmé par le don et l’acceptation de l’anneau et par l’union de leurs mains, je les déclare mari et femme, au nom du Père, du Fils, et du Saint Esprit. Amen. Que Dieu vous protège et vous garde, que le Seigneur généreux de ses faveurs jette sur vous son regard et vous comble d’innombrables bénédictions et de grâces afin que vous viviez fidèlement ensemble en ce monde et que vous héritiez de la vie éternelle dans le monde à venir. Amen.  
Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! dit-il à Allan pour conclure la cérémonie.  
Cet ordre implicite ne fit qu’accroitre le mal être de celui-ci. Tout le monde était maintenant à le fixer, et il percevait l’appréhension dans les yeux de Kate. Mais il le fallait. Il n’avait pas d’échappatoire. Tout le monde attendait qu’il l’embrasse. Il se donna alors du courage en inspirant profondément, s’approcha d’elle doucement, et enroula son bras autour de sa taille avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Il se produit alors quelque chose d’incroyable. Kate, au début crispée, se détendit en une fraction de seconde, et contre toute attente, répondit à ce baiser, entrouvrant ses douces lèvres. Une onde de chaleur se répandit dans son être. Mais Allan rompit malheureusement ce baiser. Elle ne savait combien de temps ils étaient restés à s’embrasser, mais ceci lui avait apparu comme hors du temps. Elle espérait néanmoins, au vu de leur public, qu’il n’ait pas duré plus de quelques secondes. Elle était encore toute retournée, ne percevant les applaudissements que comme un lointain bruit sourd, lorsqu’il lui prit le bras pour redescendre l’allée centrale. 

La fête se passa sans encombre. Comme pour le mariage de Robin et Marian quelques mois plus tôt, la grande salle avait été préparée. Elle embaumait le parfum des lilas et des iris. Le vin coulait à flot, les faisans et autres gibiers étaient en abondance sur la table et l’orchestre jouait une douce musique en fond sonore. La bonne humeur était aussi de la fête. Sauf pour nos deux mariés, chacun dans leur coin. Ils s’évitaient royalement. Allan buvait et bavardait avec nos ex outlaws pendant que Kate, en bonne hôtesse, faisait le tour des invités pour s’assurer qu’ils ne manquaient de rien et qu’ils passaient un bon moment.  
Mais ils ne purent malheureusement tout deux éviter la danse qui ouvrait le bal. Encore une fois, tout le monde les fixait et les attendait au tournant, ce qui ranima le mal être d’Allan et la gêne de Kate. La musique commença à faire écho dans la grande salle étouffante, et sans qu’elle ait eu le temps de s’y préparer, Allan faisait virevolter son épouse. Elle était raide comme un piquet et n’osait même guère le regarder. La pression de la main du jeune homme sur ses reins lui faisait comme une brulure et elle ressentait des picotements dans son ventre. Une tension était palpable entre eux et ils espéraient tout deux que personnes ne le remarquerait.  
Cette horrible danse leur parut durer une éternité avant qu’ils puissent enfin se séparer. Il sembla à Kate qu’elle retrouva alors son souffle et put respirer normalement. Ils s’éloignèrent l’un de l’autre sous les applaudissements.  
Allan passa le reste de la soirée vautrée sur sa chaise à boire et discuter avec ses amis, reprenant même l’habituel plaisir de taquiner encore et toujours le pauvre Much.  
Kate, elle, eut la corvée de danser avec tous les nobles qui l’y invitaient, ne pouvant par politesse, refuser. Son seul maigre plaisir fut sa danse avec Petit Jean, lui devant d’ailleurs bien ça, après son refus au mariage de Much. Elle eut aussi la surprise de découvrir qu’elle éprouvait un certain plaisir face aux regards, furtifs et discrets mais semblait-il jaloux, de son mari sur ses cavaliers.  
La fête se termina très tard dans la nuit, ou plus exactement très tôt dans la matinée, et les deux jeunes mariés, n’y tenant plus devant les retardataires qui ne voulaient partir et qui dormaient même sur leur chaise, décidèrent d’aller finalement se coucher.   
Allan l’accompagna même jusqu’à sa porte.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, ils ont des chambres à leur disposition dans le château, ils ont juste quelques étages à monter, et ils préfèrent cuver leur vin sur des chaises ! dit Allan, incrédule, ce qui fit émettre un petit rire de la part de son épouse.  
\- L’appel de la boisson est plus fort que celui du sommeil que voulez-vous ! dit-elle, amusée.  
\- Tu !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu ! On est mariés maintenant ! On peut se tutoyer !  
\- Si tu veux ! dit-elle après un moment dans un sourire.  
Puis il y eu un silence pesant que Kate décida de rompre, gênée devant le regard que lui lançait son époux :  
\- Merci !  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De m’avoir raccompagné, même si je suis une grande fille et que j’aurais pu trouver mon chemin toute seule ! dit-elle pour le taquiner.  
\- Mais on ne sait jamais ! Tu aurais pu, par fatigue et exaspération, agresser un de nos nobles ivrognes qui errerait dans les couloirs. Il faut bien que je protège mes invités !  
Sa réplique la fit s’esclaffer. Qu’est-ce qu’elle est belle quand elle sourit ! pensa-t-il.  
Et sans réfléchir, Allan approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Mais Kate recula la tête et vint buter contre la porte :  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.  
\- Rien ! dit-il décontenancé. Je voulais juste te dire bonne nuit.  
Elle tourna la poignée qui frôlait ses reins et s’engouffra dans la chambre, ce qui fit basculer le pauvre Allan, surpris.  
\- Bonne nuit alors ! lui dit-elle dans un regard et un sourire espiègles, avant de lui refermer doucement la porte au nez.  
Allan poussa un soupir de déception. Ce ne serait pas pour cette fois-ci. Et il se décida, le dos vouté, à aller aussi se coucher, seul, dans sa chambre sombre et froide.


	22. Ah les amis parfois !

Il se passa quelques semaines où ils vécurent ainsi, dans la bonne entente, mais en simples amis. Allan, tout en discrétion et finesse, avait essayé de lui faire des avances mais Kate lui rappelait sans cesse leur pacte. Allan avait fait une promesse, il se devait donc de la respecter, et n’allait ainsi jamais plus loin. Il avait même fini, dépité, fatigué et même exaspéré, par laisser tomber.  
Kate passait son temps, avec plaisir, à s’occuper de la maintenance du château, et même des affaires externes au château, au grand dam d’Allan car elle bouleversait ainsi ses tranquilles habitudes et marchait sur ses plates-bandes. Mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait rien dire car cela faisait aussi partie de ce maudit pacte.  
Elle eut même l’occasion d’exercer tout ses « talents » lors du conseil des Lords qui avait lieu une fois par mois avec tous les nobles du Nottinghamshire pour mettre au point de nouvelles directives et faire le bilan des anciennes.  
Elle n’hésita donc pas à prendre la parole, défendre ses idées avec ferveur, quitte à contredire, sans aucune peur de représailles, les nobles et même son mari ou son cousin. Allan balançait des sourires contrits et d’excuses aux Lords mais ne disait rien et la laissait faire.  
Cette réunion fut pour lui comme une séance de torture qui n’en finissait pas.  
Elle se termina néanmoins sur une bonne note, l’assemblée ayant finalement réussi à trouver un terrain d’entente qui convenait à presque tout le monde.  
Une fois les nobles partis, Allan invita Robin et Much à rester pour boire un verre.  
\- Ta femme a vraiment du caractère ! se moqua Robin, qui connaissait parfaitement sa cousine.  
\- Et très motivée ! renchérit Much, innocemment car n’avait pas compris le sous entendu et trouvait Kate très instructive dans ses idées et raisonnements.  
\- M’en parlez pas ! Elle me fatigue. Elle est tous le temps dans mes pattes à s’occuper de mes affaires !  
\- Et ça te dérange ? demanda Much, surpris.  
\- C’est que ça bouscule les habitudes de notre bon shérif ! lui expliqua Robin.  
\- Bah, si tu la veux plus dans tes pattes comme tu dis, fais-lui des enfants, ça l’occupera !  
Allan, qui comme par hasard buvait une gorgée de son vin à ce moment, avala de travers et manqua de s’étouffer à cette phrase, ce qui fit rire Robin à en pleurer au vu de sa tête.  
\- Bah quoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? demanda Much, dubitatif. Je suis sérieux ! Les femmes adorent materner, et de cette façon elle s’occupera plus de tes petites affaires.  
Robin avait repris son sérieux, (et son souffle par la même occasion) :  
\- Tu sais qu’il a raison ! dit Robin à Allan. Tu peux avoir de bonnes idées toi des fois ! dit-il en donnant une tape, amicale bien que forte, à Much.  
\- Quoi, ça te surprend ? dit Much, vexée.  
Robin ne releva pas et continua :  
\- Mais la mauvaise idée serait de lui mettre un bébé dans les bras ! Tu te rappelles la dernière fois ?  
\- Oh oui ! se mit à rire Much. Le pauvre Seth a fini la tête en bas !  
Allan les regardait l’un après l’autre, perplexe.  
\- Bon c’est fini tous les deux ! Et vous pourriez arrêter de parler comme si je n’étais pas là ?  
\- Oh excuse-nous ! lui dit Much. Mais c’est vrai que comme instinct paternel, on peut mieux faire !  
Et les deux amis se remirent à rire. Allan, vexé, se leva de table pour quitter la pièce.  
\- Oh ne te vexe pas ! Reviens ! lui dit Robin.  
Mais Allan continua son chemin.  
\- Penses-y quand même ! lui dit Robin, toujours dans les rires.  
Non il n’allait pas y réfléchir, car c’était de toute façon tout bonnement impensable. Cet acte, aisé pour n’importe quel homme, était pour lui mission impossible. Comment concevoir un enfant quand une femme refuse que son mari la touche ?  
Il était évidemment peiné de cette situation, et sans le savoir, ses amis en avaient remis une couche.  
Il mit donc rapidement l’idée de Much au rebut et se dirigea vers son bureau pour se plonger dans le travail afin d’oublier qua sa fierté de mâle avait été fortement ébranlée ces dernières semaines.


	23. Pas de bol

Il se passa encore quelques semaines où Kate et Allan vécurent une routine quotidienne. Ils avaient réussi à s’organiser et Kate, respectant les attributions d’Allan, ne l’embêtait pas trop dans ses affaires. Ils s’entendaient bien, riaient ensemble en parlant de tout et de rien. Elle commençait vraiment à apprécier son mari. Plus que comme simple ami ? Elle ne savait encore trop le dire.   
Le printemps était arrivé sur l’Angleterre et le soleil inondait de ses rayons les magnifiques vallées verdoyantes, les arbres en fleurs et les oiseaux qui chantaient. Kate se dit que c’était une excellente journée pour inviter son cher époux à une promenade à cheval. Ils pourraient prospecter les environs et en profiter pour couper la journée d’un pique-nique afin de mêler l’utile à l’agréable. Rien que tous les deux.  
C’est donc enthousiaste à cette idée qu’elle le chercha dans tout le château. Elle commença par la grande salle, car c’est là où il était le plus souvent, mais ne l’y trouva pas. Elle essaya donc son bureau, puis la cour, les écuries…en vain. Elle demanda à des gardes s’ils avaient une idée d’où se trouvait son mari mais sa requête fut un échec. Elle se décida, en dernier recours, à tenter sa chambre, bien qu’elle se douta ne pas l’y trouver non plus.   
Elle arriva donc dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre et croisa des gardes qui la saluèrent. Elle s’apprêtait à frapper quand un des gardes l’interrompit :  
\- Non Milady ! Monseigneur ne veut pas être dérangé. Vous ne pouvez pas…  
\- Je suis sa femme ! Bien sûr que je peux ! dit-elle indignée et surtout surprise de la réaction de cet homme, dont les yeux émettaient un sentiment de panique et qui s’était rapproché pour l’empêcher d’entrer.  
Kate eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi son mari se trouvait-il dans sa chambre en pleine journée, et ne voulant pas être dérangé ? Il pouvait effectivement avoir voulu faire une sieste, mais ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Et surtout, pourquoi diable cette peur panique de la part de ses gardes. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose, quelque chose qu’elle ne devait apparemment pas découvrir, et elle voulut alors en avoir le cœur net.  
Elle tendit sa main vers la poignée et le garde voulut l’en empêcher. Mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et ouvrit la porte, non verrouillée, avant qu’il n’ait pu dire « ouf ». Ce qu’elle découvrit alors la foudroya d’effroi, et il y eut un long silence macabre avant qu’elle n’élève la voix :  
\- Sortez !... Sortez ! hurla-t-elle alors car sa première injonction n’avait eu aucun effet. Et rhabillez-vous ! Vous avez l’air d’une putain ! dit-elle à la pauvre servante qui ne savait quoi faire ni où se mettre. Devant les yeux noirs et furibonds de Kate, la jeune femme préféra obéir, après s’être couverte d’un minimum et le plus rapidement possible.  
Kate jeta alors son regard sur ce mufle qu’était son mari. A ses yeux lançant des éclairs vint s’ajouter des larmes, des larmes de rage.  
\- Attends Kate ! Je vais t’expliquer ! dit-il confus, et ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire.  
Mais elle ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Elle lui lança au visage sa botte, qui trainait par terre au pied du lit, en poussant un cri de fureur, avant de quitter elle aussi la pièce comme une tornade et en claquant la porte, ce qui fit même tomber un vase qui trônait sur la table accolée au mur adjacent. Allan resta là, sans bouger, complètement sonné et ne réalisant pas encore bien ce qui venait de se produire.


	24. Pas un saint

Kate passa deux jours entiers sans sortir de sa chambre. Ayant même refusé de s’alimenter. Allan, inquiet, avait essayé de s’expliquer, de discuter mais ce n’était pas facile au travers d’une porte. Les rares fois où elle avait accepté de l’ouvrir, c’était pour lui balancer toute sorte d’objets à la figure. Le pauvre malheureux ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait pensé passer par la fenêtre ou défoncer la porte, mais cela lui semblait dangereux et irrespectueux. Il regrettait ce qu’il avait fait. Son intention n’était pas de la blesser et il s’en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal. Mais au vu de son comportement avec lui ces derniers temps, il devait avouer qu’il était surpris de sa réaction quand même extrême. Etait-ce par jalousie ou seulement par fierté qu’elle réagissait ainsi ? Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes, et particulièrement à la sienne.  
Mais au bout du troisième jour, affamée, Kate fut bien obligée de sortir de sa chambre. Elle revenait des cuisines quand elle croisa malheureusement son époux dans le couloir. Elle allait passer devant lui, sans même un regard et le visage fermé, quand il la retint par le bras.  
\- Kate ! Il faut qu’on discute !  
\- Je n’ai rien à te dire !  
\- Mais moi si !  
Elle ne voulait visiblement rien entendre, mais il insista quand même, lui tenant toujours fermement le bras pour ne pas qu’elle s’échappe.  
\- Comprends-moi Kate ! Je suis un homme, pas un saint !  
Elle ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole mais elle ne put s’empêcher de lui lancer une pique :  
\- Ahh ça c’est sûr ! Un homme dans toute sa forme primitive, bestiale et stupide ! Tu l’as bien prouvé !  
Quitte à la choquer, il décida de lui parler franchement :  
\- Mais enfin Kate ! Qu’est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Vivre comme un moine ? Désolé mais ce n’est pas pour moi ! J’ai des besoins et des désirs comme n’importe quel homme normalement constitué ! Et il faut bien que j’aille voir ailleurs puisque ma propre femme refuse de les assouvir.  
\- Ahh parce que c’est de ma faute maintenant ! dit-elle, indignée et abasourdie par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre.  
\- Oui !   
\- Désolé mais je ne me sens pas coupable !  
\- Alors il n’y a aucun problème vu que moi non plus !  
Ohh le gougeât ! Il n’avait donc aucun remord ?  
\- Et puis je te rappelle que ce stupide pacte entre nous vient de toi ! continua-t-il. Tu es ma femme pour les apparences mais dans le privé, chacun sa vie. Tu te souviens ? Ce sont à peu de choses près tes propres termes. Et à aucun moment tu n’as spécifié que je devais t’être fidèle !  
Elle ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite par ses horribles paroles qui ne respectaient en rien ses promesses sacrées faites lors de leur mariage, mais elle la referma rapidement et reprit de l’assurance, ce qui surprit Allan :  
\- Tu as raison !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Oui tu as parfaitement raison ! Après tout c’est vrai, on n’a jamais dit qu’on se donnait exclusivement l’un à l’autre et je ne vois pas pourquoi je t’empêcherais de…t’amuser ! dit-elle, sarcastique. Alors vis ta vie et je vivrai la mienne. Mais je t’en pris rends-moi un service !  
Il l’interrogea du regard, s’attendant au pire.  
\- S’il te plait ! Sois plus discret à l’avenir ! Je passe déjà pour une trainée d’avoir manger la tartine avant quatre heure, je ne veux pas en plus passer pour la plus grande cocue du Nottinghamshire !  
Et elle s’éloigna de lui en le bousculant au passage, fière et hautaine, la tête haute, et sans même un regard vers lui.  
Elle acceptait ? Et ne disait rien ? Allan était au fond de lui très déçu. Il avait bêtement espéré que cette histoire l’aurait rendue jalouse, lui aurait ouvert les yeux sur l’absurdité de ses conditions au mariage, au lieu de quoi elle lui donnait carrément sa bénédiction. Il n’en revenait pas. Non, décidément, il ne la comprendrait jamais.


	25. Flirt

Et il se passa encore quelques jours où les deux époux s’évitèrent soigneusement, ne s’adressant la parole qu’en cas d’extrême nécessité.  
Il faisait beau en ce jeudi après midi de printemps. Allan mettait au point quelques petites affaires sans grande importance avec un de ses soldats quand du balcon il vit sa femme en contrebas. Elle discutait avec Keith et avait un sourire éclatant au visage. Il détailla la scène plus attentivement : non en fait elle ne discutait pas...elle flirtait ?? Oh la garce ! Avait-elle décidé de se venger ?   
Vert de rage, il laissa en plan son garde et descendit dans la cour le plus rapidement possible. Kate le vit se diriger vers eux, apparemment en colère.  
\- Ahh voilà mon cher mari ! dit-elle mielleuse. Que se passe-t-il ? dit-elle innocemment.  
\- Vous n’avez rien d’autre à faire vous ? hurla-t-il à l’égard de son lieutenant, qui confus et ne voulant se trouver entre leur querelle, s’esquiva rapidement.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui dit-il en lui prenant fermement le bras pour la trainer à l’intérieur.  
Kate essaya de se libérer de son emprise, mais en vain.  
\- Mais rien ! J’essais juste d’entretenir de bonnes relations avec nos subordonnés. C’est important la bonne entente au sein d’une équipe.  
Allan leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, exaspéré.  
\- Tu te fous de moi ?  
\- Non ! Je n’oserais jamais ! dit-elle, ironique. Adresser un petit mot de sympathie à tes hommes de temps en temps, pour leur montrer qu’on les respecte, afin qu’ils te soient loyale en retour, n’est pas de trop je trouve.  
Elle était futée la petite peste.  
\- Je suis assez grand pour faire ça tout seul !  
\- La preuve que non puisque tu ne le fais pas !  
\- Les sentiments de mes hommes et leurs états d’âmes ne te regardent pas ! Gérer mes soldats relève de mes attributions ! Occupe-toi plutôt des tiennes.  
\- Ohh ! Mais je ne te savais pas si susceptible !  
\- Messire !   
Keith venait de les rejoindre dans la grande salle.  
\- Je ne suis pas susceptible ! s’énerva-t-il. J’en ai juste assez que tu te mêles de mes affaires !  
\- Dans ce cas, fallait pas m’épouser ! s’énerva-t-elle à son tour.  
\- Messire !   
\- Quoi ? crièrent-ils à l’unisson et en se retournant vers le lieutenant en même temps.  
Le pauvre Keith, décontenancé, ne sut d’abord quoi faire, puis fit ce pourquoi il était là :  
\- Un message vient d’arriver pour vous ! De Londres !  
\- Londres ?  
Allan se calma instantanément et vint à sa rencontre prendre ledit parchemin.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il dit ? demanda Kate pendant qu’il lisait.  
\- On va avoir de la visite ! Le roi d’Ecosse doit se rendre à Londres pour s’entretenir avec Richard, et il fera une étape ici. Richard me demande de l’accueillir comme il se doit !  
\- De quoi doivent-ils s’entretenir d’après toi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ! Mais je ne pense pas que ça nous concerne. Il nous demande juste d’offrir l’hospitalité à William, le temps que lui et sa suite se reposent !   
\- Quand doit-il arriver ?  
\- Dans cinq jours !  
\- Cinq jours ? Mais c’est impossible. Je ne peux pas préparer l’arrivée d’un roi en cinq jours !  
\- Et bien tu vas devoir pourtant le faire ! On n’a pas le choix ! Ce sera pour toi l’occasion de nous montrer tes « talents » ! dit-il, mi-ironique, mi-taquin.  
Et il s’éloigna sur ses dires pour donner des directives à Keith qui était resté à portée de vue.  
Kate, elle, totalement désespérée, n’avait pas bougé. Cinq jours ? Comment allait-elle s’en sortir ? C’était impossible ! Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Allan :  
\- Bah alors ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Je te rappelle qu’il n’y pas de temps à perdre ! Allez ouste ! dit-il en frappant des mains, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle voulu répliquer mais pour une fois, son mari avait raison : il n’y avait pas de temps à perdre ! Une fois n’étant pas coutume, elle lui obéit donc et se dirigea, déterminée, vers les cuisines.


	26. William

Durant ces cinq jours, ils n’eurent donc pas le temps de s’ennuyer. Allan s’occupait de garantir la sécurité du roi, pendant que Kate s’afférait, avec l’aide des domestiques, à préparer les menus, les chambres ainsi qu’une grande fête digne de ce nom pour l’arrivée de William.  
Elle devait aussi s’occuper d’engager des ménestrels, troubadours, baladins et autres acrobates pour l’animation. Elle n’avait même aucune minute à elle. Elle ne croisait son mari qu’en coup de vent pour lui demander son avis et avoir son accord financier.  
Et enfin, la venue du roi arriva. Tout le monde l’attendait dans la cour du château pour l’accueillir. Et le moins qu’on puisse dire et que son arrivée fut en grande pompe. Il voyageait avec ses affaires et sa suite se composait de plusieurs dizaines de domestiques, en plus de son armée.  
On devinait sa royale condition rien qu’à son port et son assurance.  
Il descendit de cheval et vint saluer notre shérif d’un sourire et d’une poignée de main franche et énergique.  
\- Merci de m’accueillir pour la nuit mon jeune ami.  
Il semblait très amical et Kate l’appréciait déjà.  
\- C’est normal votre altesse. Vous êtes ici chez vous ! dit Allan avec une révérence. Votre voyage s’est-il bien passé ?  
\- Très bien ! C’est même une promenade de santé. Je suis écossais ne l’oubliez pas ! Il n’y pas plus robuste ! dit-il, chauvin. Mais il fait quand même trop chaud chez vous ! plaisanta-t-il, ce qui fit rire les deux hommes. Mais que vois-je là ?   
Il venait de remarquer la jeune femme.  
\- C’est ma femme, Kate ! la présenta Allan en la prenant par la taille pour la rapprocher du roi.  
Elle lui fit une révérence parfaite :  
\- Votre altesse !  
\- Enchanté belle Milady ! dit-il dans un baise main très gracieux, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme, gênée qu’une personne de ce rang s’abaisse à la saluer ainsi.  
\- Mais je vous en pris votre Majesté, entrez donc ! dit Allan en désignant l’entrée et s’écartant pour le laisser passer. Vous, occupez-vous des chevaux ! ordonna-t-il aux domestiques présents.  
Kate n’eut elle aucun ordre à donner puisque les servantes savaient parfaitement ce qu’elles avaient à faire.  
\- Je vais vous montrer vos quartiers Monseigneur ! lui dit Kate. Une fête a été prévue en votre honneur. Dans deux heures cela vous convient-il ? Le temps que vous vous mettiez à votre aise et vous reposiez !  
\- Je n’ai jamais besoin de repos ma douce lady ! Je suis un grand gaillard, fort et robuste ! lui dit-il pour l’impressionner. Mais ça me convient très bien !  
Et Allan laissa sa royale majesté s’éloigner avec sa femme avec un étrange sentiment.

Le roi était descendu depuis déjà un bon quart d’heure et Allan faisait de son mieux pour l’occuper et le satisfaire. Il buvait du vin tout en regardant les acrobates faire leur numéro. Mais il se demandait où diable était sa femme. C’était elle qui avait tout organisé, et elle se devait d’être là ! Que faisait-elle nom de Dieu ? Il ne pouvait mener à bien cette fête tout seul.  
Il pestait contre elle quand elle fit enfin son entrée. Il se sentit alors soudain très mal et avait horriblement chaud. Cette femme qui venait d’apparaître n’était pas la sienne. Non ce n’était pas possible ! Cette créature qui descendait les marches ne pouvait être que l’œuvre de Dieu lui-même. Il n’avait jamais vu pareille beauté et en eut le souffle coupé. Elle portait une robe de mousseline bleue, dévoilant ses bras et ses frêles épaules, et une grande partie de sa gorge. Beaucoup trop grande à son gout même.   
Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon, mais quelques mèches bouclées encadraient son visage parfait.  
Elle se dirigea vers le roi avec un sourire resplendissant.  
\- Ouahh ! Milady, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes plus que magnifique ! Vous êtes…un ange ! dit celui-ci après lui avoir fait un baise main qui sembla à Allan un peu trop prolongé. M’autorisez-vous cette danse ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme en désignant la piste alors qu’une nouvelle musique démarrait.  
Et Allan regarda sa femme enchainer les danses avec lui. Quand ils ne dansaient pas, ils discutaient mais elle ne le quittait pas. Allan resta dans son coin à observer. Tous les hommes présents ne la quittaient pas des yeux, et le roi ne faisait pas exception. Elle riait avec lui, se frôlait à lui, lui parlait à l’oreille, lui touchait le bras. Il sentit la chaleur de la jalousie se répandre en lui comme de la lave en fusion. Mais avec cette colère montait aussi en lui un désir fou. Roi ou pas, il ne toucherait pas à sa femme ! Et il vit rouge quand elle reprit une danse avec William, la grande main de celui-ci touchant le bas de son dos à travers sa robe beaucoup trop moulante. Son torse frôlait ses seins galbés. Ce spectacle lui faisait horreur et il ne put bien vite plus le supporter. Il se dirigea vers le couple de danseurs et l’arracha à lui sans ménagements pour l’emmener hors de la salle, à la stupeur du roi et de l’assistance, et la consternation de Kate.


	27. C'est chaud !!!

Allan jeta littéralement sa femme dans son bureau avant de claquer la porte.  
\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?  
Il était rouge de colère.  
\- Toi à quoi tu joues ?   
Elle était elle aussi furieuse. Elle reprit, hors d’elle :  
\- Tu n’as pas idée de te comporter de la sorte ? Devant le roi ? Que crois-tu qu’il va penser de nous maintenant ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?  
\- Mais regarde-toi ! On dirait une catin à te trémousser comme ça contre lui ?  
\- Quoi ?  
Elle était stupéfaite par ses horribles paroles.  
\- Et regarde comment tu es habillée ! Complètement indécente !  
\- Mais tu ne vas pas bien Allan, faut te faire soigner ! dit-elle en essayant de sortir de la pièce mais il la retint.  
\- Je vais très bien au contraire ! hurla-t-il. Je t’ai simplement empêché de te ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Tu devrais me dire merci.  
\- Merci ?  
\- De rien !  
Elle voulu riposter mais sa réplique lui coupa le sifflet. Elle s’appuya, à demi assise, sur le bureau et inspira à fond pour tenter de se calmer. Rien de bon ne ressortirait d’une conversation sous la colère.   
\- Il faut y retourner ! On ne peut pas laisser nos invités tout seuls !  
\- Il est hors de question que tu y retournes, tu m’entends ? Pas dans cette tenue !  
\- Allan ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Ne sois pas ridicule !  
Elle avait rehaussé la voix.  
\- Je refuse qu’il repose ses sales pattes sur toi !  
\- Tu me fais quoi là, une crise de jalousie ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Si t’es frustré vas voir Morgane, je suis sûre qu’elle sera ravie de te calmer, elle !  
\- La ferme !  
Elle sursauta, surprise de son comportement. Mais il se rapprocha d’elle à toute vitesse, et sans qu’elle n’ait pu faire quoique ce soit, il lui écarta vivement les jambes avant de se positionner entre elles, son sexe dur contre le sien. Kate paniqua. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son mari et il lui faisait peur.  
\- Allan, arrête je t’en pris ! dit-elle doucement.  
\- Dis-moi ce qui m’empêcherait de prendre là, ici et maintenant, ce qui me revient de droit ?  
Et il se rapprocha encore plus dangereusement.  
\- Le respect ! souffla-t-elle.  
Ce mot le sortit de sa folie. Et il aperçut enfin les yeux apeurés de Kate. Il s’écarta alors légèrement et lui caressa la joue :  
\- Ne joue plus à ça mon ange ! A trop jouer avec le feu, tu pourrais te bruler les ailes !  
Et il la relâcha avant de s’éloigner. Mais il se retourna vers elle après avoir ouvert la porte :  
\- Ah au fait, tu dors avec moi ce soir ! Chérie ! dit-il, sarcastique.  
\- Il n’en est pas question ! dit-elle, courroucée.  
Mais il eut un sourire ironique :  
\- J’ai mis ta chambre à la disposition du roi et de sa suite ! Ce n’est pas de ma faute s’il ne sait pas voyager léger ! Et en bonne hôtesse que tu es, tu ne peux pas laisser ses gens dormir à la belle étoile, n’est-ce pas ?  
Les yeux de Kate lui lançaient des éclairs :  
\- Il est hors de question que je dorme avec toi ! Je préférerais mille fois les écuries que ta chambre !  
Il leva les épaules :  
\- A ta guise !  
Et il sortit de la pièce, la laissant là, complètement perdue et rageuse, ne réalisant que maintenant à quoi elle venait d’échapper, mais surtout à quoi elle n’échapperait peut-être pas si elle ne choisissait pas les écuries.


	28. Trêve

\- Je suis désolé Allan, je ne voulais aucunement vous offenser !  
Allan venait de rejoindre la fête et le roi par la même occasion.  
\- C’est entre moi et ma femme Monseigneur, vous n’y êtes pour rien, je vous assure !  
\- Ahh les femmes ! Elles nous mènent par le bout du nez, pour ne pas dire autre chose !   
Et le roi rigola de sa plaisanterie en donnant une claque dans le dos à Allan. Puis il l’entraina à la table pour boire un verre.   
Kate rentra à ce moment et échangea un regard avec son mari.  
Ils ne se reparlèrent plus de la soirée. Son mari semblait calmé, mais elle préféra ne plus approcher le roi du reste de la soirée, en plus qu’il discutait avec Allan et qu’elle n’avait aucune envie de voir celui-ci de trop près. Elle passa donc son temps à l’écart ou à s’occuper des autres invités.  
Au grand bonheur d’Allan, la fête ne se termina pas tard. William avait beau avoir affirmé que son voyage avait été une promenade de santé, il était malgré tout éreinté, et alla se coucher, sa suite faisant ensuite de même.  
Kate, elle, ne sut quoi faire une fois la soirée terminée. Elle passa un bout de temps sur un des balcons à scruter la lune, essayant de prendre sa décision. Puis elle se dirigea timidement vers les écuries. Mais à peine le pied posé à l’intérieur, elle changea aussitôt d’avis, ne supportant l’odeur. Il faisait de plus très sombre et malgré le printemps, la nuit était froide. Elle se résigna donc à rejoindre Allan. Après tout, elle n’avait pas à avoir peur de son mari. Malgré son comportement, il lui avait prouvé qu’il la respectait et qu’il ne tenterait rien si elle refusait. Enfin du moins c’est ce qu’elle espérait. Elle espérait aussi qu’il dormait. Cela aurait été pour elle le meilleur des scénarii. Ainsi elle n’aurait pas à s’expliquer, et n’aurait pas besoin de craindre ses assauts. C’est donc en faisant le moins de bruit possible qu’elle ouvrit la lourde porte en bois, mais malheureusement, elle vit bien vite que la chambre était éclairée et qu’Allan ne dormait pas :  
\- Alors ! Tu n’as pas trouvé d’étalon qui te convienne dans les écuries ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.  
\- Ne crois pas que je préfère dormir avec les porcs. Le choix a été rude mais c’est juste que je préfère les plumes au foin.  
Il ne dit rien et la regarda, tout sourire, essayer de prendre ses marques, remarquant son trouble.  
\- C’est mon côté ! dit-elle, voyant Allan à droite dans le lit.  
\- Bah c’est le mien aussi ! dit-il, taquin.  
Kate rageait mais n’insista pas, et se dirigea donc à gauche.  
\- Retourne-toi ! lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- Kate !   
\- Retourne-toi ! insista-t-elle.  
Allan s’amusait beaucoup, mais il obéit, pour qu’elle puisse se déshabiller. Mais elle garda néanmoins ses dessous et se hâta de se mettre au lit, les couvertures jusqu’au menton.  
Allan éclata de rire devant le ridicule de la scène qu’elle lui offrait, puis éteint les bougies.  
\- Bonne nuit !  
\- Bonne nuit ! dit-elle timidement, gênée et surprise que ça s’arrête là.  
Et il se passa de très longues minutes où chacun n’osait bouger, et n’arrivant naturellement pas à dormir, tout deux les yeux grands ouverts dans l’obscurité. Chacun écoutait la respiration de l’autre pour savoir s’il dormait. Mais Allan, sentant une crampe lui venir, se tourna et frôla malencontreusement la jambe de Kate dans son mouvement.  
\- Héé ! Reste dans ton coin tu veux !  
Non elle ne dormait pas, il en avait la confirmation.  
\- Excuse ! dit-il, ironique, et faisant exprès de se tourner violemment pour faire bouger le matelas afin de l’embêter.  
Kate poussa un soupir d’exaspération.  
\- T’as fini ?  
\- Quoi ? Faut que je trouve ma position, sinon je n’arriverai pas à dormir !  
\- Ohh pauvre chou !  
Et Allan s’arrêta enfin de gigoter. Il se passa encore plusieurs minutes où le silence revint.  
Puis Kate reprit soudain la parole :  
\- Allan ?  
\- Chuuut ! Je voudrais dormir !  
Mais elle ignora sa remarque.  
\- Allan, soit honnête ! C’est vrai que je me suis comportée en catin tout à l’heure ?  
Il soupira.  
\- J’ai peut-être exagéré ! dit-il, gentiment.  
\- Mais pourquoi as-tu dit ça alors ?  
\- Parce que je t’assure qu’on avait vraiment l’impression que tu flirtais !  
\- C’était fait exprès !  
\- Quoi ? dit-il, surpris qu’elle l’admette comme ça, et maintenant.  
\- Allan ! Le roi m’a dit ce qu’il allait faire à Londres. Richard veut s’allier à lui pour combattre Philippe en France ! Il n’a apparemment toujours pas digéré l’abandon de Philippe en Terre Sainte, et il veut s’allier à William pour avoir plus de chance de gagner. Celui-ci l’ayant aidé à destituer Henri par le passé, il pense qu’il peut être d’une grande aide.  
Mais comment diable avait-elle découvert tout ça ? Elle était décidemment incroyable. Et il était surpris par cette nouvelle.  
\- Kate ! Cette histoire ne nous concerne pas ! Reste en dehors de ça !  
Mais elle haussa la voix, s’expliquant avec ferveur :  
\- Même si je n’ai pas été très heureuse là-bas, la France a été mon pays pendant dix ans. Et si je peux éviter une guerre, je suis prête à tout pour y arriver !  
\- Oui j’ai vu ça ! Mais je serais curieux de voir effectivement jusqu’où tu serais prête à aller ! dit-il, explicite.  
Elle n’avait pas à s’expliquer, mais le fit quand même :  
\- Je te rassure, pas jusque là. Mais l’expérience m’a apprise que charmer un homme est assez efficace pour lui faire adhérer son point de vue, ou du moins lui faire écouter ses arguments.  
Il n’en revenait pas. Décidément sa femme le surprenait de plus en plus, et était loin d’être idiote. Elle était belle, le savait et savait aussi l’utiliser à profits ! remarqua-t-il.  
\- Kate ! Je comprends ! Personne n’aurait envie d’une guerre ! Cela impliquerait en plus que Richard quitterait à nouveau l’Angleterre ! Mais je t’en conjure, s’il te plait, reste en dehors de ça ! D’accord ?...D’accord ? insista-t-il, voyant qu’elle ne répondait pas.  
\- Oui ! souffla-t-elle finalement.  
\- Promets-le moi !   
\- Je te le promets ! finit-elle enfin par dire après avoir hésité.  
\- Bien ! Merci !  
Ils ne pouvaient pas voir qu’à ce moment, tous les deux souriaient.  
\- Bonne nuit ?   
\- Bonne nuit ! répondit-il.  
Et Kate se tourna pour dormir, mais lui frôla de nouveau les jambes.  
\- Viens-là !  
\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas.  
\- Tu as les pieds gelés ! dit-il comme une évidence.  
Quoi ? Il voulait qu’elle vienne dans ses bras ? Là, maintenant ? Elle ne sut quoi faire.   
\- Je te promets que ça n’ira pas plus loin ! dit-il, voyant qu’elle hésitait.  
C’est vrai qu’elle était glacée, et ses paroles l’ayant rassurée, elle se décida finalement à faire ce qu’il lui demandait, et se blottit dans ses bras, la tête contre son torse.  
Et bizarrement, Kate ne mit pas longtemps à s’endormir. Allan, lui, souriait. Il se sentait bien et heureux en cette instant, sa femme dans ses bras, et il prit alors une décision : il ferait tout pour la séduire. Il sourit à cette idée. Ils faisaient vraiment les choses à l’envers. Ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble, s’étaient ensuite mariés, et seulement maintenant il lui ferait la cour.  
Et c’est sur cette résolution alléchante qu’il finit lui aussi par s’endormir. Il passa même sa plus merveilleuse nuit depuis bien longtemps.


	29. Promenade en campagne

La lumière du jour réveilla Kate. Elle eut un mal fou à ouvrir les yeux, et quand elle y parvint, ce fut pour découvrir qu’elle était seule dans ce grand lit froid. Elle scruta la chambre mais les affaires d’Allan n’étaient plus là. Lui non plus d’ailleurs. Il avait du se lever de bonne heure pour être présent lorsque le roi déciderait de déjeuner surement. Mais pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas réveillé ? C’était son rôle ! Mais la réponse lui apparut comme une évidence : il avait simplement voulu la laisser dormir. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Il pouvait parfois être si gentil et prévenant. Elle avait vraiment hésité la veille, sur sa proposition. Mais il avait respecté sa promesse. Ils avaient seulement dormi, et elle se rappela même être tombée dans les bras de Morphée tout de suite, à sa grande surprise, car même seule et éreintée, il lui fallait souvent plusieurs longues minutes avant d’y parvenir.  
Elle se leva à la hâte voyant le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Allan se débrouiller seul avec ses invités. Mais quand elle arriva dans la grande salle, elle fut surprise de constater que William était déjà sur le départ. Ils s’échangèrent donc des adieux, amicaux bien que rapides, le roi les remerciant de leur grande hospitalité, et son départ fut comme son arrivée : en grande pompe.  
Kate n’eut pas le temps de s’ennuyer cette journée là, s’occupant avec les domestiques de tout remettre en ordre, y compris remettre ses affaires, qui avaient été déplacés, dans sa chambre. Elle les rangea avec un sentiment étrange, comme de la nostalgie. Et fatiguée de sa journée, elle se coucha tôt, sans même diner, n’ayant prononcé qu’un « bonsoir » à son mari de toute la journée.

Mais le lendemain fut tout autre. Les deux époux prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble, s’échangeant de grands sourires.  
\- J’ai des affaires à régler dans la matinée, mais cet après-midi, je t’emmène en balade !  
\- Mais Allan…  
\- Il n’y pas de mais ! la coupa-t-il. Tu n’as pas le choix ! J’ai des choses à te montrer ! lui dit-il dans un clin d’œil et avec un grand sourire enthousiaste en se levant de table. Et il quitta la pièce sous le regard de sa femme, qui portait un grand sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Que voulait-il lui montrer ? Elle en était tout excitée, et curieuse comme elle était, la matinée ne passa pour elle pas bien vite.  
Mais l’heure du départ arriva, et après avoir fait préparer deux chevaux, ils partirent tous les deux dans la campagne. Ils chevauchèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures et Kate commença à s’impatienter :  
\- Mais où m’emmènes-tu ?  
\- Attends ! On est bientôt arrivés !  
Et plus les minutes passèrent, plus elle reconnaissait les lieux qui l’entouraient, sentant une appréhension monter en elle. Et effectivement, ses doutes furent confirmés quand ils arrivèrent à destination, s’arrêtant sur une colline surplombant le village.   
Kate descendit de cheval et se rapprocha à pied, comme un automate. Allan fit de même et la rejoignit, s’apercevant alors qu’elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n’était pas venue ici depuis une éternité…depuis dix ans plus exactement.  
\- J’ai pensais que tu aimerais revoir Ruddington ! lui dit-il doucement.  
Mais Kate ne répondit pas, s’asseyant à même le sol et ne quittant pas son village des yeux. Allan s’assit alors à côté d’elle, et au bout d’un moment, se décida à rompre le silence :  
\- Tu sais ! J’ai le pouvoir de te le rendre si tu le souhaites !  
Mais elle secoua la tête négativement.  
\- Non… ! Regarde-les Allan ! dit-elle en désignant les paysans qui s’afféraient à la tache en contrebas.  
\- Ils sont heureux ! continua-t-elle. Ils ne l’étaient pas quand je suis partie ! Le comte est un homme bien ! Et a acquis ces terres légalement. Je n’ai pas le droit de l’en priver maintenant.  
Allan acquiesça.  
\- Le passé est le passé. J’ai tourné la page. Et puis ma vie est à Nottingham à présent ! dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, et lui souriant. Allan lui sourit à son tour, touché par ses paroles. Et elle se leva :  
\- Rentrons !  
\- Non pas tout de suite ! J’ai encore autre chose à te montrer ! lui dit-il, devant son regard surpris.  
Ils remontèrent donc en selle et chevauchèrent pendant plus d’une heure en direction de Nottingham. Mais Kate comprit tout de suite où il l’emmenait quand il prit la direction de Sherwood et qu’ils pénètrent dans la forêt. Mais elle ne dit mot avant d’être arrivée à destination et descendue de cheval. Elle scruta alors les lieux.  
\- C’est donc ici que tu vivais ! dit-elle, admirative devant le camp.  
\- Oui ! Will est un vrai génie !   
\- Oui je vois ça ! rétorqua-t-elle, encore surprise devant tant de technologie et de savoir.  
Il lui prit la main pour la faire entrer et désigna une des couchettes pour qu’elle s’asseye.   
\- Oui ! Tu te doutes que ça fait des mois qu’on n’a pas fait le ménage ! sourit-il devant son hésitation. Mais elle s’esclaffa et secoua la poussière avec ses mains avant de s’asseoir.  
\- C’était celle de Much ! lui expliqua-t-il.  
\- Et Robin ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Celle-là ! désigna-il du doigt.  
\- Et toi ? finit-elle par demander.  
Et il lui en pointa une autre sans rien dire. Il vint alors s’asseoir près d’elle.  
\- C’est incroyable ici ! Je suis donc au camp des célèbres hors-la-loi ! Va-t-il falloir que tu me tues maintenant que j’ai vu votre repère ? dit-elle, faussement effrayée pour plaisanter.  
\- Non ! Tu es une amie ! Et on ne tue pas les amis.  
\- Ahh ! Me voilà rassurée ! rétorqua-t-elle, toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
Il y eut alors un silence. Kate, toujours admirative, analysait les lieux du regard. Puis redevenant tout à fait sérieuse, fixa son mari droit dans les yeux :  
\- Tu étais heureux ici ?  
Allan eut un demi-sourire devant sa question et baissa les yeux au sol :  
\- Disons que je n’étais pas malheureux !  
\- Et maintenant ?  
Il releva la tête vers elle, surpris de sa question.  
\- Tu es heureux maintenant ?  
Il mit un temps à répondre, semblant réfléchir.  
\- Ca fait du bien d’être un homme honnête. De ne plus avoir à se cacher, ni à tout le temps courir pour échapper aux gardes ! Même si vivre avec toi n’est pas tous les jours de tout repos ! la taquina-t-il.  
Kate s’esclaffa de sa remarque :  
\- Je suis désolée ! dit-elle sans le penser.  
\- Tu n’as pas à l’être ! Tu sais, ma vie d’avant me manque parfois. L’action, le danger… Mais je retrouve tout ça en toi ! Je ne m’ennuie plus depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie. Donc pour répondre à ta question, oui ! Je suis heureux maintenant !  
Kate fut stupéfaite de sa confession. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien sans pouvoir se détacher de cet océan où elle avait le sentiment de se noyer. Mais Allan finit par rompre ce moment intense en détournant le regard le premier :  
\- Il faut qu’on rentre maintenant. Le jour va bientôt tomber, et il vaut mieux éviter de chevaucher de nuit.  
Ils reprirent donc la route, et effectivement, il faisait nuit quand ils arrivèrent au château. Allan fut tout de suite accaparé par Keith pour une affaire, et Kate ne revit pas son mari. Elle demanda à ce qu’on lui apporte un maigre diner dans sa chambre et fatiguée de sa journée à cheval, s’endormit pour une fois très vite.

Elle se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, avec une idée en tête. Elle voulait faire la surprise à Allan de cuisiner elle-même le repas, pour le remercier de la merveilleuse journée qu’elle avait passée à ses côtés. Elle était heureuse qu’il lui ait un peu ouvert son cœur. Ainsi elle apprenait à le connaître, et comprenait mieux ce qu’il pouvait ressentir. C’est donc sur cette idée qu’elle sortit du château pour aller au marché du matin.   
Elle se dirigeait vers l’étale des fruits quand soudain, elle sentit une main puissante la tirer en arrière, l’autre lui couvrant la bouche, et l’entrainant dans une petite ruelle parallèle. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait que déjà elle sentait un objet froid et tranchant lui enserrer la gorge.


	30. Fantôme du passé

\- Katherine ma belle ! Quelle surprise ! dit l’homme d’un air mauvais.  
Kate était complètement apeurée. Elle reconnu instantanément l’homme en face d’elle qui tenait un poignard sous sa gorge et qui la maintenait fermement contre le mur derrière elle. Cet homme qu’elle avait espéré ne jamais revoir.  
\- Stanley ! souffla-t-elle.  
A sa grande surprise, il se mit à rire :  
\- A croire que c’est mon jour de chance aujourd’hui. Je m’apprêtais à aller à Ruddington mais qui vois-je là, par hasard dans les rues de Nottingham ? Ma douce Katherine. De plus en plus belle à ce que je vois ! dit-il dans un regard lubrique et en lui remontant ses jupes pour caresser ses cuisses. Vraiment très bandante !  
Elle était dégoutée par ses paroles obscènes.  
\- Tu ne touches pas à tes filles Stanley, c’est la règle ! Tu te souviens ?  
\- Mais tu n’en fais plus partie depuis que tu t’es enfuie avec mon argent et en m’abandonnant, le crâne ouvert ! lui rappela-t-il.  
Kate, morte de peur, n’osait même pas bouger, même si de toute façon cela aurait été difficile vu le couteau sous sa gorge. Il avait un regard étrange.  
\- Tu n’as pas été facile à retrouver je l’admets ! Je dois dire que je n’ai pas tout de suite pensé à l’Angleterre ! Et pourtant…  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? finit-elle par demander, malgré qu’elle ait deviné.  
Il s’énerva alors d’un seul coup :  
\- Tu me demandes ce que je veux ? dit-il furieux. Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? Je veux mon argent chérie ! C’est simple !  
Ses yeux étaient noirs de haine et il appuya encore un peu plus la lame de son couteau contre sa gorge.  
\- Tu as fait tout ce chemin depuis la France pour seulement 200 livres ?   
Il eut un rire mauvais devant tant de naïveté :  
\- Non, non ma poulette ! Je veux aussi mes intérêts ! Les frais de médecin, le temps perdu à te chercher, le voyage… Ca coute tout ça ma belle !  
Il perdit alors subitement son sourire :  
\- Je ne laisse personne me voler chérie, c’est un principe ! Tu devrais le savoir ! Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir m’échapper ? Tu m’appartiens ! Et je peux te tuer là, tout de suite, si j’en ai envie !  
\- Alors fais-le qu’est-ce que tu attends ? le provoqua-t-elle, soudain ragaillardie par la colère.  
\- Hmmmm ! Tu me rapportes plus étant vivante. Mais tu sais que je n’hésiterai pas à le faire si tu ne me donnes pas ce que je veux ! lui dit-il, en remontant sa main, toujours sur sa cuisse, plus haut !  
\- Combien ?  
\- 2000 livres !  
\- Quoi ? Mais je ne pourrai jamais…  
\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix !   
Mais il fut interrompu par le bruit de la garde qui faisait sa ronde et qui se rapprochait vers eux.  
\- Je te laisse deux jours ! Et n’essaye pas de m’entuber ni de t’enfuir ! Je t’ai déjà retrouvé une fois, je peux le faire une deuxième ! Tu ne peux pas m’échapper ! lui dit-il en lui caressant brutalement la joue.  
Puis il disparut, comme un fantôme, au détour d’une rue, en laissant Kate toute abattue par cette rencontre. Elle y avait échappé belle ! Mais comment allait-elle faire ? Deux mille livres en deux jours, c’était impossible. Et elle le savait capable de la tuer si elle ne lui donnait pas ce qu’il voulait ! Il avait même déjà essayé. Kate frissonna à ce souvenir. Stanley avait toujours été un homme vénal pour qui l’argent comptait plus que tout. Il fallait qu’elle trouve un moyen de trouver cette somme si elle voulait être tranquille et ensuite mener une vie normale, et surtout rester en vie.  
Elle fut interrompue dans ses sombres réflexions par un des gardes de la ronde qui l’avait aperçu !  
\- Milady ? Tout va bien ?  
Elle soupira avant de lui répondre :  
\- Oui oui ! Ca va merci !  
\- Voulez-vous qu’on vous raccompagne ?  
\- Non, je vais rentrer toute seule ! Merci !  
Et elle se dirigea machinalement vers le château. Mais changea tout à coup d’avis, prenant alors la direction des écuries. Elle devait partir de là, prendre l’air, et réfléchir à la situation calmement.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? Croire qu’il ne la retrouverait jamais et qu’elle pourrait mener une vie normale. Oublier son passé et tourner la page. Elle s’en voulait d’avoir eu ces stupides idées utopiques ! Ne pourrait-elle donc jamais être heureuse ? Elle pensa alors à son mari et se mit à pleurer à chaude larme ! Il ne devait pas savoir ! C’était hors de question ! Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal ! Et cette histoire, s’il était mis au courant, lui en ferait à coup sûr ! A lui comme à elle.  
Elle n’avait toujours pas trouvé de solution à comment se procurer une telle somme quand elle rentra au château dans l’après midi.  
C’est complètement perdue et déboussolée qu’elle se dirigea, tel un zombie, vers la grande salle. Mais elle découvrit alors dans la pièce une surprise qui la glaça de stupeur.  
Allan discutait avec un homme, qui n’était autre que…Stanley ? Ah mon Dieu non ! Pas ça !  
\- Ahh ma chère Katherine ! On parlait justement de toi ! lui dit Stanley, tout mielleux, en se levant à sa rencontre et l’embrassant sur la joue.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- C’est comme ça que tu accueilles un vieil ami ? Je passais juste dans le coin, et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas dire bonjour à ma chère Katherine.   
Elle lui répondit par un sourire de convenance devant Allan qui regardait la scène, sceptique. Cet homme, sorti du passé de Kate, ne lui inspirait pas confiance.  
\- Que m’avez-vous dit que vous veniez faire dans la région ?   
\- Je suis là pour affaires !  
\- Vous faite des affaires loin de chez vous ! remarqua-t-il, toujours suspicieux.  
\- Oui mais je sais me déplacer quand ça peut me rapporter gros ! dit-il d’un air entendu.  
\- Et vous restez longtemps ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore ! Tout dépend si les affaires marchent bien ! dit-il en direction de Kate. Bon, sur ce, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps ! Me raccompagnerez-vous ma chère amie ?  
Et il lui tendit le bras, ne lui laissant pas le choix. Kate fut obligée d’accepter devant Allan qui les observait. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de quitter la pièce avec Stanley.  
Une fois bien éloignés, elle s’arrêta nette dans le couloir :  
\- Tu m’avais donné deux jours ! Laisse-moi le temps et je te le donnerai ton foutu pognon !  
\- Ohh ! De tels mots dans ta jolie bouche, mais quelle horreur ! dit-il, faussement indigné. Le deal à changer ma belle ! Tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu avais épousé le shérif ! Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir où tu habitais. Un bon parti dis-moi ! Joli coup ! dit-il admiratif, en scrutant les lieux.  
Kate craignait maintenant le pire. Il continua :  
\- Ton cher époux doit être très riche !  
\- Je t’arrête tout de suite Stan ! Laisse-le en dehors de ça ! Je ne trahirai pas mon mari.  
Mais il continua en l’ignorant :  
\- Je veux 10 000 !  
\- Sinon quoi ?  
Il se rapprocha alors dangereusement d’elle pour frôler son visage :  
\- Tu es heureuse ici, j’en suis sûr ! Une bonne situation, un beau château, un mari aimant…Tu t’es très bien débrouillée ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas tout perdre ?  
Elle pressentit alors qu’il ferait ce qu’elle redoutait.  
\- Tu ne voudrais pas que ce cher Allan apprenne qui tu es réellement, si ?   
\- Tu ne diras rien !  
Mais il se mit à rire.  
\- Evidemment que si ! Mais je vais être gentil. Je te donne une semaine, bien que je me doute que tu as juste à te servir dans les caisses !  
\- Je ne volerai pas Allan ni la population ! Je ne volerai plus pour toi Stan, c’est fini !  
\- Ohhh voilà que tu as des sentiments ! Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer ! Ma charmante putain serait-elle amoureuse ?  
\- Ne me traite pas comme ça ! s’insurgea-t-elle, furieuse.  
-Ohh mais il faut que tu t’y habitue dès maintenant ! Car c’est comme ça que ton mari t’appellera si je décide de lui tailler une bavette ! Et s’il ne te bannie pas après bien évidemment ! dit-il dans un rire gras en lui donnant une claque sur les fesses en guise d’au revoir.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas ! Je trouverai la sortie ! continua-t-il, sarcastique.  
Kate le regarda s’éloigner, les larmes aux yeux, avant de complètement s’effondrer le long du mur, désespérée.


	31. Rencontre Nocturne

Une fois calmée, elle voulut se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d’être seule et tranquille afin de réfléchir. Mais elle croisa malheureusement Allan en chemin. Il remarqua immédiatement ses yeux rougis.  
\- C’est qui ce mec, Kate ?  
\- Rien ! Il te l’a dit ! Un vieil ami !  
\- Un vieil ami ! dit-il, sceptique.  
\- Oui ! Je l’ai rencontré quand je vivais en Normandie. Mais il est juste passé dire bonjour ! Il est reparti !  
\- Je ne veux plus le revoir ici, Kate ! Cet homme ne me plait pas !  
\- Il ne reviendra pas ! le rassura-t-elle, dans un sourire. De toute façon moi non plus je n’y tiens pas !  
Et elle continua sa route. Allan ne la retint pas. Il savait qu’il n’en obtiendrait pas plus pour le moment, et il ne voulait pas la brusquer ! Après tout, peut-être n’y avait-il aucune raison de s’inquiéter. Mais en son fort intérieur, il pressentait que si.  
Kate passa donc le reste de l’après-midi, la soirée et même la nuit à ressasser les événements de la journée et le retour de Stanley dans sa vie. Comment faire ? Comment lui donner ce qu’il demandait, tout en ne disant rien à Allan et éviter de le voler ? Car ça elle se le refusait. Elle tourna le problème dans tous les sens sans trouver de solution. Elle pensa à Robin évidemment, mais ne voulait surtout pas que son horrible passé s’ébruite, surtout à sa famille. Et elle doutait qu’il posséda une telle somme de toute façon.   
Non, décidément, elle n’avait qu’une solution. Descendre à la salle des coffres et les voler. Elle eut un horrible gout amer qui lui monta à la bouche à cette idée qui la dégoutait. Mais elle n’avait bel et bien pas le choix. Elle espérait même que la salle des coffres contenait autant d’argent. A vrai dire, elle n’y avait jamais mis les pieds. Mais elle décida d’y remédier, juste pour voir, et tout de suite. Elle sortit donc de sa chambre en pleine nuit et se dirigea vers l’étage du dessous.  
Kate arriva devant le fruit défendu et tenta d’ouvrir la porte mais en vain. Elle se mit même à rire de sa bêtise. Que croyait-elle ? Qu’une pièce pleine d’or et sans aucun garde devant serait ouverte ? Mais elle perdit soudain tout espoir. Comment pourrait-elle entrer ? Il lui faudrait les clés pour cela, or le seul à les avoir était son mari. Non, non et non ! Elle ne pouvait s’introduire dans sa chambre comme ça, dans l’unique but de le voler. Que ce soit ses clés ou son argent personnel. C’était trop demandé, elle en était incapable. Dépitée, elle se dirigea alors vers les cuisines, dans l’optique de se faire une potion pour dormir, car elle n’y arriverait pas sans aide.

Allan non plus ne dormait pas. Ce Stanley et la réaction de Kate à sa vue le tracassaient. Que cachait-elle dans ses placards ? Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit sans pouvoir dormir, et sachant qu’il ne pourrait y parvenir, il se décida à se lever et prendre l’air.  
Kate était assise sur une grande table dans la cuisine quand il fit son entrée.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-il, surpris.  
\- Et toi qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? rétorqua-t-elle, autant surprise, vu l’heure qu’il était.  
\- Je n’arrivais pas à dormir ! lui répondit-il, en venant s’asseoir lui aussi sur la table, à côté d’elle.  
\- Et comment se fais-ce ? dit-elle en plaisantant.  
\- Je ne sais pas ! Surement la pleine lune !  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que la lune t’empêche de dormir ? se moqua-t-elle.  
\- Oui ! J’ai toujours eu du mal à dormir les nuits de pleine lune, et ce depuis que je suis gosse.  
Kate le regarda, et se mit à rire.  
\- C’est quoi ? demanda-t-il en désignant la chope qu’elle tenait dans les mains.  
\- Du lait et du miel ! Pour m’aider à dormir ! lui répondit-elle en la lui tendant.  
\- Avec un peu d’hydromel ! précisa-t-elle en souriant alors qu’il prenait une gorgée et s’étouffait, surpris de la présence d’alcool.  
\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! dit-il, les larmes aux yeux car l’alcool, avalé comme du lait, lui brulait la gorge.  
\- Mais je t’ai prévenu ! dit-elle innocemment.  
\- Oui !  
Et ils se mirent à rire de la situation. Mais s’arrêtèrent soudainement, se fixant dans les yeux intensément. Allan approcha ses lèvres des siennes mais elle tourna la tête avant qu’il ne les frôle. Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle ne pouvait l’embrasser avec ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire : le trahir. Et son visage se ferma.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé Kate ?  
Elle releva les yeux vers lui, ne comprenant pas sa question.  
\- Que s’est-il passé dans ta vie pour que tu ne laisses aucun homme t’approcher ? Nous hais-tu à ce point ?  
\- Non bien sûr que non ! C’est juste que…j’ai besoin d’avoir confiance !  
Allan se détourna, vexé.  
\- Donc tu ne me fais pas confiance !  
Elle mit sa main sur sa joue pour le forcer à la regarder, droit dans les yeux :  
\- Si ! Je te fais confiance Allan ! dit-elle doucement. Tu es même l’une des rares personnes à qui je fais confiance. J’ai besoin de temps c’est tout ! Donne-moi du temps ! demanda-t-elle après une hésitation.  
Allan intensifia son regard, essayant de sonder son âme, et fini par acquiescer. Il se devait de ne pas la brusquer et de la respecter.  
Elle sourit à sa réponse. Dieu quelle était belle en cette instant !  
Elle se leva et posa un doux baiser sur son front avant de s’éloigner et quitter la pièce pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle s’assit sur son lit, ses yeux plein de larmes fixant ses mains, ou plutôt ce qu’elles contenaient : ses clés.


	32. Dis-lui !

Le lendemain, elle essaya l’objet délictueux avec succès. Elle ouvrit la porte et resta stupéfaite devant tant d’or. De toute sa vie, elle n’en avait jamais vu autant. Elle s’approcha doucement des coffres tout en vérifiant derrière elle qu’il n’y avait personne. Elle s’apprêtait à en ouvrir un mais se retint soudainement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! C’était trop dur. Car avec son mari, c’est aussi elle-même qu’elle volait. Elle laissa donc retomber sa main et quitta rapidement la pièce, le cœur gros et lourd. Il fallait qu’elle lui parle. C’était l’unique solution. Qu’importe les conséquences, elle n’aurait au moins plus rien à se reprocher. Oui, il fallait qu’elle lui parle ! Et c’est sur cette idée qu’elle se dirigea vers le bureau d’Allan. Mais il n’y était pas. Elle s’approcha de l’imposante table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, pour y déposer les clés qu’elle lui avait dérobées. Car ça il n’avait pas besoin de le savoir par contre. Elle les déposerait là, puis ni vu ni connu ! Il n’avait pas besoin de savoir qu’elle avait trahi sa confiance, même si pour l’instant elle n’avait fait rien de mal puisqu’elle n’était pas allée jusqu’au bout.  
Mais Allan entra dans la pièce à ce moment et ouvrit les yeux, surpris de la voir.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Elle sursauta au son de sa voix et se retourna vivement, cachant lesdites clés dans ses mains derrière son dos. Ne s’attendant pas à le voir, et culpabilisant, elle paniqua. Son cœur battait la chamade.  
\- Euhh rien ! dit-elle, toute rouge.  
Allan plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Il n’était pas dupe. Il avait remarqué l’absence de ses clés quand il s’était couché la veille, alors qu’ils les avaient avant leur petite discussion dans la cuisine. Et il commençait à en avoir assez de ses cachoteries.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu caches ? demanda-t-il néanmoins gentiment.  
\- Mais rien !   
Il s’approcha alors dangereusement vers elle pour découvrir ce qu’elle tenait dans son dos, mais elle lui montra les clés avant qu’il n’arrive jusqu’à elle.  
\- Je suis juste venue te rapporter ça. Tu as du les faire tomber !  
\- Ah bon ! dit-il, jouant le jeu malgré le fait qu’il savait pertinemment qu’elle mentait.  
\- Oui ! dit-elle, mal à l’aise devant ce gros mensonge peu crédible.   
Elle avait horriblement chaud et se sentait mal.  
Il soupira d’exaspération :  
\- Kate ! Dis-moi ce que tu me caches !  
\- Mais rien je te dis ! Je suis juste venue te les rapporter, c’est tout !   
Et elle voulu quitter la pièce mais il la retint alors qu’elle passait près de lui.  
Il essaya de se contenir pour ne pas se mettre en colère. Il avait déjà trop patienté :  
\- Kate ! Je te laisse une chance de me dire la vérité ! dit-il sur un ton très explicite : il ne lui en donnerait pas deux.  
Mas elle s’entêta :  
\- Mais je t’assure que c’est la vérité !  
Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ! Pas maintenant ! Elle n’en avait pas la force. Elle n’était pas prête et en cet instant manquait cruellement de courage ! Elle se promit de tout lui raconter, mais plus tard. Quand elle aurait murement réfléchi aux paroles qu’elle prononcerait.  
Il s’énerva :  
\- Très bien ! Parfait ! Je t’aurais au moins prévenu !   
Et il quitta la pièce furibond, laissant Kate, elle, totalement perdue et désemparée.  
Elle regretta alors tout de suite son comportement lâche et puéril, et ne put s’empêcher de verser des larmes silencieuses de désespoir.

Elle évita son mari plusieurs jours, ne trouvant la force de lui parler. Elle voyait défiler inéluctablement la ligne du temps et se mura dans sa chambre, en se nourrissant à peine, complètement déprimée. Elle devait donner 10 000 livres à Stanley dans deux jours et n’avait toujours pas de solution. Elle retardait sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, le moment de parler à son mari. Se défilant, elle passait son temps à sa fenêtre, préférant tout oublier, rêver d’une autre vie, à son enfance... A penser à tout sauf ses problèmes.  
Mais n’y tenant plus, elle éprouva le besoin de prendre l’air. Oui, il fallait qu’elle s’aère : son corps comme ses idées.   
Elle erra donc, sans but, dans les rues de Nottingham, mais sursauta quand un homme derrière elle lui murmura à l’oreille :  
\- Bonjour ma belle !  
Elle se retourna vivement, ayant malheureusement reconnu cette voix qui la glaçait de peur à chaque fois :  
\- Stanley !  
\- Viens, faut qu’on cause !  
Et il l’entraina de force dans une rue parallèle, plus tranquille.  
\- Alors, où en sont nos affaires ?  
\- Ca avance ! mentit-elle.  
\- Bien ! Je veux mon argent !  
\- Oui ! Dans deux jours comme convenu ! dit-elle comme si de rien n’était.  
\- Non ! Tout de suite !  
\- Mais tu m’avais donné une semaine !  
\- J’ai changé d’avis ! Je n’en peux plus d’attendre ! Et puis tu as eu tout le temps ! Tu dors à côté ! ironisa-t-il.  
\- Je ne l’ai pas pour l’instant ! dit-elle, franchement.  
\- Ah oui ? Et qu’est-ce qui me dit que tu l’auras dans deux jours ?  
\- Ma parole !  
Il eut un rire mauvais.  
\- Ta parole ! Ben voyons ! Elle ne vaut rien pour moi ! Tu sais ce que je crois ? continua-t-il.  
Voyant qu’il attendait une réponse, elle secoua la tête négativement.  
\- Je crois qu’en fait, tu n’as jamais eu l’intention de me le donner ce blé !  
\- Je t’assure que si ! Mais laisse-moi encore au moins jusqu’à demain ! demanda-t-elle, apeurée.  
Mais Stanley ne fut pas dupe. Il sembla réfléchir puis annonça gravement :  
\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Katherine !  
Et sans qu’elle n’ait pu le voir venir, l’homme lui assena un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, la faisant sombrer dans l’inconscience.


	33. Robin Hood is back

\- Tu m’as demandé ? demanda Robin à Allan en rentrant dans la grande salle.   
Visiblement ce dernier, agité et tournant en rond, l’attendait.  
\- Oui ! C’est à propos de Kate !  
Robin prit alors aussitôt un air inquiet :  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Elle est bizarre en ce moment ! Je t’ai fait appeler car je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être m’éclairer sur certains points !  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Connais-tu un certain Stanley ?  
Voyant que Robin ne tiltait pas, il précisa davantage :  
\- C’est à ce que j’ai compris un baron normand que Kate a rencontré en France ! Elle ne t’en a jamais parlé ?  
\- Non ! Pourquoi ?   
\- Parce que ce monsieur est ici, et Kate se comporte étrangement depuis leurs retrouvailles ?  
\- Etrangement comme quoi ?  
\- Elle m’a dérobé les clés de la salle des coffres !  
\- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait-ça ? demanda Robin, surpris. Elle n’y a pas vraiment d’intérêts ! Il manque des choses ? demanda-t-il, explicite, mais aussi très inquiet à présent.  
\- Non ! C’est ça que je ne comprends pas ! Mais peut-être n’a-t-elle pas eu le temps. Je l’ai surprise dans mon bureau et elle ressemblait à quelqu’un pris sur le fait ! Elle m’a dit avoir voulu me les rendre car je les avais « perdues » ! dit Allan, en colère. En colère contre elle qu’elle ait voulu le trahir, et contre lui-même de lui avoir fait confiance.  
\- Tu ne lui as pas demandé d’explication ?  
\- Je pensais naïvement qu’elle me les donnerait d’elle-même... Elle est introuvable depuis ce matin ! Robin, je m’inquiète vraiment là !  
\- Il faut réfléchir à ça calmement et posément ! Il y a certainement une explication ! Tu en sais plus sur ce Stanley ?  
\- A part qu’il est soit disant là pour affaires non ! Ce que je peux te dire, c’est que cet homme ne m’inspire pas confiance. Dès que je l’ai vu, j’ai trouvé que quelque chose clochait chez lui ! Il a le comportement d’un noble, mais il est en même temps très vulgaire ! Je ne saurais l’expliquer clairement…  
Allan fut alors coupé dans sa phrase par Keith qui fit son entrée :  
\- Monseigneur ! Une lettre vient d’arriver pour vous !  
\- Pas maintenant ! Je suis occupé !  
\- Ouvre-la ! C’est peut-être important ! lui dit Robin.  
Allan regarda son ami, et finit par acquiescer. Après tout, cette lettre venait peut-être de Kate, même s’il n’y croyait pas trop.  
Il prit la missive et l’ouvrit. Son visage se ferma alors soudainement. D’abord surpris, ses yeux retranscrivirent rapidement la haine. Il hurla après son second :  
\- Qui vous a donné cette lettre ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Monseigneur ! Quelqu’un la glissée sous la porte.  
\- Gardes ! cria-t-il.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Robin, au vu de la réaction de son ami.  
Allan éjecta de rage d’un geste de la main les coupes qui se trouvaient sur la table avant de lui répondre :   
\- Une demande de rançon !  
Robin devina alors instantanément sur quelle tête la rançon était posée.  
\- Kate ! dit-il dans un souffle.  
Allan acquiesça, les yeux humides, mais Robin ne sut dire si c’était de chagrin ou de rage.  
\- Cet enfoiré veut 15 000 livres si je veux la revoir vivante !  
\- Alors fait ce qu’il te dit ! répondit Robin comme une évidence.  
Allan, surpris par ses paroles, leva les yeux vers lui, comme pour vérifier qu’il avait toute sa tête.  
\- Je ne peux pas ! Tu te rends compte de la somme ? Je n’ai pas cet argent ! Et je ne peux pas me servir dans les caisses, ce n’est pas à moi !  
\- Fais-le ! Tu le récupéreras après ! Mais ne mêle pas tes gardes à ça !  
Encore une fois, Allan le regarda ahuri, alors il s’expliqua :  
\- Tu veux la mettre en danger ? C’est en mettant une centaine de gardes à ses trousses que tu y parviendras. Vaut mieux agir en effectif réduit ! Pour la sécurité de Kate, c’est plus prudent ! dit-il, confiant.  
Allan comprit l’allusion devant son regard explicite mais il voulu confirmer :  
\- Comme au bon vieux temps tu veux dire ?  
\- Comme au bon vieux temps !  
Et malgré la situation, ils échangèrent un demi-sourire.  
\- C’est quoi ton plan ? demanda Allan.  
\- Je t’expliquerai plus tard ! Occupe-toi de rassembler l’argent pendant que je m’en vais chercher les autres !  
Et Robin quitta la pièce. Décidément, cet homme l’étonnerait toujours ! C’était sa cousine et il était d’un calme presque effrayant. Il avait même apparemment déjà établi un plan bien précis. Non ! Son ami reste et restera toujours le meilleur ! Le grand Robin Hood ! Et Allan, comme avant, s’en remettait maintenant à son plan et à ses ordres.


	34. Otage

Kate ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Elle avait un mal de tête atroce et sa joue enflée la faisait souffrir. Les brumes de sa mémoire mirent un temps à se dissiper et elle scruta les lieux longuement avant de deviner où elle se trouvait. La couchette poussiéreuse où elle était allongée la fit éternuer, ce qui alerta Stanley, assis dans un coin, qu’elle était réveillée. Il se leva à sa rencontre :  
\- Te revoilà parmi nous !  
\- Pas grâce à toi ! railla-t-elle en caressant sa mâchoire bleuie.  
\- Tu ne m’as pas laissé le choix Katherine !  
\- Oui ! J’oubliais que l’argent comptait plus pour toi que ta propre mère !  
Il s’esclaffa à cette phrase.  
\- Qu’as-tu l’intention de faire ? continua-t-elle.  
\- Pour l’instant attendre ! Attendre de voir si ton cher époux va réellement payer ce que je lui demande pour ta jolie petite gueule !   
Une rançon ? Elle aurait du s’en douter ! Sournois comme il était, elle n’était pas surprise, mais la colère l’enhardit :  
\- Salaud !  
Il continua, provocateur :  
\- D’après toi, tu crois qu’il va le faire ?... Enfin, vaudrais mieux pour toi qu’il t’aime plus que son argent ! dit-il explicite.  
\- Pas comme toi c’est ça ? dit-elle amèrement.  
Il se mit à rire franchement et s’approcha dangereusement pour lui caresser la joue :  
\- Enfin Kate ! Tu devrais me connaître maintenant ! Tu sais que je t’ai toujours aimé... à ma façon ! précisa-t-il.  
\- Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ?  
Elle avait reconnu les lieux, mais elle cherchait un moyen de s’échapper de cette pente glissante. Et ça fonctionna. Il se releva et tendit les bras en l’air en tournant sur lui même :  
\- Tu as vu ? C’est super hein ! Je l’ai découvert par hasard à mon arrivée. Je me suis perdu, mais ça valait le coup. Il parait que ce fut la cachette du grand Robin Hood et ses acolytes ! Une super planque ! Nickel pour y cacher quelqu’un ! dit-il, explicite.  
Elle sourit intérieurement. Il semblait avoir de l’admiration pour Robin. S’il savait qui elle était et ce que lui ferait ce dernier s’ils se rencontraient. Mais elle n’en dit mots.  
\- Finalement on a des causes communes ! continua-t-il.  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu as de commun avec Robin des bois ! dit-elle, narquoise.  
\- Il volait aux riches pour donner aux pauvres ! Comme moi !  
\- Tu voles aux riches pour donner à ta petite personne ! nuança-t-elle.  
\- Mais il s’avère que ma personne est pauvre ! Ce que je fais est donc tout aussi louable que Robin Hood !  
\- Tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville ! lança-t-elle d’un regard haineux et rouge de colère en se relevant vers lui.  
Mais il la fit se rassoir aussitôt en la frappant au visage. Elle s’écroula alors sur la couchette, celle que son mari lui avait auparavant désignée comme la sienne. Elle eut alors un pincement au cœur en pensant à Allan. Elle était pleine de remords ! Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas tout raconté avant qu’il ne soit trop tard ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu’elle l’aimait quand elle en avait l’occasion. Car elle le savait maintenant, elle était folle amoureuse de cet homme. Elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, et la seule pensée de ne plus revoir ses magnifiques yeux à en tomber lui fit verser une larme. Mais elle l’essuya bien vite. Elle ne voulait pas que Stanley la voie pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas lui offrir ce spectacle jouissif.  
\- Oh Kate ! Regarde ce que tu me fais faire !  
Et il s’approcha doucement pour venir s’asseoir à coté d’elle. Il lui prit le menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Kate en fut bouche bée. Son regard n’était pas empreint de cruauté et de sadisme comme à l’accoutumée. Il était doux et gentil, et en cet instant, elle revoyait l’homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse et pour qui elle avait vendu son âme.  
Stanley fixait maintenant ses lèvres roses et s’en approcha doucement. Elle était comme hypnotisée, mais le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes la fit revenir brutalement à la réalité. Elle le repoussa alors de toutes ses forces, ce qui énerva le jeune homme blond qui reprit instantanément sa vraie personnalité. Il se jeta sur elle afin de l’allonger et lui enserra ses fins poignets de sa grande main pour la maintenir immobile.  
\- J’ai été bête ! dit-il doucement devant son regard apeuré. Depuis tout ce temps, je n’ai jamais pris ce que tu m’aurais offert bien volontiers !  
\- Tu rêves Stan ! Jamais je ne coucherai avec toi ! lui cracha-t-elle au visage.  
\- Ahh oui, j’oubliais ! La prude et innocente Kate ! Dis-moi, je serais curieux de savoir comment tu as échappé à ton mari dans ce cas !  
\- Qui te dit que j’ai eu envie de lui échapper ?  
\- Ouhhh ! dit-il, étonné. Dans ce cas, je n’aurais plus la culpabilité de te prendre ce que tu chérissais tant : ta douce et tendre vertu ! dit-il en lui remontant ses jupes. Après tout ce que j’ai fais pour toi, tu peux bien me faire ce petit cadeau non ?  
\- Jamais de la vie !   
Et d’un geste vif, elle lui assena un coup de genou bien placé, avant de lui griffer le cou et le visage pour se dégager.  
Voyant Stanley tordu de douleur, elle comprit que cet instant présentait une échappatoire. Elle se dirigea alors à toute vitesse vers la sortie, mais fut stoppée dans son élan par un homme immense. C’est seulement alors qu’elle s’aperçut qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. Stanley avait visiblement engagé des mercenaires pour faire ce sale boulot.  
Malgré la douleur, Stanley réussi néanmoins à souffler des ordres à ses hommes :  
\- Attachez-là ! Et bien serré, que cette putain ne s’échappe pas !  
\- Bien messire !  
Et l’homme la souleva comme un sac de plume pour l’attacher, sous les cris de la jeune femme, le long d’une poutre qui maintenait la structure.  
\- Et allez me chercher la rançon ! Notre cher shérif a du rassembler mon argent et votre part à l’heure qu’il est !  
\- Tu n’y vas même pas toi-même ? dit Kate, surprise. Espèce de lâche !  
\- Non malin ! Tu me crois assez bête pour m’envoyer tout seul au casse pipe ? Allez-y ! hurla-t-il à ses hommes ! Je veux vous voir revenus dans une heure ! Et n’essayez pas de me duper, ou vous le regretterez.  
Et les hommes s’exécutèrent à la hâte. Kate entendit le martellement des sabots qui se faisaient de plus en plus lointain. Ils se dirigeaient vers Nottingham, vers son époux, vers sa vie. Et en cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour se trouver sur un de ces chevaux. Mais au moins eut-elle la consolation de voir que Stanley s’était calmé et ne revenait pas à la charge. Il s’était assis sur une des couchettes et semblait réfléchir. Certainement à comment dépenser la rançon ! se dit-elle amèrement.


	35. La Rançon

\- Avez-vous l’argent ? demanda l’homme de main de Stanley.  
Ils se trouvaient tous dans la cour du château. Allan se tenait, fier, devant ces hommes. Il désigna la montagne de coffres en face de lui, posés sur une charrette attelée.  
Le colosse ouvrit les coffres pour s’assurer du contenu, puis les referma, satisfait.  
\- Je vois que votre employeur n’a pas osé venir lui-même ! dit Allan, sans cacher sa déception.  
Il voulait lui faire la peau à ce lâche.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda Much, inquiet, à Robin, tous deux en retrait de la scène.  
\- On applique le plan B ! lui dit calmement ce dernier.  
Et il fit un signe de tête à Djaq et Will, cachés dans la foule, pour leur faire comprendre le plan à suivre. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent pour montrer qu’ils avaient compris et en toute discrétion, se positionnèrent derrière les hommes qui fermaient la marche pour les assommer d’un coup sans bruit. Puis ils s’éclipsèrent avec leur fardeau pour ne pas être vus.  
Quant à Petit Jean, il se tenait dans un coin, prêt à intervenir en cas d’échauffourée.   
\- Où est ma femme ? demanda Allan.  
\- En lieu sûr ! Quand on aura remis l’argent à notre maitre, il la libérera et lui donnera un cheval pour qu’elle puisse vous rejoindre.  
\- Et qu’est-ce qui me dit qu’il le fera ? Et même qu’elle est encore vivante ?  
\- Rien si ce n’est ma parole ! On repart avec la rançon sans esbroufe et vous avez une chance de la revoir, ou vous ne nous faites pas confiance, et dans ce cas autant en finir tout de suite. Mais c’est dans un cercueil que vous la retrouverez ! A vous de voir !  
Cet homme avait raison. Il n’avait pas le choix. Il tenta un regard vers Robin qui lui fit comprendre d’accepter et finit par acquiescer pour faire signe aux hommes de Stanley de prendre l’argent.  
\- Que vos hommes ne nous suivent pas, ou encore une fois vous mettrez la vie de votre femme en danger.  
Qu’est-ce qu’ils pouvaient être naïfs ! pensa Robin.  
L’homme fit une petite révérence ironique avant d’ordonner aux autres de prendre le butin. Et ils firent demi-tour en direction de la sortie.  
C’est à ce moment que Djaq et Will, habillés des costumes des deux mercenaires qu’ils avaient assommés, rejoignirent l’escorte pour fermer la marche. Ainsi ils étaient les seuls à s’apercevoir de la trainée de terre que rependaient les coffres sur le sol, après que Will ait libéré les ouvertures des coffres de la base qui eux n’avaient pas été vérifiés. Ces traces qui les mèneraient tout droit jusqu’à Kate, ou du moins jusqu’à son ravisseur.  
Allan s’apprêtait à les suivre mais fut retenu par Robin :  
\- Attends un peu ! Il ne faut pas qu’ils nous remarquent ! Laissons-leur une petite longueur d’avance ! lui dit-il, confiant.  
Et après quelques minutes, Robin fit signe à Petit Jean, Much et Allan de prendre leur monture, ce que ce dernier fit avec plaisir. Il ressentait une certaine excitation à ce qui allait certainement se produire. La colère et la haine l’envahirent plus que de normal. Il ne pensait qu’à une chose : revoir sa femme. Il voulait la tenir dans ses bras, et surtout la venger. Venger l’affront et l’humiliation que ce Stanley leur avait fait subir à tous les deux.  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées vindicatives par la voix surprise de Much :  
\- Sherwood ?  
C’est alors qu’Allan s’aperçut qu’ils se trouvaient effectivement à l’orée de la forêt. Robin prit un sourire triomphant :  
\- Encore mieux !  
Le shérif regarda son ami. Il semblait, lui, jubiler. Etait-ce à la perspective de la bataille qui s’annonçait ? Il ne s’attarda pas plus sur la question puisque tous reprenaient le galop, sûr d’eux, pour s’enfoncer au cœur des fourrées.

Assise le long du poteau, les mains dans son dos, c’est dans cette position que Kate était attachée depuis un bon moment, et elle commençait à ressentir des fourmillements. Stanley, lui, faisait des vas et viens à l’entrée de manière à surveiller l’extérieur. Il attendait ses hommes, anxieux. Ils ne s’étaient pas reparlés depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Mais une question la taraudait, et elle fini donc par briser le silence :  
\- Pourquoi avoir tout laissé tomber pour venir en Angleterre me retrouver ? Tu as laissé toutes les filles, juste pour une seule ?  
Stanley s’arrêta de tourner pour la fixer, surpris de sa question. Mais il décida d’y répondre :  
\- Tu as toujours été mon meilleur élément Kate ! Et ma préférée aussi. Sans parler de tout le pognon que tu m’as rapporté et que tu me rapporteras encore !  
Une sonnette d’alarme raisonna dans la tête de la jeune femme à cette dernière phrase.  
\- Encore ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?   
Mais elle crut soudain comprendre et sentit tout le poids du monde s’abattre sur elle.  
\- Tu n’as jamais eu l’intention de me relâcher pas vrai ? dit-elle soudainement comme une évidence.  
Il se rapprocha vivement d’elle pour la secouer par les épaules :  
\- Pense à tout le fric qu’on pourrait gagner tous les deux ! Tu es très douée, et j’ai bien envie de monter notre petite entreprise ici en Angleterre ! On pourrait devenir plus riche que le roi lui-même.  
\- Parce que tu crois que ton petit manège passera inaperçu ? Tu finiras par te faire prendre un jour Stanley ! Les soupçons commençaient déjà à peser sur toi en France ! Tu veux passer le reste de tes jours en prison ?  
\- Non ! Je veux passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés, dans le luxe ! dit-il avec un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à la jeune femme.  
Mais des bruits de sabots se firent alors entendre au loin et Stanley se précipita à l’extérieur.  
Kate put entendre vaguement ce qu’il disait :  
\- Ahh enfin ! Le pouvoir !   
Et des bruits de pièces se firent entendre.  
\- Bon travail !...Voici votre part !  
Et c’est alors que la jeune femme reconnu une voix familière :  
\- Ton petit jeu est fini Stanley !  
Robin ? Oh bon sang ! Il l’avait retrouvée ! Une joie immense s’empara alors d’elle. Tout espoir n’était donc pas perdu. Elle allait retrouver sa vie qu’elle aimait tant, et surtout son mari.


	36. La Baston

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Stanley, suspicieux, pendant que lui et ses hommes se mettaient en garde.  
\- L’ancien occupant de ces lieux ! Robin Hood si tu préfères !  
\- Robin ?  
\- Seuls mes amis m’appellent comme ça ! Et tu n’en es pas un ! lui répondit-il d’un air mauvais.  
\- Ecoutez ! Restez en dehors de ça ! Cette histoire ne vous concerne pas, et je n’ai rien contre vous.  
\- Oh que si ça me concerne ! Ca me regarde quand on s’en prend à ma famille ! dit-il, explicite.  
Stanley sentit la panique le submerger. Ça ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. Mais il y regarda de plus près et vit leurs sous nombre, et se mit alors à sourire.  
\- Emparez-vous d’eux ! ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.  
\- Mais Monsieur ! dit l’un d’entre eux. C’est Robin des bois !  
\- Et alors ! Ils ne sont que quatre ! Une douzaine d’hommes ne peuvent pas venir à bout de quatre ?  
\- Six ! dit une voix derrière lui.  
Il se retourna et vit alors deux de ses hommes retirer leur heaume et se mettre en garde aux côtés de l’ancien hors la loi et du shérif.  
Il fut d’abord surpris, mais reprit vite confiance : ça ne changeait rien. Ils seraient bien capables de combattre six hommes, bande de Robin Hood ou pas.  
\- A l’attaque ! hurla-t-il.  
Et la bataille commença.  
Petit Jean faisait sa fête au colosse pendant que Will s’occupait d’assommer un garde qui s’attaquait à sa femme. Allan, lui, combattait deux hommes en même temps avec rage ; et Robin s’attaqua au salaud qui avait enlevé sa cousine et fait chanter son ami. Il le désarma en moins de deux et le pauvre malheureux se retrouva à terre, la pointe d’une épée sur sa gorge tandis que son arme se trouvait à plusieurs mètres.  
Voyant leur chef soumis en seulement quelques secondes de combats, ses hommes décidèrent d’abandonner la bataille et s’enfuirent à toutes jambes, tenant à leur vie plus qu’à leur prime.  
\- Robin ! cria Allan qui venait de s’approcher. Laisse-le-moi !   
Son regard était noir de haine et son ami le perçut, mais c’était à lui de défendre l’honneur de sa femme, ainsi Robin baissa son épée et laissa place à Allan.  
\- Relève-toi ! hurla ce dernier à Stanley, pendant qu’il jetait son épée au loin.  
C’est à ce moment qu’apparu Kate, libérée par Djaq. Elle observa la scène avec des yeux abasourdis. Une tension énorme était palpable. Stanley et Allan se jaugeaient, puis celui-ci aperçut furtivement sa femme, mais il détourna le regard vivement pour ne pas quitter son adversaire des yeux.  
\- Petit Jean ! Ramène-là au château ! Je ne veux pas qu’elle voie ça !  
\- Allan, non !   
Kate voulut s’interposer pour rester mais fut soulevée de terre par le géant qui, d’accord avec Allan, obéit et la mit de force sur son cheval pendant qu’elle se débattait.  
\- Allons ! Soyons raisonnables ! dit Stanley dans un sourire forcé. On ne va pas se battre pour cette pute !  
S’en était trop. Ivre de rage, Allan se jeta sur lui pour lui donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Et alors une bataille acharnée commença. Allan par vengeance, Stanley par défense. On entendit des os craquer, le bruit sourd de coups de poing contre la chair, on vit du sang couler…Allan combattait avec une rage et une force extraordinaire. Même Robin n’aurait pas voulu se trouver à la place de Stanley.  
Celui-ci commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Lucide, il se doutait qu’avec le cercle d’hommes autour de lui, il ne s’en sortirait pas vivant, et luttait maintenant pour sa vie. De plus que son adversaire se battait avec acharnement. C’est alors qu’il comprit que l’argent, qui pour lui avait toujours été primordial, n’était en fait que secondaire par rapport à sa vie. Et il commença à regretter de s’être attaqué à cet homme en face de lui qui n’en finissait plus de lui assener des coups de poing. A peine réussissait-il à se relever qu’il s’en reprenait un autre dans la figure. Il commençait à s’épuiser sérieusement. Il arrivait néanmoins à porter des coups bien placés de temps en temps. Allan aussi s’épuisait, mais il se jura de combattre jusqu’au bout : pour l’honneur. Mais Stanley, à terre, avait réussi à se glisser jusqu'à son épée, et se releva avec une fougue surprenante, l’épée en garde.  
\- Allan ! lui dit Robin pour le prévenir avant qu’il ne lui lance son épée.  
Le jeune homme l’attrapa au vol, et un combat à l’épée s’amorça alors. Le bruit mat des coups de poing fit place au tintement des épées qui s’entrechoquaient. Le combat était rude et chacun luttait pour avoir le dessus. Mais Allan réussit à bloquer l’attaque du normand, et en profita pour lui assener un coup de pommeau dans le menton, ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse, inconscient. Allan, essayant de reprendre son souffle, l’observa le regard et sourire victorieux. Il se tourna vers Robin, et ils s’échangèrent un regard explicite. Mais ensuite, tout fut très rapide. Le shérif vit son ami dégainer aussi vite que l’éclair et un sifflement lui parvint à son oreille droite. Reprenant ses esprits, il se retourna pour découvrir Stanley, l’épée en garde, prêt à frapper, mais retenu dans son élan par une flèche en plein cœur. Celui-ci regarda successivement Robin et Allan, un rictus de souffrance figé sur les lèvres et le regard abasourdi, avant de s’écrouler sur le sol.   
Le temps fut alors suspendu et tout le monde l’observa, encore sous le choc de ce qui aurait pu se produire. Puis Djaq s’approcha pour prendre son pouls.  
\- Il est mort ! finit-elle par dire.  
Allan s’était rapproché de Robin.  
\- Même si j’aurais préféré le faire moi-même, merci ! lui dit-il, reconnaissant.  
\- Je n’allais tout de même pas le laisser te tuer !   
Et les deux amis, après un regard complice, s’étreignirent, tous deux soulagés que cette histoire se termine et que Kate soit saine et sauve.  
\- On ne peut pas le laisser là ! dit Djaq.  
\- J’enverrai des hommes pour l’enterrer ! lui répondit Allan, ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus.  
\- On forme quand même une sacrée équipe vous ne trouvez pas ! dit Much pour détendre l’atmosphère. Les meilleurs !  
Tous rirent de son enthousiasme et se décidèrent à quitter le camp avec la rançon. Mais Much continua :  
\- Non sans rire ! On pourrait peut-être reformer la bande ! Sauver la veuve et l’orphelin, ce serait génial. Je me verrais bien en chevalier blanc moi !  
\- Much ! La ferme ! dirent les quatre autres, en cœur, avant que tous se mettent à rire, comme au bon vieux temps.


	37. Le pourquoi du comment

Kate tournait en rond sur le perron du château. Elle s’inquiétait à en mourir. Elle ne cessait de scruter l’horizon dans l’espoir d’apercevoir des chevaux. Au vu de son état d’esprit quand elle l’avait quitté, elle espérait aussi que son mari n’ait pas fait de bêtises.  
\- Ils ne vont pas tarder ! la consola Petit Jean, qui avait le tournis à la voir gigoter comme ça.  
Et enfin, après d’interminables minutes d’attente, elle aperçut un nuage de poussière au loin, bientôt remplacé par des chevaux qui approchaient. Après quelques instants, elle reconnut son mari, son cousin ainsi que Will, Djaq et Much.  
Elle courut au devant d’eux avant qu’ils n’aient posé pied à terre et accueillit son mari à sa descente pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Allan !  
Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas à son étreinte et elle se dégagea, surprise.  
Elle reporta alors son attention sur son cousin qui lui l’enlaça avec un sourire tendre.  
\- Content de te voir entière ma chère cousine !  
\- Oh Robin ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m’avoir tiré de ses griffes. Merci à vous tous ! dit-elle en direction des quatre autres, qui lui rendirent un sourire chaleureux. Seul Allan avait le visage fermé. Elle s’approcha de lui pour frôler de sa main ses égratignures au visage :  
\- Tu es blessé Allan ! Il faut soigner ça ! s’inquiéta-t-elle.  
\- J’ai surtout besoin d’explications ! dit-il froidement.  
Et les autres comprirent qu’il valait mieux les laisser seuls. Ainsi ils s’éclipsèrent et rentrèrent chez eux.  
\- Ramenez-moi ça dans la salle des coffres ! ordonna Allan à ses hommes en désignant la rançon, avant de rentrer dans le château.  
\- Stanley ! Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle.  
Il s’arrêta net dans le couloir afin de se retourner et de la regarder :  
\- Mort ! Toutes mes condoléances ! lui répondit-il, sarcastique devant le fait qu’elle s’inquiétait de son sort. Et il continua son chemin vers la grande salle. Kate courut pour le rattraper :  
\- Tu l’as tué ?  
\- Pas moi ! Robin ! dit-il en se délestant de son épée et la posant sur la table.  
\- Cette pourriture l’a bien mérité ! dit-elle, pleine de rancœur.  
Il regarda alors sa femme droit dans les yeux et il y eut un blanc. Puis il reprit la parole :  
\- Alors ? Es-tu décidée à tout me dire ?  
Ca y est ! Le moment tant redouté est donc arrivé ? pensa-t-elle. Elle hésita un instant mais finit par acquiescer.  
Elle inspira alors profondément et s’assit sur la table avant de se jeter à l’eau. Il fit de même et vient s’asseoir à côté d’elle. Elle commença alors son récit :  
\- Comme tu le sais, mes parents m’ont envoyé à la cour de France quand j’avais 12 ans. J’y ai appris tout ce qu’une dame doit apprendre : la convenance, l’élégance, la courtoisie, l’étiquette…Isabelle de Hainaut était une reine extraordinaire et incroyablement gentille. Mais j’ai aussi appris par les autres dames d’honneur, la séduction, le charme. Tout ce qu’une courtisane doit apprendre sur les hommes. Car là est en réalité notre seul pouvoir dans ce monde : l’emprise que l’on peut avoir sur vous.  
Allan sourit à cette phrase. Elle n’avait pas tout à fait tort.  
\- Et c’est aussi le seul moyen pour nous de faire un bon mariage et de s’en sortir.  
\- Je comprends mieux maintenant ton petit jeu avec le roi d’Ecosse. Je dois avouer que tu es très douée. Tu as su lui faire tourner la tête.  
Elle eut un sourire gêné.  
\- Au fait en parlant de ça ! Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de te le dire mais…tu as réussi.  
Elle tourna la tête pour le fixer, surprise. Il s’expliqua :  
\- William est sur la route du retour et a réussi à convaincre Richard. Il n’y aura pas de guerre et le roi reste donc en Angleterre.  
\- C’est vrai ? Merci mon Dieu ! dit-elle en direction du ciel, ivre de joie.  
Mais il y eut un silence. Il attendait visiblement qu’elle continue :  
\- Mais ensuite la reine est décédée, et je me suis retrouvée sans vraiment d’utilité à la cour. J’étais perdue, ne sachant que faire ni où aller, et c’est à ce moment que j’ai rencontré Stanley. Je suis tombé immédiatement amoureuse de lui.  
Allan prit un air dégouté.  
\- Je t’assure qu’il ne ressemblait en rien à ce que tu as vu quand je l’ai rencontré. Il était doux, gentil, prévenant, courtois. Il m’a proposé de rentrer en Normandie avec lui et je l’ai suivi. Mais ce n’est que sur place que j’ai découvert sa véritable nature. Je l’aimais aveuglément, mais lui ne s’est en fait intéressé à moi que pour mes « aptitudes » qu’il n’ignorait pas.  
Il m’a alors forcé à prendre part à ses combines. Je n’avais pas d’argent, pas de famille, nul part où aller. Je n’ai pas eu le choix.  
\- Alors tu t’es prostitué !  
\- Quoi ? Non ! dit-elle, indignée et réellement surprise. Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?  
\- Il t’a qualifié de « pute » !  
Elle soupira.  
\- Oui je sais ! C’était son habitude ! Sa manière à lui de me provoquer et de me rabaisser. De m’affaiblir moralement et me blesser là où ça fait mal, car malgré tout ce qu’il me demandait, je me suis toujours refusée à faire une seule chose. C’était mon plus grand principe auquel je tenais énormément : ne me donner qu’à un homme que j’aimerais.  
\- Mais tu n’as pas réussi ! dit-il alors, en culpabilisant, comprenant maintenant ses motivations et ses conditions au mariage.  
Mais elle le regarda droit dans les yeux :  
\- Si ! J’ai réussi ! dit-elle dans un regard explicite.  
Allan la regarda surpris, ne sachant quoi comprendre de cela, mais elle continua :  
\- Moi et les autres filles, car il a monté une véritable entreprise sur ses arnaques, étions chargées de séduire des nobles, des commerçants…tous les hommes ayant un minimum de richesse. Une fois fait, Stanley se faisait passer pour notre tuteur et nous promettait en mariage contre une dote. Sauf qu’une fois qu’ils avaient payé, ils ne revoyaient plus leur fiancée. Et nous, de notre côté, volions toutes les richesses de leur maison en leur absence, sans même avoir besoin d’entrer par effraction, puisque on y avait accès en tant que futur maitresse des lieux. Après avoir dérobé ses pauvres malheureux de leur richesse et leur fierté, on déménageait et cherchions d’autres pigeons ailleurs…  
Allan, se leva, abasourdi. Il n’en revenait pas. La déception le submergea. Mais il la regarda droit dans les yeux, plein de colère :  
\- Alors depuis tout ce temps, tu me traites sans arrêt de voleur alors que c’est toi la professionnelle.  
\- Je te demande pardon Allan ! Je crois que c’était une manière pour moi de ne pas faire face à mes propres démons. Mais ne crois pas que je faisais tous ça de gaieté de cœur. J’étais obligée. Il nous nourrissait et nous logeait. Je serais morte de froid et de faim sans ça. Je n’avais aucune autre ressource. Et il nous battait dès qu’on ne faisait pas ce qu’il demandait !  
Elle débitait ses arguments avec ferveur et pleurait maintenant.  
Allan serra les poings de rage. S’il n’était pas déjà mort, Allan aurait tué ce salaud avec plaisir en cet instant.  
\- Un jour, Stanley alla plus loin et me demanda ce que je ne voulais faire pour rien au monde. Un homme était plus récalcitrant que d’habitude et Stanley pensait qu’on pourrait se le mettre dans la poche si je couchais avec lui. Mais j’ai refusé. Il m’a battu jusqu’à ce que je cède. J’ai alors pris le premier objet qui me venait sous la main, et lui ai cogné la tête aussi fort que je pouvais. Après ça j’ai paniqué. Toute cette mare de sang m’a fait prendre conscience que je ne voulais plus de cette vie. Je me suis alors enfuie après lui avoir volé sa bourse et l’argent qu’elle contenait m’a permise de rentrer en Angleterre. La suite de l’histoire, tu la connais : il est revenu pour me faire chanter et obtenir encore plus d’argent. Mais je te jure que je ne t’aurais jamais volé Allan ! Je voulais tout te dire, mais Stanley ne m’en a pas donné le temps !  
Il y eut alors un blanc. Kate s’angoissait de voir posé sur elle les yeux pleins de rancœur, d’amertume et de déception d’Allan. Cela lui faisait mal. Il finit par rompre le silence.  
\- Mais pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas dit tout ça plus tôt ? Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Pour justement éviter le regard que tu me jettes en ce moment : celui du dégout. J’avais peur qu’après que tu saches la vérité, tu me répudies et m’enlèves cette vie que j’aime. Je suis enfin heureuse Allan. J’ai retrouvé ma famille et mon pays. J’adore cette ville, et je t’ai trouvé toi. Je t’aime Allan. Je me le suis caché à moi-même pendant tout ce temps parce que je ne voulais pas souffrir. Mais la vérité est que je suis tombée folle amoureuse de toi. C’est arrivé sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. J’ai pourtant tenté de me voiler la face. Je me suis fait violence pour que ça n’arrive pas. Car la seule et unique fois que ça s’est produit m’a rendu plus malheureuse que je ne l’ai jamais été.  
Allan n’en revenait pas de ses confidences. Ainsi sa femme l’aimait, réellement. Il n’y croyait pas.  
\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu reculais dès que je faisais un pas vers toi. Mais je ne suis pas Stanley, Kate !  
\- Je le sais maintenant !   
\- Mais je suis déçu que tu aies pu croire que je ne pourrais pas comprendre. J’ai un lourd passé aussi. Et je volais pour mon compte et pas sous la contrainte !  
Il se rendit compte par ses propres paroles qu’il n’avait pas le droit de la juger. Elle valait même beaucoup mieux que lui et avait des principes. Sa femme n’avait été que la victime malheureuse d’un homme sans scrupules.  
Elle se leva pour s’avancer vers lui et lui caresser le visage.  
\- Me pardonneras-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je regrette tout ce temps perdu. Je t’aime Allan A Dale. Je veux être ta femme et vivre à tes cotés jusqu’à la fin de mes jours.  
Allan se sentit alors ivre de bonheur face à cette déclaration. Il avait attendu secrètement ces paroles depuis des mois et ce moment tant attendu arrivait enfin : sa femme l’aimait, autant qu’il l’aimait.  
Il répondit à sa question, après s’être rendu compte des secondes qui défilaient dans le silence et le regard inquiet de Kate.  
\- Oui ! Mais à condition que tu me promettes de ne plus rien me cacher à l’avenir ! dit-il dans un sourire tendre.  
Kate était heureuse aussi. Il lui pardonnait ! Elle savait qu’elle pouvait lui faire confiance et regretta de ne pas lui avoir dit tout ça plus tôt. Elle se sentait enfin libre et légère, libérée d’un immense poids. Elle était aussi sûre de ses sentiments, comme elle ne l’avait jamais été. Elle savait cette fois-ci qu’elle avait raison de l’aimer. Et elle se mit à rire :  
\- C’est promis ! De toute façon je n’ai plus rien à cacher ! Tu sais maintenant tout de moi ! A part peut-être que je t’aime à la folie ! Tu le sais ça ? dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.  
\- Non ! Redis-le ! lui répondit-il, taquin, en lui rendant son sourire, heureux et amoureux.  
\- Je t’aime ! répéta-t-elle en hurlant.  
\- Je t’aime aussi petite entêtée !  
Et alors ils rapprochèrent tout deux leurs lèvres afin de sceller leur amour déclaré. Ce baiser tant désiré électrisa Kate instantanément, lui donnant des frissons, et elle se colla contre lui pour se réchauffer, et surtout le sentir contre elle. Sentir son cœur battre contre le sien. Allan lui, était dans un autre monde. Il avait l’impression de flotter et une onde de chaleur se propagea dans tout son être pour réchauffer son cœur. Mais, à bout de souffle, ils finirent par rompre cet intense baiser, presque irréel qui ne pouvait relever que de la magie tellement il était beau.  
Kate s’écarta de lui pour lui prendre la main :  
\- Viens ! On va se coucher !   
\- A cette heure-ci ? dit-il, surpris.  
Mais il comprit tout de suite ses intentions à son regard espiègle, et la suivit, rempli d’excitation, alors qu’elle l’entrainait vers sa chambre…vers le paradis.


	38. -18 ans passe ton chemin !!!

Kate entraina son mari dans sa chambre, le regard intense, qu’il lui rendit. Elle s’approcha doucement de lui pour l’embrasser, mais il l’interrompit pour la regarder droit dans les yeux :  
\- Tu es sûre que c’est ce que tu veux ?  
Elle acquiesça vivement.  
\- Je t’ai déjà fait attendre beaucoup trop longtemps !  
Et c’est sur ces paroles qu’elle déboucla sa ceinture. Allan fut surpris devant tant de fougue. Il mit sa main autour de son cou pour la rapprocher de lui afin de pouvoir l’embrasser. Un baiser tendre et en même temps tellement passionné. Kate glissa ses mains froides sous la veste de son mari pour sentir son torse brulant sous ses doigts. Il l’aida lui-même à l’enlever. Il glissa ensuite les mains dans ses cheveux pour lui ôter ses pinces et ainsi libérer une longue cascade ondulée dans son dos. Puis il reprit avidement sa bouche pendant qu’il délassait sa robe. Kate, elle, ne pouvait s’empêcher de le toucher, le caresser. D’abord ses pectoraux, son ventre, puis son dos large et puissant. Mais il émit un rictus de douleur et c’est alors qu’elle aperçut ses hématomes, souvenirs funestes de la bataille qui s’était déroulée pour elle, pour la sauver. Il souffrait par sa faute et elle fut alors emplie de remords. Pour se faire pardonner à sa manière, elle se baissa un peu pour embrasser doucement ces ecchymoses afin d’apaiser ces causes de souffrance, sous les soupirs de plaisir, mélangés à la douleur, d’Allan. Il la prit par les épaules pour la relever et lui ôta ses vêtements ; et Kate se retrouva nue, vulnérable et fragile, sous les yeux amoureux et emplis de désir de son mari. Elle était belle ! Tellement parfaite ! Son cœur se gonfla de fierté de penser qu’elle était sa femme. Enfin qu’elle allait le devenir sous toute sa définition dans quelques instants. Elle mit ses mains dans les cheveux de son mari et les agrippa pendant qu’il la porta jusqu’au lit et l’y déposa délicatement. Puis il s’allongea sur elle, doucement pour ne pas l’écraser. Il lut dans les yeux de sa femme de l’appréhension malgré le désir, et il prit alors la décision de prendre son temps et de ne pas la brusquer, malgré l’empressement et la douleur du désir dans son entrejambe. Il voulait lui offrir le plus beau moment de sa vie de femme, quitte à sacrifier son propre plaisir. Kate était pour lui ce qu’il y avait de plus important.   
Il caressa et embrassa le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau de nacre douce comme de la soie, sous les gémissements de plaisir de celle-ci. Son souffle chaud sur sa peau de feu était comme une délicieuse caresse. Il lui mordilla l’oreille, embrassa son cou et sentit son pouls battre, battre pour lui et pour ce merveilleux instant. Puis il descendit sur sa gorge tout en caressant ses seins avec une délicatesse incroyable. Il descendit encore plus bas et Kate eut un hoquet de plaisir lorsqu’il enfouit sa langue au creux de son nombril. Il frôla de l’index ses jambes fines et galbées pour remonter jusqu’au cœur de sa féminité. Mais Kate, surprise, voulut se dégager. Il la regarda alors droit dans les yeux pour la rassurer :  
\- Fais-moi confiance ! murmura-t-il dans un souffle.  
Oh oui elle lui faisait confiance ! Elle lui donnerait même sa vie ! Alors elle se laissa faire. Et ce qu’elle ressentit alors ne fut qu’une délicieuse torture. Elle n’aurait jamais imaginé que de telles émotions puissent exister. Aussi intenses et pourtant si contradictoires. Elle tremblait et s’accrocha à ses épaules pour ne pas sombrer dans ce gouffre sans fin qui se présentait devant elle. Elle frissonnait alors qu’elle se sentait brulante de fièvre. Elle pensait même se consumer de cette flamme ardente qui brulait en elle. Toutes ces sensations étaient tellement nouvelles et surtout intenses qu’elle en perdait la tête. Car c’était pour elle comme une première fois, n’ayant que de vagues souvenirs de sa folle nuit d’amour précédente avec cet homme en face d’elle qui la regardait comme jamais on ne l’avait regardé : avec les yeux du grand amour et du désir.   
Estimant qu’elle était prête, Allan s’écarta d’elle pour enlever son pantalon, dévoilant ainsi à sa femme toute la splendeur de sa virilité, sous les yeux ébahis de celle-ci. Il se rapprocha et entra dans ce doux fourreau brulant d’un seul coup de rein qui lui tira un cri de surprise. Elle voulu se dégager de ce corps étranger au fond du sien, mais il la retint, et attendit qu’elle s’habitue à sa présence. Alors il commença un lent va et vient, une douce danse langoureuse qui arracha à Kate des soupirs de plaisir. C’est en cet instant qu’elle comprit combien l’acte d’amour était magnifique. Sentir l’être aimé au plus profond de soi. Une union des âmes. Deux corps ne formant plus qu’un, afin de pouvoir s’aimer de la plus belle des manières.  
Kate s’arc-bouta et enroula ses longues jambes autour de sa taille afin de le recevoir encore plus profondément en elle, pour intensifier cette valse sensuelle qui leur faisait grimper la montagne du plaisir et de l’extase, dont ils franchirent le sommet presque ensemble.  
Il leur fallut ensuite un long moment pour en redescendre et revenir à la réalité. Allan se retira et Kate en profita pour passer sur lui afin de se blottir dans ses bras. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans le silence à se remémorer ce moment splendide et irréel.  
\- C’était incroyable ! finit-il par dire, un sourire béat aux lèvres.  
\- Je croyais pourtant que je n’étais pas extraordinaire ! le taquina-t-elle.  
Il se tourna un peu pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux :  
\- J’ai menti ! Tu es plus qu’extraordinaire.  
Elle lui lança alors un sourire ravi.  
\- Tu n’es pas mal non plus mon cher mari.  
\- Pas mal ? C’est tout ? dit-il faussement vexé, et ils se mirent à rire.  
Mais Kate stoppa son magnifique sourire pour lui jeter un regard intense et tellement sincère :  
\- Je t’aime ! dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, car ressentir autant d’amour lui faisait presque mal.  
\- Je t’adore ! lui répondit-il alors, avant de l’embraser du plus doux des baisers.  
Il se rendit compte que voir le désir dans les yeux d’une femme était la chose la plus magnifique au monde pour un homme, et la plus belle des fiertés.   
Allan approcha sa bouche de celle de sa femme pour l’embrasser, ardemment cette fois, et la fit rouler avec lui pour la mettre sur le dos.  
Ils s’aimèrent alors toute la nuit…avec passion, ferveur…et tendresse.


	39. Encore ?

Le lendemain, Kate rejoignit son mari dans son bureau et prit bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, un sourire éclatant au visage. Elle était heureuse et voulait le montrer au monde entier. La nuit dernière avait été la plus belle et la plus magique de toute sa vie. Elle se rendait compte qu’elle ne pouvait maintenant plus se passer de lui. Elle avait le besoin indicible, indispensable et inépuisable, de le voir, de le sentir près d’elle, contre elle, de le toucher…  
Allan la vit entrer et l’interrogea du regard sur sa présence ici.  
\- Je voulais juste te prévenir que j’ai déménagé ce matin !  
\- Pour aller où ?  
\- Allan, ne fait pas l’idiot ! dit-elle avec un regard explicite. C’est juste que dorénavant tu disposeras d’une chambre supplémentaire pour tes invités !  
Cette phrase fit naitre un sourire béat et heureux sur les lèvres du jeune homme, qu’elle lui rendit. Ils se regardaient tout deux intensément et le temps fut suspendu. Mais Kate finit par reprendre ses esprits :  
\- Oh au fait ! J’oubliais le plus important ! Il y a une urgence ! dit-elle d’un air grave.  
Allan s’inquiéta aussitôt.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
Mais elle se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire espiègle et s’assit sur lui à califourchon. Cette pose provocante eut un effet immédiat sur notre shérif.  
\- Une priorité d’ordre nationale ! commença-t-elle, en lui mordillant l’oreille.  
\- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il, en entrant dans son jeu. Il se doutait qu’il n’y avait rien de grave mais il était curieux de savoir où elle voulait en venir.  
\- Ta femme a besoin que tu t’occupes d’elle.  
Allan fut flatté mais soupira :  
\- Kate ! Je ne peux pas, j’ai du travail en retard !  
Mais elle s’attarda plus bas dans son cou et lui déboucla sa ceinture.  
\- Kate ! Sois raisonnable !  
Elle se redressa alors et s’écarta un peu de lui, vexée :  
\- Si je comprends bien, ton boulot et plus important que ta femme ! bouda-t-elle.  
\- Kate ! Ne fais pas l’enfant !  
\- Cinq minutes ! minauda-t-elle. Tu peux bien accorder à ta femme cinq minutes !  
\- Pas ici ! dit-il en scrutant la pièce.  
\- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qui t’empêcherait de prendre, là, tout de suite, ce qui te revient de droit !  
Il n’en revenait pas. Elle lui ressortait ses propres paroles. Mais même si c’était le même lieu, ce n’était là plus du tout le même contexte.  
Elle bougea d’impatience, sans se douter que dans sa position, c’était une vraie torture pour Allan, à laquelle il ne put résister.  
\- Bon d’accord !   
Et sur ce il se releva vivement de sa chaise, sa femme toujours sur lui. Elle le fixa d’un air victorieux avec un grand sourire et enroula ses jambes autour de lui pour ne pas tomber pendant qu’Allan envoya valser d’une main énergique ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Et il l’y allongea avant de la rejoindre.  
Décidément, sa femme le rendait fou. Il se rendait compte qu’elle faisait de lui ce qu’elle voulait et obtenait ainsi toujours ce qu’elle désirait, mais ce n’était pas pour lui déplaire. Il embrassa sa gorge tout en relevant ses jupes, pendant qu’elle-même défaisait son pantalon, tous deux impatients.  
Alors il s’enfonça dans son étroite féminité avec une lenteur insoutenable, arrachant à sa femme un râle de plaisir. Son mari était énergique, presque violent, et elle s’accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage de peur de tomber de ce meuble massif en acajou. Mais il lui prit une main pour entremêler ses doigts aux siens, ses longs doigts auxquelles elle s’accrocha désespérément.  
Alors une jouissance explosive leur fit quitter la réalité pendant un long moment extraordinaire de pure extase.   
Mais il fallut ensuite bien redescendre sur terre.   
\- Tu vas m’épuiser si tu continues ! dit-il, taquin.  
\- Je te croyais plus robuste que ça mon chéri.  
Et il eut un semblant d’hochement de tête. Kate scruta la pièce insolite où ils se trouvaient. C’est alors qu’elle s’aperçut du désordre qu’ils avaient mis et elle pouffa de rire.  
\- Tu veux que je t’aide à ranger peut-être !  
Allan, lui, était dépité devant ce spectacle :  
\- Ce ne sera pas de refus !   
Et il se mit à rire aussi de la situation.  
Ils passèrent alors un bon quart d’heure à ranger les papiers et bibelots qui s’étaient, par leur folie, retrouvés par terre, tout en se jetant des regards explicites, passionnés, et tellement complices.


	40. Surprises

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Kate et Allan étaient le plus heureux des couples. Leur bonne humeur et leur joie de vivre s’étaient même étendues à tout le personnel du château. Ils étaient tous heureux de les voir enfin s’entendre ces deux là, et l’ambiance n’en était que plus agréable.   
Kate se baladait dans les rues de Nottingham, le sourire aux lèvres car elle ne pouvait s’en empêcher depuis quelques temps, lorsqu’elle aperçut un visage familier qu’elle interpella :  
\- Djaq !  
\- Oh Kate ! Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Très bien !  
\- Oui ça se voit ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Et bien tu vois je fais des courses ! J’essaie de trouver ce qu’il me faut pour des remèdes !  
\- Je peux t’accompagner ?  
\- Oui ! Si tu veux !  
Et les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la matinée au marché à bavarder comme deux vieilles copines qui ne s’étaient vues depuis longtemps.  
\- Bon, je vais rentrer maintenant ! Le vieux Louis attend sa potion pour son mal de ventre ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment mais c’est une vraie épidémie ! Je suis débordée !  
\- Je peux t’aider ? demanda Kate, le regard plein d’espoir.  
Djaq émit un petit sourire à sa demande.  
\- Tu t’ennuies tant que ça avec ton cher mari ?  
\- Mais non pas du tout ! Mais il a ses affaires et ne veux pas que je l’embête. Et puis je serais curieuse de voir comment ça se passe. La science m’a toujours fascinée. Etre capable de sauver des vies…je t’admire tu sais.  
Djaq sourit gaiement devant son estime.  
\- S’il te plait ! Je peux t’accompagner ? supplia-t-elle.  
\- D’accord ! Mais tu m’aides à porter ça ! lui demanda Djaq en désignant les paquets qu’elle portait.  
Kate acquiesça vivement en sautillant de joie. Elle avait soif d’apprendre, et elle ne doutait pas qu’avec Djaq, elle en apprendrait beaucoup durant cette journée.  
Elle l’accompagna donc jusqu’à Locksley et l’assista toute l’après midi dans ses soins aux paysans. Il y avait des petites égratignures, des épaules déboitées et des chevilles cassées. Des petits maux de ventre ou de tête mais rien de bien grave. Kate observait Djaq dans ses activités avec de grands yeux et n’en perdait pas une miette. Elle était émerveillée devant tant de savoir, ses gestes précis et efficaces. Elle trouvait ce métier beau et passionnant. Côtoyer la jeune sarrasine était pour elle très instructif.  
Mais cette journée fut aussi très éprouvante, et épuisée, Kate s’affala sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains.  
\- Kate ! Tout va bien ? demanda Djaq, inquiète.  
\- Oui ça va, juste un petit tournis mais ça va passer, j’ai l’habitude.  
\- Ca t’arrive souvent ?  
\- Juste quand je suis fatiguée.  
\- Et tu as ça depuis longtemps ?  
\- Quelques semaines.  
\- Viens là, je vais t’examiner !  
\- Mais ça va je te dis ! Je vais rentrer dormir un peu, et demain ça ira mieux !  
\- Kate ! dit Djaq, gentiment mais de façon autoritaire malgré tout.  
Alors elle obéit.  
\- Tu as des nausées ? demanda Djaq.  
\- De temps en temps !  
\- Et quand ça se produit, c’est plutôt le matin ou en fin de journée ?  
\- Le matin !  
Djaq émit un sourire. Elle commençait à être aiguillée sur la « maladie » dont souffrait son amie.  
Mais elle continua encore à lui poser quelques questions pour être tout à fait sûr de son diagnostic.

Kate n’en revenait pas. Comment ne s’en était elle pas aperçue plus tôt ? Son amour pour Allan et son bonheur l’avait-elle aveuglée à ce point ? C’était incroyable ! Un bébé ! Ce qu’il y avait de plus magnifique au monde. Elle était ivre de joie, malgré ses doutes et ses appréhensions. Elle sortit de la petite maison en vitesse, non sans avoir enlacé et remercié l’annonciatrice de cette bonne nouvelle, ayant hâte de l’annoncer à son mari. Elle fut sur un nuage durant tout le trajet. Elle allait devenir maman ! Le métier le plus beau et merveilleux au monde, même si elle savait que c’était aussi le plus difficile. Mais elle se promit d’exercer cette tache du mieux qu’elle pourrait, avec motivation, patience, et surtout amour et tendresse. Elle portait une partie d’Allan en elle : l’homme qu’elle aimait à la folie. Cette journée était merveilleuse.  
Elle arriva enfin au château, et descendit de son cheval à la hâte, laissant un palefrenier s’occuper de sa monture, et s’engouffra dans le château en courant, bousculant même un serviteur au passage.  
Keith, qu’elle avait croisé, lui avait dit que son mari était dans la grande salle. Elle arriva à la porte et attendit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait la chamade. Malgré son bonheur, elle était pleine d’appréhension de lui annoncer cette nouvelle, car malgré qu’ils soient mariés depuis un petit moment, ils n’avaient jamais évoqué ce sujet ensemble. Cela risquait de lui faire une sacrée surprise. Et c’est la main sur son ventre qu’elle poussa de l’autre le battant de la porte, un sourire resplendissant égayant son visage.  
Mais il s’effaça très vite lorsqu’elle découvrit avec qui Allan s’entretenait…Morgane ! La servante qu’elle avait surprise dans le lit de son mari.  
Malgré la jalousie qui s’empara d’elle, elle s’inquiéta à la vue du visage grave d’Allan.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
Elle les regarda tour à tour, mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir répondre.  
Mais Allan finit par tourner les yeux vers elle pour le lui dire :  
\- Morgane est enceinte !  
\- Et en quoi ça te concerne ?  
Mais elle comprit l’affreuse vérité avant même d’avoir fini de prononcer sa phrase. C’est alors le monde entier qui s’ouvrit sous ses pieds pour qu’elle tombe dans le gouffre noir et immense…de l’enfer. Non ! Ce n’était pas possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas alors que tout allait enfin merveilleusement bien entre eux !   
Elle ne put s’empêcher d’éclater en sanglots avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.   
\- Kate attend !  
Allan la rattrapa dans le couloir et la fit se retourner. Son joli visage baigné de larmes lui fit un mal inconsidérable. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il s’empêcha de ne pas pleurer aussi.  
\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? hurla-t-elle, presque hystérique, en lui martelant le torse de coups de poing sans force. Je t’en pris Allan, je t’en supplie, dis-moi qu’il n’est pas de toi ! demanda-t-elle, alors qu’elle connaissait très bien la vérité.  
« Kate, je suis désolé » fut tout ce qu’il put prononcer.  
Et déboussolé, il n’eut pas le reflexe de la retenir alors qu’elle s’enfuit à toutes jambes.  
Il fallait qu’elle parte loin. Loin d’ici, de ce château, de cette ville…loin de lui.


	41. Culpabilité

Deux semaines avaient passées. Deux semaines qui permirent à Kate de « digérer » l’affreuse nouvelle, afin que la douleur et la déception s’estompent peu à peu. Même si elle savait que cette malheureuse situation n’était que l’horrible mauvais tour du hasard ou de la malchance, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en vouloir à son mari : d’avoir brisé leur bonheur, mais surtout d’être un homme. Elle en voulait aussi à cette femme qui avait osé coucher avec lui, mais surtout à elle-même. Si elle ne s’était pas refusée si ardemment à Allan pendant toutes ces semaines, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Pourquoi n’avait-elle pas admis son amour pour lui plus tôt ? Mais plus que tout, elle rageait de continuer malgré tout à l’aimer plus que n’importe quoi d’autre au monde. Elle avait écrit à son mari, lui expliquant qu’elle s’était réfugiée chez son cousin, car elle avait besoin d’être seule, ou du moins ne pas le voir lui pendant un petit moment. Elle avait besoin de faire le point, de réfléchir calmement et objectivement à la situation, afin de trouver une solution. Bien sûr il aurait pu venir la voir de ce fait, mais elle lui avait demandé de respecter son choix s’il l’aimait, de lui donner du temps…et c’est ce qu’il fit.   
Allan ignorait la culpabilité qui rongeait sa femme. Comment même aurait-il pu deviner ? Car il était selon lui le seul responsable. Comment la regarder droit dans les yeux à présent ? Il ne l’avait pas réellement trompée c’est vrai, vu qu’ils n’étaient pas encore « ensemble » à l’époque, mais l’arrivée de cet enfant tombait très mal. Non qu’il fut contre le fait de devenir père, mais il aurait préféré une autre mère pour son enfant. Il avait trouvé une solution à leur situation, et il devait en faire part à sa femme, qui lui manquait d’ailleurs terriblement. Il avait besoin d’elle. Elle était son oxygène, l’essence même de son âme, sa raison de vivre. Il l’avait attendu, il avait respecté sa demande, mais maintenant il n’en pouvait plus. Non ! Maintenant il fallait qu’il la ramène à la maison…coûte que coûte. Et c’est sûr de sa décision qu’il prit vivement la route de Locksley.

**Locksley manor**

\- Kate, arrête ! Tu me files le cafard !   
La jeune femme releva des yeux surpris vers Marian, assise à côté d’elle dans le salon.  
\- Mais je n’ai rien fait ! dit Kate, se défendant alors qu’elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le faisait.  
\- Oui justement ! On entend les mouches voler ! On peut dire que tu n’es pas très bavarde ces temps-ci. Je dirais même presque inexistante. Moi qui pensait m’amuser, et bien je m’ennuie.  
\- Pardon ! dit-elle confuse. Mais je n’arrête pas de penser à cette fille !  
\- A oui ! Elle ! Comment elle s’appelle déjà ? dit Marian dans un petit sourire pour la taquiner.  
Car évidemment qu’elle savait comment elle s’appelait, vu que Kate lui avait rabâché les oreilles pendant des jours sur elle et Allan quand la jeune femme était arrivée toute déboussolée et perdue à leur manoir, demandant le gite. Marian en avait été très surprise, car elle savait que la relation de l’ex outlaw avec son amie était au beau fixe. Elle leur avait alors tout raconté, et la jeune maman avait même été obligée de supplier encore une fois son mari de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire. Robin avait fini par accepter et accueillit sa cousine pour aussi longtemps qu’elle le désirait. Mais il préférait ne pas se retrouver face au sujet des malheurs de Kate pour l’instant, aussi il évita d’aller à Nottingham, malgré les affaires qu’il avait à régler là bas.  
\- Morgane ! répondit Kate, pleine d’amertume et de rancœur.  
\- Oui c’est ça, Morgane ! Arrête d’y penser Kate !   
\- C’est facile à dire ! J’aimerai bien te voir dans cette situation !   
Mais Kate regretta ses paroles quand elle vit le regard attristé de Marian.  
\- Désolée ! Evidemment que je ne te souhaite pas ça Marian ! Je ne fais que gaffes sur gaffes en ce moment. Je te demande pardon !  
\- Ce n’est pas grave ! dit Marian d’un ton doux et rassurant en se rapprochant d’elle pour la réconforter. Je sais que tu vis une période difficile Kate ! Mais il faut essayer de voir le positif dans chaque chose : tu as un mari qui t’aime et que tu aimes. Vous allez devenir parents, tous les deux, ensemble ! précisa-t-elle. Et le principal de tout : vous êtes vivant, et donc tout à fait capable de vivre pleinement votre amour. Tu vas devenir maman Kate, oublie tout le reste !  
\- Oui ! Tu as peut-être raison ! dit Kate, pas totalement convaincue.  
\- J’ai raison ! confirma Marian.  
Mais la jeune femme s’arrêta de parler, le visage figé en un rictus de douleur.   
\- Marian qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Je crois que je vais accoucher !   
\- Quoi ? Là maintenant ? dit Kate, paniquée.  
\- Oui ! dit Marian posément tout en soufflant par petits coups.  
\- Tu veux que j’aille chercher Djaq ?  
Et sans attendre la réponse, Kate courut vers la porte qu’elle ouvrit en trombe pour aller quérir la jeune médecin dans la petite demeure qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, le long de la rivière.  
Et c’est aussi ce moment que choisit Allan pour faire son apparition au manoir, dans l’intention de s’entretenir avec sa femme, mais ce qu’il découvrit le laissa perplexe, surpris, et même presque affolé. Il se précipita vers Marian qui s’était enfoncée dans son fauteuil, les mains sur son ventre.  
\- Ah tu tombes bien ! tenta-t-elle d’articuler. Va chercher Robin !  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Il est parti avec Matthew à la chasse il y a une heure.  
Allan fut surpris que son ami emmène un enfant de deux ans à la chasse, mais il ne fit aucune remarque : ce n’était pas vraiment le moment.  
\- Sherwood ?  
\- Surement.  
Allan n’attendit pas plus et sauta littéralement sur son cheval à la recherche de Robin, qui ignorait encore qu’il allait à nouveau devenir père dans un petit moment seulement.


	42. Un bébé en vue !

Allan ne mit pas très longtemps à retrouver Robin, en proportion de l’immensité de la forêt de Sherwood, car il connaissait, comme son ami, les bons coins pour le gibier.  
Robin se retourna et prit un air grave et sévère à la vue d’Allan qui descendait de cheval et qui venait à sa rencontre.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d’un ton qui se voulait froid.  
\- Robin ! Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite ! C’est Marian !  
L’ancien outlaw prit alors instantanément un air inquiet :  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Ca y est ! Le bébé arrive !  
\- Quoi ? dit-il, la joie et l’excitation se mélangeant à la peur et l’appréhension.  
\- Il faut qu’on y aille !  
\- Non attends ! le retint-il dans son élan.  
Allan se retourna surpris, voulant connaître ce qui retardait Robin.  
Celui-ci lâcha de sa main droite le petit poignet de Matthew qui marchait, non sans mal, à ses cotés, et il assena, avec une rapidité et une force surprenante, un coup de poing dans le nez du pauvre Allan, qui resta sonné quelques secondes.  
\- Mais ça va pas ? Je crois que tu m’as cassé le nez !  
Mais Robin ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et prit son fils dans ses bras comme si de rien n’était pour se diriger vers son cheval :  
\- C’était pour Kate ! Maintenant on peut y aller !

**Locksley manor**

\- Le bébé ne va pas tarder maintenant ! dit Djaq. Kate, prépare-moi de l’eau et des linges propres ! demanda la jeune femme pendant qu’elle et Will aidaient Marian à monter jusqu’à sa chambre.  
\- Tout de suite !  
Mais quand elle sortit de la maison, Kate s’aperçût que presque tout le village avait été ameuté et attendaient près du manoir, inquiets, des nouvelles de leur Lady. Elle essaya de les rassurer comme elle le pouvait et se dirigea vers le puits pour chercher ce que Djaq lui avait demandé quand elle vit son cousin et son mari approcher.  
Allan ? Oh non ! Elle n’était pas d’humeur à devoir l’affronter. Mais elle devait passer outre. La situation l’exigeait. Elle se dirigea donc vers les deux hommes et tenta de rassurer Robin du regard quand elle fut assez proche.  
\- Elle va bien ! Le travail a commencé ! Vas la retrouver, je m’occupe de Matthew !  
Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et courut vers la maison.  
Allan et Kate se retrouvèrent alors seuls avec seulement Matthew entre eux qui les séparaient. Ils se fixèrent longuement sans rien dire dans un silence gêné. Puis Kate prit la parole :  
\- T’as une sale tête ! lui dit-elle en désignant son nez enflé.  
Le son de sa voix fit sortir Allan de sa contemplation. Il n’avait pas vu sa femme depuis des semaines et il la trouvait plus belle que jamais, et se rendit compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué.  
\- Ah ça ? Oui ! Je me suis pris une porte !  
Kate regarda son mari d’un regard incrédule :  
\- Je ne te savais pas si maladroit !  
\- Et oui ! Ca m’arrive !  
\- Cette porte ne s’appellerai-t-elle pas Robin plutôt ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.  
Et elle émit un sourire devant la gêne d’Allan qui ne savait quoi répondre. Décidemment, Robin ne changerait jamais !  
Et lui n’arriverait jamais à mentir à sa femme ! se maudit-il.  
Mais un cri happa leur attention et Kate se souvint alors qu’un enfant allait d’un instant à l’autre venir au monde et que Djaq attendait surement ce qu’elle lui avait demandé. D’un seul regard, ils décidèrent d’aller voir si tout allait bien et Allan frôla la main de sa femme quand il voulut prendre le seau d’eau pour l’aider, ce qui les électrisèrent tous les deux.

\- Pousse ! Allez Marian, encore un petit effort ! Tu y es presque ! l’encouragea Djaq.  
La pauvre, en nage à cause de l’effort, se retrouvait maintenant avec tout un public et la chambre semblait bien étroite.  
Robin tenait fermement la main de sa femme et lui signifiait du regard qu’il était avec elle.  
Will faisait les cents pas dans la chambre pendant que Kate assistait Djaq comme elle le pouvait et Allan se tenait assis dans un coin, n’osant même pas regarder, préférant porter son attention sur Matthew, qui, ignorant ce qu’il se passait, jouait à coté de lui. Tout le monde hormis Djaq, qui était très professionnelle, semblait affolé alors que Marian, malgré la douleur, était calme et sereine. C’est elle qui accouchait, mais c’est les autres qui paniquaient. L’ironie de la situation la fit sourire. Mais une violente contraction fit mourir ce sourire et elle écrasa sans le vouloir la main de Robin qui émit de ce fait un cri de douleur en même temps qu’elle.  
\- Je vois la tête ! dit Djaq.   
\- Courage ma chéri, c’est bientôt fini ! la consola Robin qui ne supportait pas de voir la femme de sa vie souffrir de la sorte à cause de lui.  
\- J’aimerai bien t’y voir ! lui rétorqua ironiquement cette dernière.  
Mais soudain, un cri de nouveau né retentit dans la pièce et tout le monde en fut ébahi.  
Djaq prit le linge que Kate lui tendait et nettoya le nourrisson avant de le donner à sa mère.  
\- C’est une fille !  
\- Une fille ! dirent les deux parents en cœur, ivres de joie.  
\- Je te l’avais dit ! continua Robin à sa femme en regardant sa fille avec toute l’adoration du monde.  
L’assistance regardait la petite famille avec un sourire béat et radieux. Ils étaient si beaux.   
Le miracle de la vie est magnifique ! pensait Djaq en regardant explicitement son mari qui lui rendit un sourire entendu.  
Kate, elle, fixait à présent Allan qui la regardait aussi. Elle était au bord des larmes. Elle était à la fois triste et heureuse. Elle était heureuse de savoir qu’elle vivrait bientôt ça elle aussi. Elle avait eu peur devant l’accouchement mais comprit que la douleur et le labeur feraient ensuite place au bonheur à l’état pur de tenir son bébé dans ses bras. Mais son premier enfant ne serait malheureusement pas celui de son mari aussi, et cela lui déchirait le cœur.  
Allan, lui, se sentait coupable que la prochaine dans cette situation ne serait pas sa femme. Il la fixait d’un air désolé, malheureux de ne pouvoir éprouver avec Kate le bonheur qu’il lisait sur le visage de Marian et Robin.  
Ce dernier prit délicatement sa fille, toute minuscule dans ses grandes mains, un immense sourire au visage :  
\- Mes amis ! Je vous présente Isabella de Locksley.


	43. Ahh ces deux là !

L’agitation de l’accouchement était passée. Marian, épuisée, dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre pendant que Robin, assis à côté d’elle sur une chaise, ne pouvait quitter l’adorable et minuscule petite fille qu’il tenait dans ses bras. Will et Djaq avaient proposé, pour les aider, de garder Matthew et étaient maintenant rentrés chez eux accompagnés du garçon. Il ne restait plus que Kate et Allan, dans le salon, qui attendaient, dans un silence gênant, la voiture qu’Allan avait fait mander pour rentrer chez eux.   
Le jeune shérif ne comprenait pas la lubie de sa femme, elle qui adorait monter à cheval, mais il avait préféré ne pas la contrarier. Il était déjà heureux qu’elle ait accepté de rentrer avec lui, même s’il avait fallu la supplier pour cela. Elle avait prétexté que ce n’était pas le bon moment, avec l’arrivée d’Isabella. Que Marian et Robin aurait besoin d’elle plus que jamais pour les aider. Mais Allan, égoïstement, avait rétorqué qu’ils pourraient bien se débrouiller tous seuls. Car c’était lui qui avait besoin d’elle. Qu’il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle une journée de plus. Et elle avait alors flanché. Mais à condition de rentrer à Nottingham en voiture. Elle n’avait bien sûr, pas pu lui en dire la raison. C’était trop tôt et pas le bon moment, mais elle ne voulait plus monter à cheval pour le bien de son enfant. Elle concevait que c’était peut-être exagéré mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.   
Enfin le silence religieux qui régnait dans la pièce fut rompu par l’arrivée de cette voiture tant attendue. Et ils purent alors se mettre en route, après avoir discrètement dit au revoir à Robin.

Ils étaient donc là, assis l’un en face de l’autre, n’osant se regarder. Mais Allan essaya de briser ce silence pesant entre eux :  
\- Merci !  
Kate le regarda étonnée :  
\- De quoi ?  
\- D’être revenue.  
\- Ce n’est pas que pour toi que je l’ai fait !  
Elle subit le regard surpris d’Allan qui l’incitait à continuer.  
\- Nottingham, me manquait ! Et Keith aussi !   
Allan vu rouge à cette phrase mais le sourire de Kate lui fit comprendre qu’elle le taquinait. Il sourit alors à son tour et se rapprocha d’elle, voulant l’embrasser, mais Kate, fière, se détourna, voulant lui montrer qu’elle ne lui avait pas complètement pardonné pour autant.  
Et Allan, blessé par ce geste, fit exactement ce qu’il n’aurait pas du, à savoir s’emporter.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait encore ?  
\- Ce que tu as fait ? Parce que je suis obligée de te le rappeler ?  
\- Oh s’il te plait Kate, ne remets pas ça sur le tapis, tu veux ?  
\- Mais c’est toi qui as commencé !  
\- Non ce n’est pas vrai !  
\- Mais si ! Tu t’énerves là comme ça !  
\- Mais c’est toi qui t’énerves !  
Kate poussa un soupir exaspéré, s’apercevant de la puérilité de leur conversation.  
\- Mais vas-y ! Dis-le si tu en as marre de moi ! lui lança-t-il, vexé par ce soupir très explicite.  
C’en était trop pour Kate.  
\- Tu veux la vérité ? Oui ! J’en assez de ces chamailleries ridicules ! rétorqua-t-elle tout en cognant contre la voiture pour signifier au cochet de l’arrêter, ce qu’il fit instantanément.  
Kate, hors d’elle, en sortit en trombe.  
Allan, lui, se calma aussitôt en la voyant s’éloigner. Il descendit aussi de la voiture pour la rattraper :  
\- Kate reviens ! C’est trop bête !  
Mais elle continua sa route tout en l’ignorant.  
\- Tu vas où comme ça ?  
\- Je rentre à la maison !  
\- A pied ? dit-il incrédule.  
\- Exactement !  
Allan sourit malgré lui.  
\- Je te signale que cette voiture y va justement ! Allez reviens !  
Elle se retourna enfin pour lui faire face, se rapprochant de lui :  
\- Je rentre ! Mais sans toi !  
Allan lui prit la main pour la forcer à monter dans cette fichue voiture mais elle se dégagea vivement, ses yeux lui lançant des éclairs.  
\- Parfait ! Dans ce cas ! s’emporta Allan.  
Et à sa grande stupeur, Kate vit son mari signifier au cochet de reprendre la route vers Nottingham, mais sans passagers.  
Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous les deux, à pied, seuls au milieu de nulle part, Allan fixant sa femme d’un air de défi.  
Kate n’en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait vidée, et s’assit sur un tronc couché qui se trouvait là.  
\- Génial ! soupira-t-elle.   
Allan se radoucit et se rapprocha de sa femme :  
\- Tu ne veux pas monter dans la voiture, très bien. Tu veux rentrer à pied, parfait. Mais je reste avec toi. Il est hors de question que je t’abandonne et que je te laisse seule ici. Tu m’es trop indispensable pour que je prenne le risque qu’il t’arrive quelque chose.  
Ces paroles la firent fondre, et c’est un regard empli de tendresse qu’elle adressa à son mari. Ce gougeât ! pensa-t-elle en souriant.  
Mais elle perdit soudain ce sourire.  
\- Kate qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Ca ne va pas ?  
\- Si ça va ! tenta-t-elle de prononcer alors qu’une remontée de bile lui arrivait à la gorge.  
\- Kate ne me mens pas !  
Elle le regarda alors intensément. Devait-elle tout lui dire ? Maintenant ? Elle ne s’en sentait pas capable. Pas alors qu’elle pensait vomir d’un instant à l’autre.  
Et effectivement, une violente nausée fit son apparition, la forçant à se retourner, de justesse pour ne pas rendre sur les bottes de son mari.  
Quand elle se sentit mieux, elle aperçut enfin le regard inquiet d’Allan posé sur elle. Elle se leva alors et posa sa douce main sur sa joue :  
\- Ca va mieux ! tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. J’ai juste trop mangé à midi. Et puis avec l’accouchement et nos retrouvailles, on peut dire que j’ai eu mon lot d’émotion pour la journée ! dit-elle en riant ce qui arracha un petit sourire à son mari.  
Ils se regardèrent alors longuement avant que Kate ne prenne un air grave :  
\- Allan ! Je crois qu’il faut qu’on discute !  
Malgré qu’il redoutait ce moment, se doutant très bien de ce dont elle voulait parler, il acquiesça. Elle lui prit la main et l’entraina avec elle s’asseoir sur le tronc.  
\- Tu veux parler de Morgane je suppose.  
Elle acquiesça d’un air désolé.  
\- Kate ! J’ai trouvé une solution !  
Elle le regarda, surprise.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Je pense lui donner de l’argent, pour qu’elle puisse élever le petit sans être dans le besoin !  
\- Quoi ? dit-elle, courroucée. Attends ! Dis-moi si j’ai bien compris ! Tu comptes donner de l’argent à cette femme pour qu’elle parte loin et que tu n’aies pas à subir cette enfant ?  
\- Et bien ! Je ne l’aurais pas dit comme ça mais… ! dit-il, gêné, sentant la colère de sa femme.  
\- Je rêve ! Tu me déçois !  
\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Je fais ça pour nous ! Pour toi !   
\- Ah non ! S’il te plait ! Ne m’intègre pas dans cette décision !  
Elle respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer, afin de lui expliquer les choses posément.  
\- Ecoute Allan ! Je refuse que tu fasses ça ! Cet enfant n’a jamais demandé à venir au monde. Il n’a pas à subir votre erreur. Ce n’est pas d’argent dont il a besoin ! C’est de parents ! D’une famille ! D’un père ! dit-elle gravement, un pincement au cœur. Tu dois prendre tes responsabilités Allan ! Pas par rapport à Morgane, je me fiche de cette fille ! Mais par rapport à ton enfant !   
\- Mais…Et toi ?  
\- Moi, je reste ta femme ! tenta-t-elle de le rassurer, ainsi qu’elle-même par la même occasion. Je l’accepterai. Comme je l’ai dit, je ne peux pas faire payer cet enfant pour les erreurs de ses parents. Mais je te l’avoue, je pense par contre avoir plus de mal à accepter sa mère. Mais je promets que j’essaierai, à condition que tu ne t’approches plus d’elle tu m’entends ? le mit-elle en garde.  
\- Je te le promets Kate ! C’est toi qui compte ! C’est toi que j’ai épousé. Et par-dessus tout, c’est toi que j’aime ! lui dit-il avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- J’espère bien ! dit-elle, l’air boudeur.   
\- …  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle devant l’air inquiet d’Allan.  
\- Et bien en fait, je ne m’étais pas vraiment préparé à cette option. Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur ! Tu sais : être un bon père ! Je veux dire, je n’ai pas eu un très bon exemple et…  
\- Ca ne veut pas dire que tu seras comme ton père Allan ! L’important n’est pas que tu sois un bon père, mais que tu essaies de l’être ! tenta-t-elle de le rassurer dans un sourire.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.  
\- Non !  
\- Tu es géniale ! Incroyable ! Et c’est pour ça que je t’aime !  
\- Ca me tue de le dire mais…je crois que je t’aime aussi ! dit-elle en riant avant de l’embrasser fougueusement.  
Mais elle rompit leur intense baiser et scruta les alentours avant de se mettre à rire.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je crois qu’on ne va pas arriver avant la nuit si on continue comme ça ! Je te rappelle que par ta faute, on est obligé de rentrer à pied.  
\- Ma faute ? Mais je te rappelle que c’est toi qui est descendue et qui a fait un caprice pour rentrer à pied.  
\- Mais ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m’avais pas énervée.  
\- Moi ? Mais c’est toi qui as commencé…  
Et ils passèrent ainsi tout le temps du retour vers Nottingham à se chamailler et se taquiner comme deux gamins.


	44. Oh la garce !

Il se passa encore presque deux semaines sans que Kate n’ait trouvé le courage d’annoncer son état à Allan. Ce n’était jamais le bon moment, la bonne occasion. Car elle voulait que se soit parfait, que ce soit pour tous les deux un moment de joie. Mais elle voyait bien qu’Allan était quelque peu irritable ces temps-ci, et elle en connaissait très bien la cause : il était angoissé à l’idée de devenir père. Elle ne voulait donc pas rajouter à son inquiétude et son appréhension l’annonce d’un deuxième enfant qui n’aurait fait que l’achever.  
Elle avait aussi malheureusement eu l’occasion de croiser Morgane au sein du château, tout en essayant au mieux de l’ignorer plutôt que lui sauter dessus. Ce n’était pourtant pas l’envie qui lui avait manqué, mais dans leur état mutuel, ce n’était certainement pas la chose à faire. Et puis tout bien réfléchi, ce n’était pas la seule faute de cette femme. Allan l’avait séduite et elle n’était finalement qu’une victime, du moins s’efforça-t-elle de s’en convaincre pour se montrer civilisée.  
Ayant besoin de se changer les idées, Kate proposa à Marian de faire un tour en ville avec Isabella. Malgré le très jeune âge de la petite, la jeune femme accepta avec joie, ayant elle aussi besoin de prendre un peu l’air. Elles se promenaient donc à travers les ruelles de Nottingham.  
\- Tu t’en sors avec elle ? demanda Kate en désignant le nourrisson qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère.  
\- Oui ça va ! Les nuits sont courtes mais Robin m’aide beaucoup. Il est extra. Et en adoration devant sa fille ! dit-elle en riant.  
\- Oui j’ai remarqué ça !  
\- Et toi ? As-tu trouvé un moment pour annoncer la grande nouvelle à ton cher mari ?  
\- Non pas encore ! Et honnêtement j’appréhende ! Il n’est pas très enchanté de la grossesse de cette Morgane et j’ai peur de sa réaction quand il saura la mienne.   
\- Mais tu es sa femme Kate ! Et il t’aime ! Il sera ravi j’en suis sûre !  
\- Tu crois ? demanda Kate dans un élan d’espoir.  
\- Absolument ! Quoi ? demanda finalement Marian quand elle s’aperçut que Kate n’était mentalement plus avec elle, fixant avec chagrin mélangé à de la colère un point derrière elle.  
\- Quand on parle du loup ! dit-elle, irritée.  
Marian se retourna pour visualiser de quoi elle parlait, et aperçu une jeune femme, assez petite mais plutôt jolie, qui regardait les étales.  
\- C’est elle ?  
Kate ne voulut même pas répondre à sa question, ne préférant qu’acquiescer.  
Marian plissa les yeux, l’air songeur.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Kate. Tu la connais ?  
\- Oh non ! Mais je me posais une question ! Rappelle-moi de combien de temps est-elle censée être enceinte !  
\- Euh je ne sais pas trop ! Dans les quatre-cinq mois je crois ! Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu’elle ne me parait pas bien enceinte !  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Qu’elle a un ventre plutôt plat pour une femme censée être enceinte de cinq mois.  
\- Quoi ! Tu veux dire qu’elle ne l’est pas ?  
\- Non je ne dis pas ça. Je dis juste que ça me parait plus récent que ça. Enfin je ne sais pas mais j’ai été enceinte deux fois, la dernière il n’y a pas si longtemps que ça, et j’avais à ce stade, disons un bidon un peu plus prononcé !  
Kate sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis s’éloigna vivement :  
\- Excuse-moi mais il faut que j’y aille !   
\- Mais je me trompe peut-être Kate ! lui dit Marian pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, mais elle était déjà loin. Et la jeune maman se dit alors qu’elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de tourner sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

**Nottingham castle**

Kate marcha vivement dans les couloirs en direction du bureau d’Allan où elle espérait bien le trouver. Elle avait besoin d’éclaircir un certain point avec lui. Et elle eut la chance d’effectivement l’y trouver. Elle se radoucit en le voyant. Dieu qu’il était beau quand il était concentré !   
Allan releva la tête de son bureau pour l’observer.   
\- Eh ma chérie ! Je pensais justement à toi ! dit-il en se levant à sa rencontre.  
\- Non ce n’est pas vrai ! Tu étais le nez en plein dans ta paperasse !  
\- Mais ça ne m’empêche pas de penser à toi ! Je le fais à longueur de journée ! lui dit-il en souriant avant de l’embrasser tendrement.  
Mais Kate mit rapidement fin à ce baiser.  
\- Allan ! J’ai quelque chose à te demander ! Et je veux que tu sois franc avec moi ! Même si ça doit me faire du mal !  
Kate semblait tracassée et il voulut la rassurer :  
\- Je te le promets ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- As-tu continué à voir Morgane après que je vous ais…surpris ? demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée et triste à ce souvenir encore douloureux.  
Allan fut surpris de sa question mais tenta d’y répondre :  
\- Non ! Je me suis vite aperçu de ma bêtise et de ma stupidité et j’ai cessé l’après midi même où tu es entrée dans cette chambre pour me ramener à la raison.  
\- Tu me le promets ? Tu me jures que c’est la vérité Allan ? Que tu ne dis pas ça pour me préserver ?  
\- Je te le jure ! Mais qu’est-ce qui te tracasse Kate ? Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?  
\- Rien ! J’ai juste une chose à régler ! dit-elle alors pleine d’amertume et de rancœur.  
Et elle quitta la pièce, furieuse, en quête d’une certaine Morgane, avec laquelle elle devait avoir une sérieuse explication.


	45. Castagne ou pas castagne ?

Kate chercha la raison de sa colère toute l’après midi sans la trouver. Elle voulait sans cesse l’éviter, et c’est quand elle eut besoin de la voir que Morgane avait décidé d’aller se promener ! ragea-t-elle, se souvenant l’avoir vu au marché un peu plus tôt.  
Elle attendit donc, sans se calmer, jusqu’au soir où un garde la prévint que la jeune femme était enfin de retour. Kate se pressa à sa rencontre, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de rentrer dans le château. C’est donc dans la cour que les deux femmes s’expliquèrent :  
\- Ah vous voilà enfin ! lui reprocha Kate. Je voudrais vous parler !  
Morgane, à qui Kate n’adressait jamais la parole et l’ignorait sans vergogne, en fut surprise, et curieuse de connaitre les raisons qui la poussait à devoir lui parler.  
\- Je vous écoute ! dit-elle timidement, mal à l’aise devant la lueur qui émanait des yeux de Kate.  
\- Vous me paraissait bien fine pour quelqu’un enceinte de plus de quatre mois maintenant ! dit Kate, suspicieuse et sur un ton de reproche.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- Et bien honnêtement, j’en suis à me demander si vous l’êtes réellement !  
\- Oh madame ! Je vous jure que si ! Je n’oserais mentir là-dessus ! rétorqua la jeune femme, pleine de ferveur.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce qui me prouve dans ce cas que cet enfant est bien de mon mari ?  
Morgane marqua un temps, semblant réfléchir, pleine de panique avant de répondre :  
\- Rien du tout ! C’est une chose difficile à prouver ne trouvez-vous pas ? Je ne peux malheureusement que vous donner ma parole !   
\- Votre parole ! s’emporta Kate, furibonde. Vous savez ce qui me retient de vous en coller une ?   
Morgane secoua négativement la tête, apeurée.  
\- Le bénéfice du doute ! répondit Kate. Car je ne peux en effet être sûre que vous n’êtes pas enceinte. Et dans le cas contraire, je m’en voudrais de frapper une femme qui attend un enfant.  
\- Milady, je vous assure que… ! tenta Morgane de se défendre, mais elle fut coupée par Kate.  
\- Je vous donne deux jours pour dire la vérité à mon mari, auquel cas c’est moi qui le ferait ! la défia-t-elle.  
\- Je vous jure Madame qu’il est de lui !  
\- Pouvez-vous le jurer devant Dieu ? Pouvez-vous le jurer sur la tête de votre enfant, si tant est qu’il existe réellement ?  
Et à sa grande surprise, la jeune servante s’effondra en larmes avant de s’enfuir à toute jambe et de s’engouffrer à l’intérieur du château, confirmant ainsi par sa réaction à Kate ce qu’elle savait déjà. Et alors malgré la colère, elle sentit un grand poids dans son cœur s’évaporer comme neige au soleil, et en fut grandement soulagée.


	46. Enfin

**Grande salle du château, Nottingham. Le lendemain.**

Kate et Allan discutaient gaiement de tout et de rien quand Morgane, toute timide et mal à l’aise, demanda à s’entretenir avec le shérif.  
Allan hésita à accepter du fait de la présence de sa femme et jeta un regard vers celle-ci pour avoir son approbation avant d’acquiescer.  
Kate et la jeune servante échangèrent un regard entendu, Morgane ayant pour la première fois droit à un sourire de la part de Lady A Dale. Cette dernière voulut les laisser tous les deux et s’éclipser mais Morgane la retint :  
\- Non je vous en prie, restez ! Après tout, cela vous concerne aussi.  
Kate revint donc sur ses pas et se posta, debout, à côté de son mari qui lui était assis à la table dans un fauteuil.  
Il y eut alors un blanc et Allan encouragea Morgane à commencer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage :  
\- Je suis venue m’excuser auprès de vous ! Vous deux en fait ! dit-elle en regardant Kate.  
\- Vous excusez ? s’étonna Allan.  
\- Oui ! Car je vous ai menti ! L’enfant que j’attends n’est pas le votre monseigneur. Je suis désolée ! dit-elle, contrite et toute rouge par la honte.  
Kate en fut attendrie. Elle semblait tellement sincère.  
\- Pourquoi m’avoir fait croire le contraire dans ce cas ? demanda Allan, pas en colère par son mensonge, mais plutôt perdu.  
\- C’est mon ami Mark qui en a eu l’idée. On se connaît depuis l’enfance mais quand il a su que j’avais eu une aventure avec vous, il est devenu fou de jalousie et c’est comme ça que j’ai su qu’il m’aimait ! dit-elle dans un sourire amoureux.  
Kate et Allan, ne voyant où elle voulait en venir, se demandaient pourquoi elle leur racontait tout ça.  
\- Quand on a découvert que j’étais enceinte, on a paniqué. Vous comprenez, nous ne sommes pas mariés, et n’avons déjà pas assez d’argent pour nous même, cela va devenir impossible avec un enfant à élever. Alors Mark a eu l’idée de faire passer cette enfant pour le votre. Ma réputation était déjà toute faite suite à notre aventure, cela n’aurait pas tellement choqué les gens, et c’était une manière d’obtenir un peu d’argent de votre part ! dit-elle honnêtement. Je ne pensais pas que vous reconnaitriez cet enfant en fait. On pensait que vous auriez juste donné de l’argent pour vous en débarrasser !  
Allan tombait de haut. Il ne s’attendait pas du tout à ces révélations. Ainsi la finalité de cette femme était l’argent. Il ne pouvait l’en blâmer, cela avait aussi été le cas pour lui jusqu'à il n’y avait encore pas si longtemps.  
Kate, elle, retint un rire nerveux, s’apercevant de l’ironie de la situation. C’était de sa faute si le plan de cette femme et de son petit ami n’avait pas fonctionné comme ils l’avaient prévu. Car elle avait empêché ce qu’ils espéraient, à savoir ce qu’avait exactement voulu faire Allan. Elle regrettait de s’en être mêlée, même si c’était pour le bien de cet enfant, du moins l’avait-elle cru. Mais elle se consola par le fait qu’ils n’auraient jamais su la vérité dans ce cas, et Allan aurait toujours cru que c’était son enfant, et aurait toujours culpabilisé vis-à-vis d’elle-même.  
\- Mais pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? Pourquoi mettre votre plan à l’eau en vous dénonçant ? demanda ce dernier, qui ne comprenait plus rien.  
\- Mark va m’en vouloir quand il apprendra que je vous ai tout dit, peut-être me quittera-t-il ! dit-elle peinée. Mais je ne pouvais vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Que votre mariage batte de l’aile par ma faute ! Je me sentais coupable ! Et cela voulait aussi dire qu’il aurait fallu que je mente à mon enfant sur l’identité de son père, et ça, je ne peux m’y résoudre. Je vous demande pardon ! implora-t-elle en pleurs.  
Kate regarda son mari, d’un air désolé, puis d’un regard explicite qu’il comprit.  
Alors il se leva, se dirigea vers un coffre qui régnait le long du mur, sortit ses clefs et l’ouvrit. Il en sortit une grosse bourse dont il était facile de deviner le contenu et s’approcha de Morgane sans dire un mot, et lui prit la main. Morgane, comprenant ce qu’il voulait faire, voulut se dégager, mais il la maintint fermement, et réussit à lui ouvrir, de manière à lui déposer le sac dans sa paume.  
\- Non ! Je ne vous ai pas tout dit pour ça !  
\- Mais ça me fait plaisir ! Prenez-le si vous ne voulez pas vexer votre shérif !   
\- Merci ! dit Morgane, pleurant de joie, sous le regard et sourire attendris de Kate. Vous êtes un shérif exceptionnel, et surtout un homme remarquable ! continua-t-elle. Je ne vous causerai plus d’ennuis je vous le promets ! dit-elle, toute émue, sous les rires du couple, avant de faire une révérence respectueuse et surtout sincère, et de quitter la pièce.  
Il y eut alors un silence où Allan et Kate se regardèrent intensément, avec le sourire.  
\- C’est bien ce que tu as fait ! dit-elle alors, en parlant de son geste admirable.  
\- C’est ce que tu voulais non ? lui dit-il, voulant lui montrer qu’il avait compris la signification de son regard.  
\- Oui !   
\- On aurait du suivre mon idée finalement ! la taquina-t-il, avant de se mettre à rire.  
Un rire de bonheur, de délivrance et de libération que sa femme finit par partager avec lui.  
Puis il s’arrêta brusquement pour la regarder intensément et s’approcha vivement d’elle afin de l’embrasser avec ferveur et passion. Il aimait sa femme de plus en plus chaque jour. C’était elle qui avait le plus souffert de cette situation, et elle n’en voulait même pas à Morgane ni à lui, voulant même dans sa générosité la dédommager. Elle était décidément incroyable.  
Il rompit leur intense baiser et lui adressa un petit sourire timide avant de s’affaler sur sa chaise, la tête dans une main.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kate, inquiète par son soudain changement de comportement.  
\- Et bien en fait ça me fait bizarre. Je veux dire…Je m’étais habitué à l’idée de devenir père finalement. Et j’apprends du jour au lendemain, que ça ne sera pas le cas !  
Kate émit un sourire radieux et se positionna derrière sa chaise pour enlacer ses épaules.  
\- Et bien en fait si !  
\- Non ! Tu as entendu comme moi.  
Kate s’esclaffa de sa naïveté.  
\- Si ! Tu vas être papa ! insista-t-elle.  
Allan émit un long temps d’arrêt avant de se retourner vivement vers elle, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, demandant la confirmation dans son regard, qu’elle lui donna en acquiesçant.  
\- Depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Ca fait un petit moment ! dit-elle, gênée.  
\- Mais pourquoi ne me l’as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? lui reprocha-t-il gentiment.  
\- Et bien, disons que l’affaire Morgane m’en a un peu empêché.  
\- Oh Kate ! dit-il en se levant et la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement désolé. Je te demande pardon pour tout ça !  
\- J’espère au moins que cette histoire t’aura servi de leçon ! dit-elle explicitement dans un petit sourire, lui signifiant qu’il n’avait plus intérêt à refaire l’erreur d’aller voir ailleurs.  
\- Alors là sois-en sûre ! Ce ne risque pas ! J’aurais tellement peur que tu arrives en trombe dans la chambre ! dit-il en riant.  
\- Chambre qui est aussi la mienne !  
\- Et ce pour mon plus grand plaisir ! dit-il en se rasseyant et entrainant sa femme avec lui, qui s’assit sur ses genoux.  
Puis il caressa tendrement le ventre de Kate, les yeux rivés sur son enfant, dans un regard empli d’amour, d’adoration et de bonheur. Un regard que Kate n’avait jamais vu chez son mari, et elle en fut toute retournée.  
\- On en fera un shérif, comme son père !   
\- Et si c’est une fille ?  
\- Et bien dans ce cas une reine !   
\- Oh oui ! Oh moins cela ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment.  
Puis elle observa quelques instants son mari qui n’avait toujours pas cessé de caresser son ventre.  
\- Tu seras un père formidable Allan ! J’en suis certaine ! dit-elle sincèrement, le regard grave, connaissant sa peur de n’être à la hauteur.   
\- Tu penses ? dit-il, fier que sa femme croie en lui.  
\- Oui ! A condition que tu ne lui apprennes pas à tricher, mentir et voler ! le taquina-t-elle.  
\- Sur ce dernier point, tu t’en tireras mieux que moi, experte que tu es ! continua-t-il dans son jeu.  
\- Oh ça va ! rétorqua-t-elle en lui collant une petite baffe sur la joue.  
\- Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? Vilaine ! dit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de se lever, arrachant à sa femme un cri de surprise, puis des rires.  
\- Oui ! Mais j’aimerais bien expérimenter la cuisine ! dit-elle, le regard espiègle, se doutant qu’Allan aurait pris la direction de leur chambre.  
\- A vos ordres Milady ! dit-il dans un sourire, pensant qu’après tous les obstacles qu’ils avaient traversés, ils pourraient enfin être heureux.


	47. Epilogue

Allan faisait les cents pas dans le couloir donnant sur sa chambre. Il n’avait jamais été aussi inquiet et n’avait surtout jamais eu aussi peur pour quelqu’un. Ou du moins quelqu’un d’autre que lui-même.  
Il avait voulu être présent dans ce moment important et douloureux, mais c’était trop pour lui. Il avait quitté la chambre après que Kate ait hurlé qu’elle le détestait, non pour cette raison, mais plutôt qu’il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état. Et puis Djaq était avec elle, et cela le rassurait. Tout se passerait bien ! Il le fallait ! implora-t-il. Mais un cri de douleur lui parvint et il se sentit très mal. Il pensait même tomber dans les vapes si Will, qui avait accompagné sa femme, ne l’avait retenu.  
\- Hé ! Du calme ! Tout va bien ! Ce sera bientôt fini maintenant ! essaya-t-il de le rassurer.  
Et effectivement, on n’entendit plus aucun bruit si ce n’est celui du feu sur les torches qui longeaient le mur.  
Et la porte s’ouvrit sur Djaq quelques minutes plus tard.  
\- Tu peux entrer si tu veux ! lui dit-elle, doucement, ne voulant trop le perturber vu son état : pire que celui de Kate ! sourit-elle intérieurement.  
Allan hésita, lançant un regard à Will qui acquiesça, lui signifiant du regard qu’il devrait.  
Alors il se jeta à l’eau et passa le seuil de la chambre. Kate, les cheveux détachés et des perles de sueurs luisants sur son front, se tenait au milieu du lit, mi-assise, une minuscule chose enveloppée d’un drap dans les bras, qu’il se douta être son enfant.  
Il s’approcha d’un pas hésitant mais fut rassuré par le sourire qu’elle lui lança :  
\- Approche ! dit-elle en lui tendant une main qu’il prit aussitôt avant de s’asseoir au bord du lit.  
\- C’est un garçon !  
\- Un garçon ? répéta-t-il, les larmes aux yeux tellement il était ému et heureux.  
\- Thomas A Dale !  
Allan la regarda intensément :  
\- Kate ! On n’est pas obligés !  
\- J’aime bien ce prénom ! dit-elle dans un sourire pour le rassurer, lui signifiant que ce n’était pas du tout une corvée.  
\- Tom ! dit-il, en pensant, un pincement au cœur, à son frère.  
\- Tu veux le prendre ?  
\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas très doué avec les bébés.  
\- Mais si ! Prends-le ! insista-t-elle, en lui tendant doucement le nourrisson. Là comme ça ! Tiens bien la tête !  
Et elle émit alors un sourire resplendissant et attendri à la vue de son mari tenant gauchement son fils dans ses bras. Puis il se détendit un peu et commença instinctivement à le bercer, déjà complètement gaga de ce bout de chou.  
Mais il sentit soudain une toute petite main encercler son doigt, et c’est à ce moment précis qu’il comprit que oui, il en serait capable ! Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être le meilleur papa du monde ! se promit-il intérieurement en fixant les deux grands yeux bleus intenses qui le regardaient.

 

_**FIN** _


End file.
